It Only Took Five Minutes
by Haxutani
Summary: "Okay... No easy way to explain this perdicament: I'm a half-tiger, I'm far away from home, and there's some crazy blood-thristy entity that calls himself Dark Link after me and his mistress wants to use me, even though that sounded VERY dirty. Well... At least I still have Link here, right?" "You're so crazy, Kira!" LinkxOC Updated whenever possible.
1. Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny

_**(A/N 9/21/12): Heeey... :D So, I'm just gonna... you know, edit this chapter. Since, I could've done better and this was really just a story for the heck of it at one point in time... Which is why the beginning is so... well, lazy. ANYWAY. -Haxutani  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>It was only five minutes. Granted, it was a long five minutes, but anyway...<p>

Five minutes is all that it took to see Midna go back to the Twilight Realm and break the only link to get there: the Mirror of Twilight.

I never thought that she would do that in my life, honestly!

I guess that I really don't know her at all. Although, who could? Midna had hid herself so well, that at times, I believed that she didn't even know herself.

But back to the present; I was watching the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny stand somberly in one place. As a dry, coarse wind blew by, blowing my brown hair to the side, Zelda casted her gaze to the sand-covered floor.

I remembered everything that Link had went through in his adventure, simply because I sort of... well, stalked him. The many battles with Ganondorf and King Bulbin, the explorations of so many temples. I was almost tempted to stay in the Twilight Realm when him and Midna were there... but somehow, neither one of them even noticed me watching them, whether I was in my tiger form or my 'human' form.

With Midna breaking the Mirror of Twilight, I couldn't go back to my temporary home of the Twilight Realm. I would miss the Twili kids that had somehow became my friends, but they couldn't replace the real ones back at home. My heart made my decision for me; I believe it's time for me to back to my real home. Thing is, the way I usually take to get there, the Summoning Pool, is destroyed. It would take more than 100 years for another one to form, and I didn't want to be 117 when I got back home.

As I'm standing here out of sight, I got a feeling. Not like butterflies in my stomach or some other romantic metaphor, but a feeling that I need to get Link and that princess' help just to find some way back. Maybe just Link's. Princess can't be good help sometimes…

Quietly, I stepped out of the shadows cautiously, trying my best not to let my shoes crunch the grains of sand. I got this far without being spotted, and I was _not_ about to blow my cover over some tiny rocks.

"Link, it's time we go back to Ordon Village." Zelda suggested, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

He nodded his head and began to turn around. Oh shit. He was going to see me...! I felt myself panicking, hurriedly trying to go back to my hiding spot before I was spotted.

"Who are you?"

He can't see me, he can't see me, he _can't _see me...! As the sound of footsteps approaching me, that kind of thinking was completely shattered. Why didn't I learn that invisibility spell? Oh yeah, I was too lazy to learn it. Stupid Karma...

I gulped quietly to myself. Well, time to face reality. Turning to face him, I puffed out my (considerably normal-sized) chest and hardened my look. "My name is Kira. Why do you ask?"

"Miss Kira, It's not exactly normal to find someone spying on two people in an ancient prison," Zelda added in.

Easy for her to say... she got to teleport in and I had to be chased by dead things for about an hour!

"It's not exactly normal to find two people IN an ancient prison." I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest.

Hah! Take that!

"Never seen you before," Link butted in.

Couldn't they see I was trying to be mysterious?

"That's because I'm not FROM here, and I prefer not to be...," I explained.

"Oh really? Then where do you live?"

I shot Link some glare daggers and retorted, "That's none of your business, Hero."

"So you live in a land where Link is known of?" Zelda asked curiously, her eyes giving me a knowing glint.

Crap, I just gave away a lot of info without knowing it. Okay Kira, think... If I say no, then they'll get suspicious. Yes, and then they'll ask _more_ questions and I'll be stuck here even longer.

"Maybe…," I resorted to a popular answer. "I travel, so I hear things…" I stated cautiously.

Link looked at me from head-to-toe, cocking an eyebrow at my 'weird' apparel.

I must've looked so foreign, with my tan and white jacket and white shirt. Yes, the jacket was unzipped. IT WAS HOT. He also took notice of my black _pleated_ skirt that looked like something you'd wear to school. If you weren't a hooker. But my white knee socks and brown loafers (Pfft... loafers) made everything better, along with my leather satchel. And don't get me _started_ on my tiger ears and tail, that didn't seem to stop twitching. Stupid thing. Average to you, but not to them.

"You look like a Hylian, but yet you aren't." Link finalized, staring at my green eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" I shouted, exasperated with all of these opinions.

That train of thought was cut off when he suddenly pinned me to the wall that I was hiding behind before he discovered me. "Okay, what the hell man?" I shouted, feeling a low growl forming in my throat.

"What kind of race are you? Hylian? Gerudo? Sheikah?" Link looked at my ears. "Hybrid?"

"You don't need to know!" I retorted, kicking him where the sun don't shine.

He fell to his knees with a strained groan and his hands covering that area, passing out cold. I guess I kicked him hard. REALLY hard by the looks of things. He probably won't be able to reproduce now...

"Urm..." she uttered, stepping closer. I felt more at ease around her, probably because she didn't just try to molest me or whatever it was _he_was trying to do.

"... Sooo... how you doin'?" I smiled.

"Good... I think...," Zelda smiled nervously back.

I was (Well, at least I think I was) becoming friends with the princess. That was good, right?

But now, I guess I was on the Hero of Time's "List of People to Eventually Get Revenge On" list. That was terrible.

Oh well, I'll just tell him it was a bad dream.

It seemed like it to me.


	2. Trying to Gain My Trust?

_**Editing this chapter, too. -Haxutani  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Link was finally becoming conscious again after ten minutes. ... Well damn.<p>

"Link, what happened to you?" Zelda asked innocently after I told her the plan.

_**Ten Minutes ago...**_

_"Kira... I think he's out cold," Zelda stated, poking him in his side with her brown leather boots._

_ I had to admit... it looked pretty painful the way I just kicked him in his nads. I wonder how it would feel if I had woman balls and __**I **__was kicked in them... ...I feel bad for him now! Oh goodness, what do I- I mean- WE do! There was no way Zelda and I could go through Arbiter's Grounds by ourselves without Link's protection! We'd drown in the sand! Or get chased by a flying skull! OR WE COULD DIE. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! _

_ "I think so too," I admitted, looking at Link passed out with a painful expressioon on his face._

_ ... __I surprise myself sometimes._

_ Zelda looked at me with her azure eyes. "Well... now what do we do, Kira?" she asked, turning her attention back to Link._

_ I started planning... well, a plan. We could just wake him up... but how would we explain how he passed out in the first place? The heat was a good excuse, but he seemed perfectly fine in it. I know! We could blame a ReDead! But, I locked them in that room... Dammit, life is just so cruel as to not make things-_

_ ...I had my idea._

_ "We lie."_

_ "Wait... we do what?" Zelda questioned, a look of shock on her face. Seems like she needed to hear me again._

_ "We lie to him! Simple as cutting cheese!" I smiled, winking at her with a playful attitude._

_ "B-but I can't lie, I'm terrible at lying..." Zelda admitted, looking away shamefully._

_ Poor princess, having the Triforce of Wisdom must loosen up her lying skills._

_ "Oh c'mon~! Everyone knows how to lie! Besides... you can tell a half-truth!" I advised, smiling innocently at her._

_ "A half-truth isn't complete without being a lie at the same time, Kira... face it, you're going to be in a lot of trouble when Link wakes up," Zelda pointed out, sighing in defeat._

_ "No,__** we're **__going to be in a lot of trouble! We're in this together, princess," I scoffed, glaring at the sky._

_ "Well, what do you suppose we do?"_

_ "It's quite obvious; I do all of the lying."_

_**Back to the Present...**_

"Wha…what are you talking about? Kira kicked me below the belt." Link uttered, rubbing his head in pain.

Must've landed on his head hard, also.

"No I didn't. What kind of shit are you talking about?" I lied with my best confused expression.

"But I know that-"

"It must've been a bad dream, hero," I interrupted him. "Now then, let's get out of here before monsters show up out of nowhere, shall we?" I suggested, smiling sweetly at the both of them.

"Those who are under a curse are not freed by their master. They are freed by their own wills." Zelda commented. No wonder she had the Triforce of Wisdom.

Plus, she wasn't lying so she wasn't all fidgety and nervous.

"I have no idea what that meant because I'm not as smart as you, but let's go!" I declared, pumping my fist into the air.

Link rose slowly to his feet and uttered, "The way through the Arbiter's Grounds isn't an option. The door's locked." My hyper attitude became dull and sad.

"Damn it..." I muttered, sighing and sitting against the wall.

Alright Kira, think. How _ELSE _did Link get out of here _WITHOUT _ going through the door? Then, I smacked my forehead, earning a skeptical look from the both of them. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?

"I can warp us out!" I ranted. I grabbed Zelda and Link's hands, muttering under my breath a spell my 'mentor' had taught me. Seconds later, we warped to Ordon Woods at the Spirit Spring, landing in the cool sapphire water in pretty black particles like Midna did so many times before.

"I always have a back up plan!" I shouted triumphantly, posing heroically.

Link only stared at me while Zelda smiled to herself. "_Yeah, a back up plan that you always FORGET about,_" a voice inside my head scolded. Shut up, voices! You're supposed to be on vacation!

"So now what do we do?" Link asked, breaking my mental scolding and sitting in the sand, taking off his green hat.

It was weird how it looked... it reminded me of a windsock.

"We could always go back to the village," Zelda suggested, sitting beside Link and dusting off her dress.

"True, but Ilia might hurt me for Epona's injury she got in the battle with Ganondorf," Link pointed out sheepishly, smiling at the princess.

Goddesses, he made Ilia seem more like his wife than his best friend.

I was curious about something, and I hated being curious. It made me feel like a cat. A cat that was about to die, that is.

What was I even doing with these two, anyway? I needed to find someone from home to take me there, but they're probably at SnowPeak. And traveling alone was out of the picture, considering how I took action before thinking through.

Warping was out of the picture, too... I probably drained my magic out by doing that! I could've practically killed myself just folllowing Midna and Link around all the time! Yeah, I was prone to death, so what?

Anyway, all of those options were biting the dust. For now, Link and Zelda were my only hope for getting home. At least, until I find Larka. Then I could say sayonara to those two and go back...

That was the plan then; I'd get their help, find Larka, and go back home. Simple, clean, and straight to the point.

"Hey, Linky Boy. You don't mind going on another adventure, do you?" I asked, smirking coyly at the nickname for him.

Link glared at me for a second, probably because I just called him Linky Boy. Moments later though, it turned into a soft smile.

"I don't mind at all. Anything to get away from a ranting Ilia." he accepted almost gratefully.

Yep, more wifey than best friend.

"Oh, then I'll stay here until you get back, Link." Zelda offered, rising up to her feet.

She just made me begging for her to leave simple. Having a princess around would slow us down anyway, thus taking too much time to get home. Now then, as long as Linky Boy doesn't beg her to come, we'll be alright. But of course...

"You don't have to stay behind, Zelda. C'mon with us." Link begged.

Well, life is never as easy as we want it to be. Am I right, or am I right?

"No, I would only be in the way. Besides, I don't even know where you two will be adventuring to." Zelda pointed out.

Thank the goddesses she's smarter than me. Wait, did I just call myself stupid? I mean, yeah I don't think through most things bu- Okay, I'm moving on before I make a fool of myself. Again.

"You have a point. Hey Kira, where are we going, anyway?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Ah shit... I guessed that he would ask that. Okay, think Kira, think. That's when it hit me. It hit me like… like… like a elephant running me over on a bicycle.

Yeah... that would so hurt.

"We're going to SnowPeak, that's where we're going." I answered, pacing back and forth across the sand.

"SnowPeak? That's kind of far, don't you think?" Link asked, rising to his feet and walking closer to me.

"Uh, that's what an adventure is... going to far away places." I replied bluntly, giving him a blase look.

Link, the ever so kind and understanding person that I met only ten minutes ago, sighed."Fine fine, we'll go to SnowPeak. What's there that you want, anyway?" Link accepted.

"Well... My friend and the Silver Wind." I simply replied.

"The what?"

"The Silver Wind. It's an ancient instrument that uses the forces of the wind to take me back home, as legend says... I don't know if it will actually do that but... what choice do I have?" I described.

"So you're trying to get back home?" Link asked, looking at me like I had grown two heads.

"Yes. I can't do this mission alone, and the person that can help me is at SnowPeak waiting for me. The Silver Wind is the only thing that seperates me from my home... and you are seperating me from the Silver Wind. Unfortunately. My only hope, is you Link."

Oh this oughta be fun...


	3. Sweet Sweet MemoriBLUSHING?

**Yay, I got a Review for this story! So proud of myself! So, starting from here on out, I will try to make the chappies longer. (To think this chapter started off as 300 words and is now almost 2000... yeah, what now suckahs? XD) and helping me tell this story (now that is, they _just _got online on IM) is my friend, Yuki! (yeah, that's his nickname ^ ^)**

**Yuki: hi o.o'**

**Teehee! Anyway, ONWARDS! TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Yuki: *holds up checkered flag and waves it around* LET'S GO!**

**(^ ^)/#  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that you're depending on me to get you home?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow in question.<p>

I nodded my head.

With Link traveling with me to SnowPeak, I wouldn't have to worry about monsters and the sort killing me in my sleep! That, and because of my 'prone-to-death' condition that will never go away, no matter HOW much therapy they could throw at me. Yeah... I was that death prone.

Link sighed quietly to himself, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"It won't take long, I promise." I declared with a smile.

Yeah right, like I knew how long it would take. It took Link about... 3-6 MONTHS to finish his quest, although he was traveling by horse. But with Epona taking a rest from their battle with Ganondork, seemed like we would have to travel ON FOOT. And Nayru knows how long that will take...

Link looked up at me and smiled back, saying, "Alright, but we'll wait until Epona gets better."

"Okay!" I cheered, doing a fist pump and running around like a bulbin on crack. Yeah, weird analogy, but have you _seen _one of those things on crack? It's a pretty funny sight actually.

"For now, let's go back to the village and see how things are turning out, shall we?" Zelda suggested, standing up to her feet with us.

"Eh, you two go on ahead... I got some thinking to do," I smiled, sitting down near the water's edge.

"You sure, Kira? We wouldn't want you to get lost in the village and not be able to find us," Link worried, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Yeah, positive."

"Alright... come to the first house you see when you're done thinking," Link nodded, walking away with Zelda and chatting about the village.

"Will do!" I called out.

Waiting until they were out of sight, I sighed with worry and grief. Thinking wasn't want I _wanted _to do... It just happened. I thought back to what even brought me here in the first place... That..._thing._

_**Six Months Ago...**_

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone... Isn't someone missing me?" I sang, sitting near the small lake in the middle of the dense, verdant forest. _

_Moonlight dappled through the leaves of the oak and willow trees, casting shadows and light spots onto the plush green grass that I was sitting on. The way the light from the moon radiated off the surface of the lake... it always made me feel peaceful and for once accepted in the world. Being abused but the townspeople most of your life because you were a half-breed, an outcast, wasn't considered 'happy' and 'fun-filled'._

_Hell, they would actually go out of their way to make my life miserable. Some were nice enough to help afterwards... but they never helped in public._

_This society was very prejudiced. And it wasn't just to me, it was to everyone like me. It was because we were different and were taught not to hate the people down below. We were taught to not hate the Hylians, because one of our parents _would_ be Hylian._

_Something with Mizuzan genes and Hylian genes mixing with each other brought out our ancient Mizuzan animal ancestors and well... us half-breeds would get their animal parts._

_The most fun we could actually have was sleeping and being alone. And that to you must be boring as hell..._

_"Mommy... What's wrong with her?" a little boy questioned, pointing in my direction._

_"Shush Kai, that's a half-breed. I'd be hiding too if I wasn't normal," the mother scoulded, pulling her son along._

_Yeah... I had gotten used to those comments... 'half-breed, sub-human, freakazoid, even Striped Menace. Really! It was only my tail and ears that were striped! I had grown sick of it here where if you didn't have this and that, you weren't normal. The only thing that actually gave me hope of living here was my family... but they wouldn't be here for long. They were all **normal**... yet they still loved me. The runt... the freak... the-_

_"I disagree..."_

_I whipped my head around in every location. Where did that voice come from?_

_"Who's there? !" I shouted, pulling out my dagger in case this person wanted trouble. If there was more than one... then I was screwed..._

_"Calm down, little tiger... I merely want to play a game with you," that voice hissed like a viper..._

_Chills raced up and down repeatedly on my spine, making me shiver and shake ever so slightly. I was on edge... and I couldn't get off of it until that voice... that entity... its ever-deceiving aura left the area. And by the way it had sounded... It wasn't leaving anytime soon. Every breathe that I took only brought me closer to curiousity and my possible death. A question tried to escape the confines of my mouth... but my sixth sense made me think otherwise. Still... I was half-tiger... and a tiger was a cat... and well, you should know the saying._

_"...W-what kind of game?" I asked in a shaking, quivering voice._

_I knew it was a bad idea from the start. Out of nowhere, 10 males, all humans, appeared, armed with katanas and daggers and my greatest fear... catnip. One that appeared different from all of the rest, his midnight black hair and red eyes that burned like a forest fire, approached me as two of his subordinates pinned my body against the willow tree that I was sitting under. He smirked like he had won an entire continent and that it was at his disposal. I merely glared._

_"Oh, just one where you die is all... or give me what I want," he explained, getting all up in my space._

_I had to admit... he smelled kind of good for a guy that wanted me dead if I didn't give him what he wanted. He didn't smell like that colonge that most guys wear that made you want to puke out your guts, but he smelled like Irish spr- WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT! THIS GUY'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND I'M THINKING OF HOW GOOD HE SMELLS? GET IT TOGETHER, KIRA!_

_"What do you want from me?" I growled, trying to get his little minions off of me._

_"You know what I want, Kira... where is it." He demanded in a cold, icy voice._

_Yeah, he DEMANDED, never asked. What- or who- was this guy! ?_

_"What're you talking about! ?" I asked in a desperate voice, much to my disliking._

_"The damn Silver Wind, Kira! I've spent every last day this week trying to find it, and I REFUSE TO LET A DEFIANT HALF-BREED STAND IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" he demanded, practically mauling the poor willow tree that was supporting my weight._

_"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_

_I kicked all of them somewhere they wouldn't want to be kicked and dashed away from the mob, slipping through the many tree branches that threatened to slow me down with their roots sticking out waiting to trip me. After five minutes I had reached a clearing that was inturrpted by the occasional tree._

_'__**I have to keep running, I have to keep running, I have to kee-'**_

_**I tripped. I fucking tripped with ten guys that want to kill me not even fifthy feet away from me... is this how it ends, with me thinking of what to do, how to run away and as I stumble to my feet, a silver katana stabs into my body, making the crimson regret and betrayal that was my blood flow out of me? Would I die... staring into the eyes of the one that desired information from me that I didn't even **__**know **__**that I held within my mind, him laughing at my fatal injury and my pain that couldn't possibly match up to the endless years of abuse and heartache...? Let everything that my family has done for me... go into the trash? **_

_**'No... I will live through this turmoil like my father has. I will stand with a brave heart like my mother. I will taunt the enemy with insults like my brothers, and deceive them with my actions and appearance like my sisters. I will become my family... In one body.'**_

_As I struggled to my feet, I gripped my dagger into my hands and dashed away from the mob of assassins, those morons following on my heels. If I was going to escape, I might as well do it having fun. One by one, I dodged and evaded all of their attacks on me, being careful not to run into their 'leader' while doing so. After all 9 of his minions were down, I dashed out of the forest... and to the edge of the world. All that I could see was whitish-gray clouds...and a land down below. Someplace the high elders called... Hyrule. A land of hope and love and loathed by the Twilight Realm that felt as if the goddesses had chosen Hyrule in favoritism and just casted the other kingdoms aside. I had always wondered when I was little how Hyrule looked. But now wasn't the time for thinking, it was the time for action, and just standing on the edge of my world with some crazy psycho- wait, where'd he go? Wasn't he behind me with all the othe-_

_"Surprise, love." I heard, then felt that entity 'push' me over the edge and into the clouds, a blood-curdling scream coming from my lips as I fell down into SnowPeak Manor's roof and was knocked out cold._

_**Back to the Present**_

I growled at the memory that brought me here, that brought me to this 'cursed land of mortal Hylians'. Whoever that entity was... he was still looking for the Silver Wind, most likely. Hopefully. ... maybe...? Oh Farore, please let it still be there! I mentally sighed and stared at my reflection in the clear spring water. Why did I even _want _to go back? The only thing that would happen would be me getting even more abuse than before, especially since I had broke the second highest rule of my home: Never, _even if your life depended on it, _have verbal, physical, or mental contact with a Hylian. The first was just unbelievable; Never fall in love with a Hylian. Hylians and my homeland people, the Mizuzans, if they mated together... they would produce a half-breed. That's how I came to be, because of my Mizuza mother and my Hylian father meeting and falling in love. If I had broken the highest rule... my punishment would be death. Yet mother and father still lived so...

"Kira, you alright?" I heard Link ask.

I turned to face him, looking into his deep blue eyes. They danced to the beat of a worrisome song.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Not like I was counting the clouds or anything..." I muttered the last part.

"You know," Link began, sitting next to me in his green tunic. I envyed him and his easy-going attitude. He could become friends with anyone, no matter if he was a Hylian, Mizuzan, or a half-breed. He was just that nice. "We could've left today instead of waiting on Epona."

"Yeah... but walking takes forever and your horse needs rest anyway," I admitted, playing with a blade of grass in my hands.

Link smiled and looked into the water at his reflection. What was he thinking about...? If I concentrated hard enough on his reflection... I swear I caught a glint of sadness in those ocean blue depths of his eyes. ...Midna.

"Hey... what's the matter?" I asked, putting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Had to pretend to not know what was wrong, or he might know that I was stalking him for his entire quest. And that would lead to plenty of gay babies.

Link gave me a slightly shocked face, then stared back into the water.

"It's nothing, really..." Link sighed, then rose to his feet, myself doing the same. "Well, you coming or what?"

I blinked in confusion at Link's outstretched hand, then smacked my forehead once again. Stupid stupid stupid!

"I-I know where I'm going!" I assured, blushing slightly and stamping away from him.

Wait, hold the phone. I-I was blushing! ?

** Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! Kira is developing 'feelings!'**

** Yuki: Amazement! Not really, considering how ghetto Kira acts.**

** o.o Kira does not act ghetto!**

** Yuki: aren't you supposed to be saying something?**

** ... oh yeah! Review meh story, fav it, FAV MEEEE =3 you know you wanna see the waffel kirb-kirb again!**

**#\(-^ ^-)/#**

**-Haxutani (and somewhat Yuki)**


	4. Emotions, Conflict, and Smexyness

**Yeah, what now suckahs? xD Another chappie in 'IOTFM!' **

**Yuki: that sounds like a radio station...**

**Shush, you don't know that! .  
>Yuki: *anime sweatdrop* It's pretty obvious...<br>ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy~ hopefuly this will be the last boring filler chappie before we get to zeh ACTION! THE ADVENTURE! ZHA ROMANCE! and best of all... teehee, fail comedy x3**

**Yuki: Oh, my dear friend Haxutani doesn't own Legend of Zelda. If she did, then Dark Link would've lived and not have been destroyed in the Water Temple so he could skip with... 'pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows'. Don't ask me, she thought it o.o' READY SET GO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Was it really possible? Me... blushing? !<p>

Maybe it was only out of embarrassment and stuff like that, like when some girl sees the star quarterback and he winks at her. Yeah, that's what it was. It had to be. It couldn't have been Link's charming smile and his- STOP IT. STOP IT NOW, BRAIN!

As Link and I walked into Ordon, I actually visibly relaxed... It was just so calming here, it seemed like the forest back home. The fact that Link's house was made out of a tree made me smile: more nature lover than some prissy town person that couldn't go a day without their fancy robes.

"Go on inside, Zelda's in there also," Link assured, helping me climb up the ladder.

Yay, a ladder! Now I can jump down from the little platform that was made for the door to be able to be there! What now, stairs?

"Alrighty," I paused, then thought over what I would say next. "What're you about to do anyway?"

"Oh, just about to say hello to everyone is all, avoid Ilia at all costs... but other then that, just relax a bit," Link smiled, opening the door to his house.

"So, if you're going to relax... why do Zelda and I have to stay indoors...?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as his gestures as we saw Zelda cooking something over the fire of a pot that hung like a suspended hog.

Link smiled nervously and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm... food?"

I glared and jumped down from the platform, crossing my arms and giving him my 'tell me the truth or I'll kick you again' look. "Lies."

Link sighed and gave me an apologetic look. "Everyone's going to think it's weird that I came back with the princess and some girl that just happened to be at the Arbiter's Grounds..."

So he was slightly embarrassed that he could be seen as a pimp. I laughed at the thought. He seemed _waaaay_ too innocent to be a pimp!

"Link... would they _really _care about us being in the village with you?" I questioned, casting him a doubtful look.

"Well... Ilia-"

I stopped him short right there. "Ilia, Ilia, Ilia! You speak of her as if she's your mother! Ilia can go and fuck herself with a pumpkin for all I care! You shouldn't care what she thinks!" I ranted.

I knew I was being all bitchy but he had to hear the truth. Ilia. is. just. a. bi-

"And who do you think you are?" I heard a voice behind me call out.

I turned around. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes glared right at me, standing with her hands on her hips. Speak of the devil, and he- uhh she, will find you. I only smiled at her sweetly.

"I think I'm Kira," I answered in a polite tone, practically mocking her.

I heard Zelda walk towards the doorway and watch us with curious eyes. Ilia saw her and gasped softly in shock, noticing that Zelda was wearing _normal _ clothes instead of her dress. Although she was in a dress much like Ilia's, the daughter of Mayor Bo still bowed in respect.

"P-princess!" Ilia stuttered, a minuet blush appearing on her face. "I-I didn't know that you were here!"

No shiz, sherlock... you got here like 5 seconds ago. I mentally rolled my eyes and looked at Zelda, who only stared at Ilia in confusion.

"And who are you to think that you can speak to my advisor in such a manner?" Zelda fibbed, the obvious look of nervousness in her eyes.

I guess she was practicing her lying skills while I was thinking. I got to say... she almost made me believe her!

"Y-your advisor?" Ilia questioned, looking at me like she wanted to apologize ten times then punch me in the face for not telling her sooner.

I wanted to punch her. I wanted to kick her. I wanted to punch and kick her while she was tied to a stake. But I couldn't. So I did the nice thing; I smiled.

"Yes, Kira is my advisor. Now I believe you owe her an apology...," Zelda pointed out, slightly glaring at Ilia.

Link looked like he wanted to tell the truth, but I gave him a pleading look that begged him not to do so. For me and for Ilia's soon-to-be mauled body. So he resorted to the next best thing, trying to stop the apocolyptic fight that was about to commence.

"Kira didn't tell Ilia that she was your advisor because Kira didn't have the chance to, your highness," Link admitted in a serious tone, bowing in respect to the princess he knew for basically only a day.

Hell, they could be good actors the way they were talking. I felt Ilia's stare and looked her dead in the eye.

"Why is she dressed like some... _thing?_" Ilia questioned, tilting her head to the side at my clothes.

How DARE she make my clothes seem like rags and goatpoopie? I had lost my cool, and was now beginning my torment on her like how a tiger stalks its prey.

"I know that I'm sounding like a total priss at the moment, but these _things _were passed down by many of my ancestors, _Ilia_," I hissed and spat her name like it was trash.

She only blinked. No hostile remark, no glare. She. only. _blinked._

"Oh. I didn't realize it, they just seem so new, and so... foreign," Ilia commented, mesmerized by my clothing.

I only gave her the most bored, blasé, 'are you on something because that was pretty obvious' look that I could muster. THANK YOU CAPTINA OBVIOUS!

"Anyway, Ilia. I need you to make sure the little ones don't try and stalk me, please," Link smiled, climbing down the ladder and heading towards his beautiful chestnut mare.

Link petted her with great care, and the horse nuzzled him affectionatly. It was so cute watching the fated pair like that! I wondered for only a second... Where could I find a horse like Epona?

"Well, how come?" Ilia asked, genuinly confused.

Link kept his gaze adverted from Ilia's as best as he could. He took a deep breath and uttered, "I'm going to take Kira home."

Ilia glared slightly at me, probably thinking 'He just got back and because of YOU, he's leaving AGAIN?' ... what a possesive little b-

"I understand. More monsters must be running about then if the princess and her _advisor_ are in our presence," Ilia hinted the word 'advisor' with malice.

Awww~ she hates me! How cute~!

"Thanks, Ilia," Link smiled, walking away from Epona and giving Ilia a hug.

Ilia only blushed slightly and hugged him back, giving me a 'he's mine' look over his shoulder, although he couldn't see it. I only stuck my tongue out at her and winked as Link released her from the hug.

"We're leaving in a couple of days, alright?" Link smiled at me.

"Alright," I stated, climbing up the ladder and entering Link's homey... uhh, home.

But what I really thought was, 'What if we don't leave in time?'

Sleeping on the floor isn't exactly what prisses would think about doing, but Zelda and I, who were becoming closer and closer as friends with each passing second, thought of it as a new experiance.

I found out that at a young age that her father had died, and when she was 14 she was to take the throne. She found out a lot about me that I couldn't help but share... well, besides the mysterious killer that wants the Silver Wind.

Yeah, I had to avoid that as much as possible, but I think she knew I was hiding something. Link only ignored our girl talk and spent the day healing up Epona. In retrospec... that was like enduring our girl talk...

Well, I found out one thing: Link wouldn't let us sleep on the floor.

Zelda desperatly wanted to sleep on the floor and she didn't want Link to sleep on the wooden floor, so now here we are... Link and I... in the same bed. Not to mention... he's shirtless and I'm sleeping in one of those Ordon dresses, except it was like cream colored instead of white. I tried to hide the crimson blush that was on my face as I faced away from Link.

He has this effect on me that just makes the blood rush into my face everytime I look at him... I shook my head furiously, scratching my tiger ears irritably. _Get it together, Kira! He's just taking you home, that's all! Now get his hot, smexy, shirtless, blonde-haired, blue-eyed self out of your-_

"_I got it, I got it_!" I thought angrily, biting my bottom lip until it bled.

Though... in my heart, all I could do is argue with what I thought. Ugh, what was wrong with me? I'm used to not showing emotions and not give away any information even under the greastest means of torture! If I was like this... then why does Link affect me like this?

I pulled the cover over my shoulders in frustration and fell into a stressful siesta.

**Accomplishment, suckahs! Yeah I likey this chapter, really shows the emotions that Kira is beginning to have for Linky Boy. And yeah... I don't like Ilia. At all. She is so mean to Link because of Epona's injury at the beginning! Anyway, before I bash some more on Ilia... Review~ (I also accept flames. BUT if they burn down Ordon Village, then YOU will be the one to blame, not moi~!) Buh Bye for now, lovelies~ ^ ^**

**Yuki: 'It Only Took Five Minutes' is copyright 2011 by 'Haxutani' on FF and 'MelodySonatagirl' on Quizilla. (Yes, they're the same people ^ ^)**

**Going to try and update AT LEAST every week. If I don't update, then I either forgot or still trying to write the next chappie. FORGIVE ME FOR ANY TYPOS!**

**-Haxutani and Yuki! **

**#(-^ ^) #(-^ ^-)# (-^ ^)# (-^^)# #( ^ ^)**


	5. Hmmm Now what to do?

**Haxutani: Hello again, my lovey audience! I hope your week was a little better if your usual week was crappy... yeah, I care. =3 Anyway~ here's Chapter 5! and FanFiction took away my dancing Kirb-Kirb's ****ARMS****! NOT THE ARMS! NOW WHAT WILL THEY EAT THEIR WAFFLES WITH? Anyway, disclaimer time! (Why do we even need them, this **_**is **_** FanFiction... it's kind of obvious we don't own the game...)**

**Disclaimer: (as said by Yuki, but he's taking a nap right now ^ ^) 'My dear Haxutani doesn't own Legend of Zelda. If she did... then Link would've been talking with his awesomeful voice if he had one!'**

**... *thinks he would sound smexy xD' Let's get this ship on the sea, shall we? =3**

**Yuki: *wakes up and waves around a checkered flag* LET'S GO! *goes back to sleep***

* * *

><p>-Link's POV-<p>

Kira's been sleeping kind of restlessly for the last couple of days... Zelda's noticed this also and I see the way she looks at Kira when she turns around. It's always filled with worry and nothing else, and it seems like she's always trying to make me confront her friend and make her feel better. Really, I wish I could tell Kira that whatever reason she's seeming upset is no big deal and make her feel better, but... I just don't know how to put it into words. Maybe if I-

"Link, c'mon slowpoke! Talo and Malo want to see your new weapons!" Kira called from outside.

I only sighed and climbed down the ladders, heading to the door still in my tunic. All that the children have been wanting to see or listen to lately was my adventure, let alone how I defeated the many bosses that stood in the way. That was Talo's favorite to hear, especially the battle with Zant. Malo still runs all of the Malo Marts, including the flagship store that was still in Kakariko. I've got to say... it has helped a lot.

Instead of climbing down the ladder that led to the door, I jumped like Kira usually did every morning.

Every day usually went as so; I'd wake up with Kira still sleeping next to me looking like she was in a slight nightmare, but she'd awake to the smell of the bacon that Zelda would be cooking. Then, while I was telling or showing something to the children, Zelda would spend her time with Epona and Kira would be walking around the area and just admiring the nature, most of the time singing songs that most didn't even know. She had a nice voice... she just hid it a lot.

Talo ran up to me with Malo, Beth and Colin, jumping up and down excitedly like a rabbit who won the carrot lottery. Kira's analogies have rubbed off on me it seems...

"What're you going to show us today, Link!" Talo wondered excitedly, a big grin on his face as he looked up at me.

"I... haven't decided yet, actually..." I smiled.

Kira, from behind Colin, rolled her green eyes and mouthed the words 'Dominon Rod' and 'Armogohma', stretching her arms out to exaggerate the size of that demonic spider sent from Hell.

So I began telling the children about Armogohma and how I defeated it with the help of the Dominion Rod. Talo most of all was exited when he got to hold onto said rod and tried whacking Beth and Colin with it. As I tried to keep him from damaging Beth and Colin's brains, Kira only sighed and walked away into Ordon Woods. What was wrong with her today...?

-Kira's POV-

Seeing Talo chased Beth and Colin around with the Dominion Rod was only slightly funny, especially with Malo trying to catch him and make him stop his torment. Sadly, it didn't cheer me up at all. Nothing seemed to, not even the occasional goat that tried to half-way maul Ilia into pieces. And that would've had me rolling on the ground laughing, trying to hold it in before Ilia stomped over and tried to kick me in the ribs. But... all I did was stand there and stare as the goat got her all muddy. Seriously, what was wrong with me lately? Zelda's noticed it, but I ignore her concern and try to be all hyper like I usually am. Hopefully, Epona would be better by tomorrow and we can leave, but my patience for that horse is running thin.

As I neared the Ordon Spring, I only barely heard the sound of heavy breathing. Considering how Zelda had led Epona here earlier, I couldn't help but go to my defensive side and stealthfully approach the gate to the spring. When I looked beyond the corner, I couldn't believe what I even saw...

It was _him. _The same guy that pushed me over the edge... his black hair and his red eyes that burned their way into my memory... that coal black tunic that made slight shivers run up my spine, his gleaming scarlet and onyx blade and shield so closely resembling Link's. They could've been... twins so to say... just one divine, closely held by close in the arms of the goddesses, and one cursed and banished away from the light like it was an unwanted child.

A sick, sinister smile was on this... Dark Link's face as he pointed the tip of his blade at Zelda's body that could only try to scamper away in the shallow depths of the spring. I glared daggers at Dark Link, but resisted the urge to pounce on him. I had to listen to what he was saying while ignoring Epona's whinnies of despair and warning. Then... well, a replay of what happened to Link at Arbiter's Grounds, only more... _bloody_.

"My dear princess... I will not ask again about the whereabouts of that meddlesome tiger girl," Dark Link smiled, aiming the blade right at Zelda's throat.

She only held her head up and glared right him. "I don't believe I will grant you such information, Dark."

Dark Link's smile only grew wider as he drew the blade away from Zelda's neck. I was just about to let a sigh of relief slip through my lips. Just about to.

"If you won't tell me where she is... then I shall kill her only means of transportation," Dark Link explained, making a sideglance at... EPONA?

I could sense the fear that Epona's face sent as she backed up a couple steps, shaking her head and snorting in disapproval at Dark Link's idea. His smile only grew in size, a demonic enticing glint in his scarlet red orbs. Dark Link tilted his blade to the side, the sharp end aimed right for Epona's neck. Zelda gasped silently and began to rise to her feet, only to sit back down when Dark Link glared at her. He meant business... and business I'll give him right in the nads.

Taking a deep breath, I was about to take a step towards the upcoming pandemonium until I heard footsteps behind me. Hesitant footsteps that sounded like...

I looked behind me to see Link dashing up beside me, skidding quietly to a stop just feet in front of my body. I glared at him to stay quiet as the sun began its journey to the underworld, leaving behind a magnificent display of orange and purple and pink in the sky. However, we couldn't stare at the sunset this time.

"What're you doing here?" I shouted in a whisper, careful not to be too loud and reveal my location.

"I came to check on you, Zelda, and Epona. What's happening?" Link answered, hugging the wall with me and peeking around the corner.

We both stared at Dark Link, although Link's expression hardened when he saw the dark version of himself. He must have a grudge against him...and possibly vice versa.

"Well... that guy is threatening to kill Epona if Ze-"

My sentence was interrupted as a dagger shot through the air and stuck into a tree root behind me, missing my face by mere inches. I only gulped quietly and hid my face from view, looking Link in the eye.

"I think he found out we were here..." I whispered as quietly as I could, hearing footsteps approaching both Link and I slowly.

Link looked around hurriedly, in means of safety and escape when he pointed to a hole that looked easy to crawl into. "Hide in there and don't come out til I say so, got it?" Link ordered, pushing me towards the hole.

I got on my hands and knees and began crawling into the hole, only to turn around in it to face him. His usual calm, playful eyes were now tense and serious, reflecting the taut atmosphere that was now present. "What about you and Zelda?" I asked quietly, seeing a shadow behind Link.

"Same." Was all Link said before he turned around, his silver sword glinting off the setting sun's rays.

Dark Link pulled Zelda's body along with him, despite her refusal to go. Epona cantered behind them, a sorrowful expression on her face. I could sense Link's glare only to harden more. Dark Link smiled.

" 'Ello, Link. Still herding those goats, aren't you?" Dark Link joked lightly, despite the seriousness.

Link only continued to glare, tightening his grip on the Master Sword. Zelda looked around the verdant area that began to become washed by an overlay of orange. That is... until she saw me in the hole. My eyes widened considerably while I tried to focus on Dark Link and Link's mini conversation, but Zelda kept staring right at me.

I shook my head rapidly, telling her to look at Link before Dark noticed and gave away my position.

"...ere is she?" My hearing was back on as I heard Dark Link ask of my whereabouts once again.

"Where's who...?" Link questioned, taking a step closer only to have Zelda pulled closer to Dark Link's body with his blade at her throat. Dark smiled as Link stood still.

"Where. is. Kira?" Dark Link smiled, moving the sword away from Zelda's neck.

I carefully began to scurry backwards deeper into the tunnel, making sure that I didn't make any sounds. Sadly... things never go my way unless there's a screw up somewhere.

I felt something... furry brush up against my ankles. I brought my tail in front of my face and still felt that feeling scurrying up and down my leg. Slightly turning my head to the side... I gasped quietly.

There, on my leg... was a mouse. A little ginger brown field mouse with beady little black eyes, nibbling on a sunflower seed happily and full of content. Now... if I was Ilia, I would've screamed, gave away my hiding place, and gotten kidnapped by Dark Link. Thank you Atria that I wasn't. I had to hold in the urge to make a girly 'so cute~!' as it brushed and scratched its ears with its front paws like a hamster.

"I don't know who you're talking ab-" Link was interrupted.  
>I-I couldn't hold it in any longer... too much cuteness... m-must... crap.<p>

"Aww, that's so cute! Look at those little whiskers and those little ears~!"

I burst.

"Umm... what was that noise?" Dark Link questioned.

I heard footsteps come near the hole and instinctivly backed up, feeling the little mouse crawl up my leg and onto my shoulders like a parrot.

"Uhh... I wouldn't look in there..." Zelda warned, possibly stepping towards Link for safety.

"And why not?" The footsteps stopped.

"...I will have to kill you if you do," Link proclaimed.

The little mouse scurried onto the top of my head, possibly getting into a good position for... something. Hearing Link and Dark Link's swords met in a metallic song only made me wonder who would win... who was dodging and reacting to the attack that failed to scar them, the one who would only be an inch away from escaping without a scratch, only to earn it anyway. All of this ran through my mind as that mouse began cleaning its face... just like a hamster.

-Zelda's POV-

Watching Link and Dark fight like this was terrible... and it also wasn't fair. Link was badly cut everytime he tried to do the Helm Splitter or the Great Spin, as Dark copied his moves perfectly. He seemed to dance with his sword than to just fight blindly, to time his movements as to inflict the greatest amount of damage. And all I could do was stand and watch them hurt each other; cutting their stomachs and abdomens, trying to cut each others jugular veins only to dodge a nearly fatal stab to the heart.

It angered me not to be able to help, to just stand there and cheer Link on. It... it wasn't exciting at all. And Kira, what was she doing just hiding in that hole? I looked towards it thoughtfully... and saw a little mouse crawl out.

I gasped softly... those evil beady black eyes, its horrid brown and white fur disheveled with dirt. And those eyes looked right at me in malice. I screamed loudly, backing up against the forest wall as it slowly scurried towards me, a little confused look on its face. Link and Dark Link's swords clashed into an 'X' formation as they both looked in my direction.

"G-GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO, DON'T HURT PASHI!" I heard Kira call out, scampering out of the hole to scoop the creature in her hands.

Dark Link slowly raised an eyebrow, while Link gave a confused look. I still stared at the minute monster in horror as Kira placed it on her shoulder. She looked at Dark Link, waved hi, and began petting so-called 'Pashi' on its head.

-Kira's POV-

"Pashi, you're so cute and furry and-" I stopped my sentence before I went any farther.

Casting a sideglance to my right, I saw Link looking at me like I gave away top secret info to the enemy that wanted to destory the world with a deadly weapon, and Dark Link giving me a 'Found you, now you're going to get punishment from a shark with eletric abilities' look, along with a smile.

"Hello to you too, love," Dark Link stated, his smile only growing wider as he took a step towards me.

I growled softly, placing Pashi on my shoulder and taking a couple steps back towards Zelda, who only freaked out more.

"NO NO NO NO NO, NOT THIS WAY!"

I turned around hurriedly and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them like a mad person and completely forgetting about Dark Link.

"CALM DOWN PRISS, ITS JUST A LITTLE MOUSE!"

"ITS A BEAST THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

"... Zelda... explain this to me," I began, hearing Link tackle Dark Link to the ground and begin a fightcloud. I took Pashi off of my shoulders and let her sit in my hands, washing her face with her little paws. "How is something so small yet cute as hell...'a demonic monster'?"

Zelda completaly ignored the flying fists and crunches that eminated from behind me, Pashi cleaned her paws delicately, and Epona- wait. Where was that horse at?

-Epona's POV-

Watching that violence got me thirsty... I carefully trotted away and towards the spring, dipping my muzzle towards the water and drinking to my heart's content. Many thoughts swam through my head and I couldn't stay focused on one for more than five seconds. Listening to Kira and Zelda's argument about the little rodent was humorous yet proved a good point.

"Because it might have diseases or cursed or-"  
>"It is too cute to be diseased! And look at that wittle fawce!"<p>

I heard Zelda scream and could perfectly see Kira shoving Pashi near Zelda's face. That poor poor princess...

"Well, that was a little graphic, was it not?"

I quickly turned around, glaring at the one stallion that I wished would just go to wherever Zant went; Tenebrae. His coal black coat... his crimson red eyes... they burned with an intensity of anger and amusement that I couldn't understand. I snorted.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, cantering towards him slowly and cautiously.

"Waiting for my master to hurry up and get that tiger girl," Tenebrae whinned, tossing his head to the side and trotting around me in circles.

I could've scoffed if I wanted to at his cockyness. "I seriously doubt he will...,"

"And what makes you think that, _Epona_?" Tenebrae snorted.

"I don't think it, I _know_ it, _Tenebrae_," I whinnied, beginning to trot towards the exit.

Tenebrae glared and galloped in front of me, stomping his midnight black hooves threateningly. Why was he stopping me?

"Get out of my way!" I neighed angrily, rearing up on my hind legs and trying not to kick him in the face.

"No chance, chestnut."

-Kira's POV-

The sound of grunts and pants made both Zelda and I turned around, Pashi running up my arm and onto her favortie spot. Dark Link was pinned to the ground, Link's sword at his throat and ready to slash straight through and end all of this. For a second, I thought I heard a neigh in the distance, but it probably was Epona.

Dark Link smirked. "So, you plan on killing me?"

"Pretty simple, yes," Link answered, glaring harder at Dark. "Any final requests?"

Dark Link's smile only grew...What was this asswipe planning and why was he smiling?

"Yes. I want Tenebrae."

Link only gave a confused look. "Tenebrae?"

Far off in the distance, a whinny was heard, soon the clashing of hooves hitting the ground followed. Everyone looked up to see a beautiful yet menacing black horse... and Epona was following right behind it, a hint of anger in her black eyes.

"What the he-"

"Too slow, hero!" Dark Link smiled, kicking Link off of him and grabbing onto Tenebrae's reins, hoisting himself onto the horse with a small triumphant chuckle.

Link hit a tree trunk head first, sliding down like those birds do in cartoons when they fly into a window. More blood than what was expected to still be in his body began pouring out, making Zelda gasp softly and begin to dash to his side.

"ZELDA, NO!" I shouted, reaching out to grab her dress and pull her back towards me.

Dark Link saw what I was about to do and snapped Tenebrae's reins, galloping towards Zelda and scooping her up in one fell swoop like an eagle. Zelda began kicking and punching his arm, trying to loosen his grip on her so she could escape. I growled softly and transformed into a bengal tiger (not the biggest, but still I'm a tiger) and dashed after them, Pashi gripping onto my fur as tightly as her little paws could.

'_It's either now or never. Link's injuries can wait, he'll only worry about Zelda and that will stress him out and- wait, what am I thinking? I could just let Dark Link take Zelda and-... okay, saving her now while I still have the chance'_

**...I don't know what to say for myself o.o'**

**Yuki: She only worked on this for... two days. And... yeah, she got distracted.**

**Only because we had to go to Ohio for a visit to my family . (which sucked.)  
>Yuki: Hopefully she will work on it THE ENTIRE TIME next week so it'll be longer and won't be rushed at the last minute...<strong>

**... grr.**

**Yuki: Hope you have a good week everyone.**

**-Haxutani and Yuki!**


	6. Aww crap, now what do we? Mori?

**HEY HEY HE- *trips on air and falls flat on face* Oww.**

**Yuki: *anime sweatdrop and helps Haxutani up***

**^ ^' thankies. As I was saying, welcome back to 'It Only Took Five Minutes'! I'm your fail authoress and this is my co-writer!**

**Yuki: ... *waves***

**and this is- *points to silverish-red fairy* ... uhh, who is this?**

**Yuki: ... That's Aki.**

**Aki: Hiya!  
>AWW ITS SO KAWAII! *rambles on and on*<br>Yuki: ... My dear Haxutani does't own Legend of Zelda, only her OC's and plot of this story. If she did, then Ganondorf would've been named Ganondork and wearing more awesomer armor then he already has. AND IT'D BE RED! Alright, let's get this thing on the road.**

**Aki: *flies onto Haxutani's shoulder* READY!  
>Yuki: SET!<br>TACOS! Hahaha, suckahs~! **

Chasing these two was tiresome... my amber paws were aching, my now golden eyes stung from the dirt and sand that flew from Tenebrae's hooves, and my black stripes heaved whenever I took in a deep breath. And Tenebrae didn't even seem tired out! I sighed heavily, speeding up to the black stallion's flank; where Zelda was _still_ hanging off slightly.

"KIRA!" she screamed happily and full of terror. Dark Link only smirked his alluring yet malevolent smile, casting me a sideglance and cracking the reins, forcing Tenebrae to go faster.

"Shaddup, I'm two feet away!" I growled, forcing my body to go faster than it was used to.

Pashi could barely hold on, but kept an iron grip on my ears. I saw my target in sight once again and gave her a warning glare not to tell of my location. Coiling almost all of my speed and strenght into my legs, I leaped for Tenebrae's flanks, knocking Zelda onto my back.

"Umm... oww!" Zelda winced, gripping tightly onto my fur.

"You wanna go back with him!" I growled, slowing down and turning back around towards Ordon.

Going across the Bridge of Eldin took much less time than it did this time. Probably because of the ever-increasing sound of hooves that got louder and louder the closer they got.

"They're catching up to us, tiger!" Zelda pointed out, looking behind us in a desperate attempt to keep me informed on our... erm... stalkers. Yeah, let's call them stalkers for now.

"Well I'm a tiger not a cheetah, so shush!" I hissed, trying to run faster with all of her weight on me.

It wasn't that she was heavy, it was only because I was an adolescent tiger and not full grown. The princess is expecting a little bit too much from me. Pashi was gripping my shoulder fur, sqeaking softly and almost like she was panicking. Appearantly... I wasn't the only one who heard her.

"THAT RODENT IS HERE TOO!" Zelda screamed in terror, almost leaning back and falling off my back.

"WOMAN, IT IS JUST A FIELD MOUSE! DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR DIE?" I growled, turning into the Faron Providence and long ago passing Kakariko Village. Sadly, Dark Link was still behind us, Tenebrae catching up the louder Zelda screamed.

"I WANNA LIIIIVE!"

"THEN SHADDUP ALREADY!" I half-way roared, making a sharp turn to the right and heading for Faron Woods, dust and dirt flying up into the air.

Hearing Tenebrae skid slightly informed me that he had to have slowed down. Purr-fect. Although, Zelda's screaming was raping my ears... must've been murdering Pashi's. As I ran by people stared crazily at us like we were on crack, then they noticed Tenebrae and ran screaming with terror.

"RUN IN FEAR FROM DARK LINK AND TENEBRAE!" I heard the black horse neigh loudly, galloping faster as Dark Link kicked his flanks with a power-filled 'YAH!'

"I run because I chose to, pony..." I muttered softly, dashing into Faron Woods and almost running over Coro's afro-bearing self, probably falling over after seeing Tenebrae.

"How much farther?" Zelda questioned, looking over her shoulder constantly instead of raping both mine and Pashi ears.

"Not that fa- oh _now _you stop screaming!" I mewed, passing Faron's Spring.

Something whizzed its way into the air and landed right in the shoulder that Pashi wasn't on. Burning with an intensity, I roared in pain while losing my balance and tripping onto my flank, Pashi and Zelda falling off of me with squeaks and screams. A scarlet river soon formed where the presumed Fire Arrow was lodged into my shoulder, my breathing becoming more shallow by the second as I watched Dark Link climb off Tenebrae and pick up Zelda, shouldering her passed out form. He casted a sideglance at my body, and I glared.

"Thanks for handing me my prize back, love," Dark Link smirked, placing Zelda onto Tenebrae's saddle and walking towards me.

I growled, not only in pain but warning, as he got closer and closer towards me.

"There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over...," Dark Link sighed, unsheathing his sword and aiming it at my heart, its beat speeding up more tan when I was running.

Slowly, yet dramatically, he raised his sword above his head, but made a weird face. I could've done the same the way he struck his sword into the ground and began glaring at nothing in paticular. What was holding his back from dealing the final blow? If he was going to kill me, then he might as well the pr-

"I must bid you adiue, love..." he muttered angrily, clenching his fists and walking away hurriedly.

I slowly rose to my paws, standing and staring at him confused as he jumped onto Tenebrae's back.

"Where are you going...?" I growled softly, taking a couple hurt-filled steps towards him and his stallion.

"Back to the Dark Realm. If you wish to get this princess back, then call my name and show me the Silver Wind within seven days," Dark Link informed, only looking back once.

I growled softly, ready to dash right at him when I felt Pashi climb onto my wounded shoulder and pull out the arrow gently.

"If that mouse wasn't here, I would've finished you long ago..." Dark Link growled softly, taking out an onyx viola and bow.

What was so scary about Pashi?

He relaxed slightly, and began to play a slightly haunting song, sounding just like a dark version of Lacrimosa. I was entranced... it was beautiful; the skill and song that he played, making wonderful reactions to the animal life in the woods. They sang along to this masterpiece, Pashi joining in as well. I would've done the same... if a giant black portal didn't appear right in front of Tenebrae as he calmly trotted into it. As he and his master disappeared, the song floated through the air, ending magnificently and making me... slightly calmer, despite the conditions. I sighed heavily and transformed back into my half-tiger form, looking at where the portal once was, Pashi on top of my head between my ears.

"Well... now what?" I asked the mouse who look at me upside-down from her location.

"I say we find that Silver Wind," a voice called out, sounding slightly depressed.

I quickly turned around, only to find Link and Epona by the pathway. Link only stared at me with slightly disappointed eyes... he must've heard Dark Link's mini performance and saw my reaction as he escaped with Zelda.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't save her..." I apologized, walking towards him slowly.

"It's alright," Link assured with a slight smile. He reached out to grab my hand, which I let him take without hestitation. "Well, shall we?"

I looked at him slightly confused, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we what?"

He laughed softly and helped me up on Epona, who only whinnied softly. "Get this Silver Wind that everyone seems to want," Link clarified, climbing onto Epona himself.

My eyes widened slightly and I nodded hurriedly, making sure to place Pashi in my pocket so she wouldn't fall off and get left behind.

"Alright. Hold onto me tightly, Kira," Link advised, gripping the reins and preparing to crack them.

I did as he instructed, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly and laying my head against his back. His heartbeat seemed to go slower than his upbeat attitude and a singal silver tear rolled down my cheek. I let Dark Link get away because of his enticing music... which made Link worry about Zelda... which made me feel completaly guilty... which made me shed a tear.

"Ready?" Link questioned, settling himself.

"Y-yeah, ready..." I sighed, holding onto him tighter, Pashi climbing into Link's hat. I giggled softly, but not loud enough for Link to hear. With a loud 'HIYA!', Epona reared onto her back legs while neighing and galloped off back towards Hyrule Field.

**Meanwhile ...**

_"Oh great... JUST great, Dark!" a furious female voice scoulded, glaring at Dark Link for his failure in returning the half-tiger._

_"What? Why are you scoulding me so, Sinfonietta?" Dark Link questioned innocently, rasing an eyebrow and smirking at his new master._

_The raven-haired girl sighed angrily, her hair hiding her blazing red eyes. _

_Sinfonietta's black angel wings folded against her back for them to not get injured as she rose from her obsidian throne, floating over the basalt floor towards Dark Link._

_"Dark... for one, you got into a duel with the Hero of Time, two you got the __**wrong girl**__, and last but least, you didn't bring me the item that I have requested. Now why is that...?" Sinfonietta pointed out, holding Dark Link's chin up teasingly._

_"I think I miss Ganon now..." Dark Link sighed, pushing Sinfonietta's hand away from his tanned face._

_The girl glared, but sighed. "Well, at least you brought a bargain chip for me. Not what I wanted, but better then nothing,"Sinfonietta smiled, looking towards the passed out princess on the floor._

_"Oh, now you don't hate me, love?" Dark Link smiled._

_"Not a chance. I still hate you for not getting me that Magic Armor from Malo Mart last week," Sinfonietta smiled, her dark orchid dress swishing at her ankles as she walked towards Zelda._

_Dark Link cursed under his breath as his mistress checked Zelda's faint pulse._

_"You didn't drain this one, did you?" she asked, facing Dark as he walked closer to her._

_"Nay, that would've been too easy love," Dark Link smiled, licking his lips as Sinfonietta sighed once again at his cocky behavior._

_"I seriously worry about you, Dark," Sinfonietta sighed, looking her highest ranked bounty hunter in the eyes. "One day, you're cocky attitude will get you killed."_

_Dark Link scoffed. "In your nightmares, Etta."_

**Teehee, back to Kira and Link!**

-Kira's POV-

"Hey wait a second... where are we even going?" I questioned as we stopped at the gate where that tunnel part of Faron Woods was.

"Temple of Time. We might be able to find some answers in there if we're lucky," Link replied, climbing off Epona as she whinnied quietly.

Pashi peeked out from Link's hat as I jumped off of Epona's back, landing with a soft _thud_ on a patch of grass. "And what if we don't find any answers...?" I questioned, holding my hand out for Pashi to leap onto.

"Then we just wasted a good...7 hours," Link chuckled softly, lighting the lantern and walking into the tunnel as Pashi crawled up my arm onto my shoulder.

I only stood there next to Epona as he went farther in. "...Well, that's nice to know...," I mumbled, following behind him and checking out the tunnel carefully.

So many rats were crawling and scurrying across the ground... Zelda would've been ran out screaming her head off. As we went further and further, it felt like someone was watching up with every step we took, the darkness threatening to snatch us up and take us to Hell, but the lantern kept those thoughts far from my head. Up ahead, we could see the dim silver moonlight that foretold the end of the tunnel. I dashed right for it too, Pashi trying her best not to fall off. Slowly to a stop, I took in the surroudings as Link stopped beside me, putting the lantern out and away.

The purple mist that was here before... just went poof. This made things easier, considering neither of us could jump so high and far without Midna's help. Pashi crawled down my body onto the ground, sniffing the air and scampering forward towards the second part of Faron Woods where the Forest Temple was. Turning to gaze behind us, Link went ahead and followed Pashi deeper into the woods. Glaring slightly at the tunnel we just left behind I dashed to Link's side, gripping his arm like a scared child.

"You alright, Kira?" he questioned, turning his head to look at me.

I nodded, staring at Pashi's minute body that lead us skillfully to the other side of the area.

It felt like we were walking forever when we reached the second part of Faron Woods. Link gave me a strange look when I gazed at the golden chicken- err, Cucco just clucking and walking on that ledge.

"What is it? You got something against Cuccos?" Link questioned, walking towards it and gently holding it above his head.

"Oh, no I just _adore_ random golden chickens that somehow aren't dead yet. How are we both supposed to get across there?" I questioned, looking over the edge and noticing _no land down below._

Link closed his eyes as Pashi squeaked and sniffed the air, scurrying off towards the Forest Temple that was basically a _giant as hell tree_.

"P-pashi, come back here!" I called out, sprinting after her and Link following after he placed the golden chicken back down on the ground.

She only kept running, straight into the temple. Small leaves falling from above made Pashi squeak in fright occasionally, totem poles standing tall on either side of this small forest like area making her slightly nervous, yet she continued to scamper. The walls were all wood, as if we were inside a tree, and Pashi ran into a fairly large opening that both Link and I could walk through side-by-side with room to spare.

"That wasn't here before..." Link muttered, both of us stopping at the hole and staring into its dark, slightly taunting depths.

Pashi sat at the entrance with us, waiting and scratching her ears with her front paws and washing her face. Ivy and lichen hung over the opening like curtains and as the slight wind blew by, it tickled our faces.

"Well... Pashi wouldn't lead us to anywhere dangerous... so, you want to go in or what?" I asked, taking a couple steps towards the assumed tunnel.

"Why not? Could be fun," Link smiled, lighting the lantern and walking ahead of me, into the tunnel and only noticable by the lantern's light. I followed after him, Pashi gripping my tail tightly and squeaking quietly as if she were calling something to protect us. Or guide us. Whichever it was, I'm sure she was praying that we would be safe. That is... if mice could pray.

The farther we went into the tunnel, I swear that I could hear relaxing music playing that could make even the fiercest dragon calm for mere hours. I looked at Link, who only had a confused face as well. Good, I wasn't the only one hearing the music. Then I was certain as the walls went from wooden to... viridian stardust? The ground changed also to a nighttime, bird's eye view of Hyrule, a giant full moon ahead of us as green feathers fell from practically nowhere like a light snowfall. In the middle of all of this beauty... was a girl.

She looked to be Link's age, if not older, with long coral pink hair and jade green eyes. A green sleeveless dress covered her body, a red shawl covering her shoulders and a vine emblem that was peeking from her neck. Throughout the time Link and I were gaping at her, she was playing a pan flute with green mist encircling her body, her eyes now opened at noticing Link's slight gasp. Pashi squeaked happily and dashed to the girl, crawling onto her shoulder and cleaning her front paws.

"Good work, Pashmina...," the girl smiled, patting Pashi- I mean Pashmina's- head tenderly, giving her a sunflower seed.

"Who are you?" Link questioned, glaring at the girl.

"My my! What a courageous tone you have young hero!" the girl sag happily, clasping her hands together happily. "I am Mori, goddess of the forest and animals alike. I must say, it is a pleasure to finally meet you both, Kira and Link."

"You've been waiting for us?" I questioned, relaxing slightly and swishing my tail.

"But of course! Why do you think I sent Pashmina to get you? It was not merely fate or coincedence," Mori smiled, scratching Pashmina's furry head.

"So... why'd you send for us?" Link asked, finally putting the lantern out and away.

"Well," Mori began, getting to her feet and folding her hands together, mini green rose petals surrounding her body. "That Dark Link fellow came a while ago, didn't he?"

I nodded along with Link and we both stepped closer to Mori, feeling the clear water that surrounded her splash as we stepped into it.

"He was looking for the Silver Wind... for his mistress. But he won't get her, nor will he be able to without _your _help, Kira," Mori continued.

"Ugh, why me?" I groaned, pouting slightly and crossing my arms like a child having a tantrum.

Mori giggled softly. "You don't remember do you? Oh well... as I was saying, he wants the Silver Wind for reasons that even I don't know. SO! Myself and the other goddesses sent the Silver Wind into another dimension. Only by seeing my sisters and I can you enter such realm," Mori explained.

"Uhh... we have a problem though. He took Zelda instead of me and-"  
>"I know. Pashmina told me. So, I will simply teleport her here at the end of the week, but for a price," Mori smiled.<p>

"...If I may ask, what price?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Mori's cheerful attitude.

"I need you to find my sisters and return them to their respective Goddess Fountains, such as this one. With our elements combined, we will be able to stop Dark Link's plot and save Hyrule. They will inform me of their return. If you find one of them, I will still teleport Zelda here since this will take a while...," Mori clarified, giving Link an apologetic look.

"So we still get the Silver Wind if we find your sisters and stop Dark?" I asked, my voice slightly hopeful.

"Of cour-"

"C'MON LINK LET'S GO!" I shouted, grabbing Link's arm and dashing towards the exit.

"WAIT A SECOND! x.x" Mori called out, stretching her arms as green vines appeared, creating a barrier so we wouldn't be able to escape.

... Shiz.

"Now what?" I asked, quite irraitable if I may add.

Mori sighed, catching our attention and making us turn around. A fox sat by her feet, its void-colored paws holding its white-tipped tail close to its body. White underfur melted into a russet color, and those golden eyes smiled at me with mischief. ...I like this fox!

"AWWW HOW KAWAII!" I swooned, running towards the fox and picking it up into my arms.

"That is Camellia, she will lead you to one of my sisters," Mori smiled, petting Camellia's head affectionatly.

"Just like Pashi did, huh?" Link questioned, raising an eyebrow and walking closer.

"Hai, just like that. Although... the others Goddess Fountains are _much _more difficult to find than mine was," Mori sighed, giving Link another apologetic look, which he returned with a look of exasperation.

"Well, we might as well get started then!" I announced, letting Camellia jump from my arms and onto the ground. "It's a long road ahead, and I want to hurry up and get this shiz done! ONWARDS, CAMELLIA! TO WHEREVER THE NEXT GODDESS IS!"

Camellia yipped happily and dashed out of the fountain, us following behind her in a rush.

"...Good luck you two?"

**Yep... I'm awesome xD say, this might be a **_**little **_** too early to ask, but I'm going to ask anyway. Would someone mind doing some artwork of Kira and Linky Boy? =3 I've already drew one, but I'd like to see you guys (and chicks) artwork of how they look! I also wouldn't mind some Pashi or Mori or other artwork =w=**

**Yuki: We would put her's on, but... yeah, don't have a scanner. Sadly.**

**ANYWAY! wow... long chappy o.o' determination goes a LOOOOONG way.  
>Aki: This could've been two chapters, you know ...<br>... maybe I wanted it to be long ...  
>Yuki: ... we'll see you all next time.<strong>

**-Haxutani, Yuki, and Aki!**


	7. Kasai, Fish Seller and Fire Goddess? :3

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE INTO YOUR PLACES! ITS ALMOST TIME TO STA- oh hey there, you're back with the Chinese food! ^ ^  
>Yuki: o.o' they didn't go to get any Chinese food...<br>I know x.x I wish they did. ANYWAY! KIRA! GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE FARON WOODS SETTING NOW!  
>Kira: MA'AM YES MA'AM!<br>^ ^ loyalty!  
>-5 Minutes later...-<strong>

***curtains pull up and Haxutani is seen bowing with the Cast of IOTFM*  
>Yuki: *walks onto stage with Aki flitting beside him* Eh-hem. *holds up piece of paper and reads it aloud* 'Haxutani doesn't own the Legend of Zelda, only her Original Characters and the plot to this story. If she did, then Zelda would fight with awesome magic and a giant sword and not always be the damsel-in-distress. You have to admit, it gets annoying saving her along with Hyrule. She also doesn't own the Wizard of Oz.' *crumbles up paper into a ball and throws it at Sinfonietta*<br>Sinfonietta: o.o YOU #$#!$#! *picks up chainsaw and chases Yuki across the stage*  
>^ ^ *bows* enjoy the chapter!<br>-Applause!-**

**Yuki: GET THIS CHICK AWAY FROM ME!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We're~ off to save the goddesses! And possibly the world! We're searching and we're singing for their awesomeness and personas! We have a cute little fox and a nice hot hero! We're off to save the goddesses! And possibly the world!" I sang, skipping slightly after the trotting Camellia beside a confused Link.<p>

"'A nice hot hero'?" Link questioned, blushing slightly yet still giving me a 'what the hell are you singing?' look.

"Well yeah... ya gotta admit, you are hot," I smiled, slapping his leg with my tail.

I heard Camellia scoff slightly and quicken her pace, that white-tipped tail of her twitching with... well, I guess annoyance. What was her deal? Well, not like a fox's opinion mattered that much... The only sound she could make were yips and barks, and let's face it: those didn't even count as words to understand, especially for her being a fox.

"Well excuse me for complimenting him!" I ranted, flipping the bird at the fox who only chuckled softly.

I noticed that afro dude (wasn't his name Frodo or something?) sleeping while sitting in his spot, some birds sleeping in his afro like a big, poofy, hairy nest. ...I was slightly appalled. Only slightly.

"Okay, Camellia… which way do we go?" Link questioned the little fox.

Camellia only continued to trot into Hyrule Field, her paws leaving behind a reddish-orange glow as she stepped. The glow seemed to intensify the closer she went towards Castle Town, and she began to dash across the bridge in Hyrule Field that pretty much had no reason to be there besides saving like 5 minutes from going around it… BUT ANYWAY! So we were crossing the bridge while Link kept looking at the map and Camellia just swishing her tail side to side as we got closer and closer to Castle Town. Wait… why did we still need a map? Mr. Important Hero must know this place by heart by now!

"Yo Linky Boy… why do we still need a map?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he was erasing something off of the piece of parchment.

"We will need to mark certain locations, no?" he smiled, rolling the map up and putting it into his… bag where he keeps all of his stuff at. I know! We'll call it; BWHKAOHSA! Or Kaohsa for short!

Suddenly Camellia stopped in her tracks; the reddish-orange hue of the mist that came from her paws turned an ominous amethyst. She growled quietly, staring ahead at the path. In the way… was one of those GIANT BIRDS. Aren't they called… Kargarok? Well, whatever they're called… IT WAS IN THE WAY! Link immediately went into a defensive stance, myself following suit as the ugly giant bird screeched like a million knives slashing against each other. Link casted a side-glance at me, and I did the same. Camellia only growled louder and dashed right towards the Kargarok, the fat bird following her actions. This was going to get very ugly very fast…

"MELLIA!" I shouted, following right after the little fox.

The Kargarok seemed to smirk as it flapped its large black wings, opening its beak as a dark red and black beam began to form in its mouth. Slowly it got larger with each passing second until…

"GET DOWN!" Link shouted, pouncing onto me from behind, pinning me to the ground on my stomach.

Camellia flew into the air, determination in her eyes, as she tackled straight into the Kargarok's chest, making it release its beam of dark energy onto a poor tree. The tree split in half, coming in contact with the ground with a deep thud. The fox clawed and scratched at the bird's eyes while it screeched and flapped angrily, flying around and shaking its head to try and get Camellia off of its head. She bit into its head, right into its eye while slashing the bird's neck where the jugular vein would be if it were a human. I made a slightly disgusted look, while Link straddled my waist and aimed a bomb arrow straight for the Kargarok.

"MOVE!" he shouted.

Camellia leaped off of the bird, landing on all fours beside Link as he fired the bomb arrow. It soared through the air and hit its mark; the bird's head. Purple blood splattered everywhere, but luckily didn't get on any of us. I mean c'mon… red blood was fine, but purple… yeesh.

"Okay… that was just disgusting…" I muttered softly, my face contorting itself into a grimace.

"Agreed…" Link approved, getting off of me and helping me up off the ground.

Camellia only scratched behind her ears with her hind leg like a dog and continued her trot towards Castle Town, the dark purple glow of her paws turning back into their original ginger color. Looking over her shoulder as if to beckon us, Camellia seemed to smile and continued her walk, hopping over the body parts of the Kargarok like they were logs. …Pimp fox o.o

Without another word, we followed right after her, feeling slightly safer around the little canine.

-=-Fifth-teen Minutes Late-uh! KYAAAH! O.o NOOOOO! *anime sweatdrop*-=-

We entered the southern district of Castle Town, noticing all of the food stands and the hot spring water area and… and… the sweet smell of tuna. CUE FAN GIRL MOMENT!

"Uhh… I-I'll be right back!" I called out, dashing down the street while I held back my drool.

If I looked behind me, I would've seen Link's confused appearance and Camellia's snarky expression. Reaching the fish stand in less than five minutes, I practically danced ecstatically as they were on a BOGO! (You know… buy one, get one free! OH HAPPY DAY!) Then… I noticed the price. 500 rupees. My ears fell flat against my head and I did the only thing I could; I whined.

"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!" I shouted, kneeling on the ground and hitting it repeatedly with my balled-up fists.

Everyone that passed by gave me strange looks, little kids pointing and making comments like "Mommy, is she sick?" while the person manning the stand only sighed.

"Miss… that's the price for 10," the stand lady pointed out, motioning over to the sign.

I looked up and read it carefully; 50 rupees each, 500 for 10. Buy one, get one free. …wow, I felt stupid.

" ^ ^' m-mah bad, lady. I didn't see that before…," I smiled nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Most don't. Do you care to buy a fish?" she smiled.

Her amber hair went well past her tanned shoulders, fire orange eyes giving off a glint that showed she could be mean and ruthless when she chose to be, although they did hide bashfully under her bangs. Her shirt seemed to be a lot of bandages that showed her shoulders, a scarlet skirt with white embroidering covering the part of her legs her red ballet slipper-like shoes didn't hide. I smiled right back at her.

"Sure! I could use a little tuna by now!" I exclaimed happily, reaching into my wallet and pulling out a purple rupee, giving the currency to her.

"Thank you for your patronage!" she bowed, handing over the two tuna that were wrapped in paper.

"Oh no thank you, umm…!"

"Kasai," she informed with a smile.

"Kasai… thank you!" I nodded bowing and dashing off into the crowd to find Linky Boy and Camellia once again. They couldn't have gotten that far…

-=- 15 MORE minutes late-uh!-=-

I WAS SO WRONG! This Town was too big to find a fox and a grasshopper green clad hero in! I sighed and sat down at the fountain in the middle of Castle Town, watching everyone scurry and walk by doing their own business. I practically searched everywhere in town… although… while I was in the western district, I saw a strange robbed figure that had a very pretty ice blue dress. But, back to what I found, I even checked that old man's place! What was he again… oh yeah, a doctor that wore some big glasses. Heh… Doctor Glasses… Anyway, I decided that if I stay in one place long enough, then maybe they would come to me! I stood up and headed back to the fish stand, but noticed that Kasai wasn't even there manning the shop. Somehow, that robbed figure came to mind… and the conversation with her replayed in my head.

-=-_Flashback…-=-_

_Ugh… this district **really **let itself go! Trash was all over the place… and that meanie bobiny doctor just kicked me out without letting me finish my question! The nerve of some old people…_

"_Excuse me…" _

_I froze in my tracks, heightening my sense and getting into a defensive stance. I will **not **get ambushed like I did before. That I must simply REFUSE._

_Out from the shadows, a robbed figure about the height of 4'5 appeared, an ice blue dress shining from underneath it. Long blue hair could be seen from under the hood, including ice blue eyes that could give anyone the chills if they would become glaring slits. The voice sounded so… chibi!_

_I relaxed visibly and tilted my head to the side. "Can I help you, person?"_

_The girl seemed to shake slightly, probably because of how nice I sounded… "U-umm… h-have you seen a girl w-with blue hair a-and light blue eyes?" the girl asked quietly._

_I stepped closer, but she only stepped away from me. She must be shy!_

"_No, I haven't. I'm sorry I haven't seen her," I answered with sincerity._

_The girl looked down towards the ground, a single tear hitting the ground. "O-okay… t-thanks for helping me anyway… G-goodbye," she stuttered, disappearing in ice fragments._

"…_Okay, that was weird. Yet pretty!" I smiled, heading down the street and towards the centre of Castle Town._

_-=-End Flashback-=-_

Was that little girl involved in this or-

"KIRA! There you are!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned around to see Link and Camellia dashing towards me like the world's fastest horse. I gasped happily and stood up like I normally would, dusting off the invisible dirt that was on my skirt.

"Where have you been?" Link questioned, giving me a stern look.

I pointed towards the tuna and showed him the two that I bought before with a smile. He blinked. Once… maybe twice… at the fishes!

"Ah, that explains a lot," Link stated, reaching out to grab one of the fish.

I hissed quietly and held the fishy close to my body. Camellia yipped quietly in amazement and dashed off down towards Telma's Bar.

"Mellia! Come back!" I shouted, throwing the fish at Link and chasing after her.

Camellia squeaked as she ran down the stairs and almost fell off the unseen edge after taking a sharp right turn, both Link and I right on her trail. She approached the bar door, clawing at it and yipping madly like she was on crack. …For all we knew, she could be…

"What is it, Mellia?" I questioned, opening the door for her.

She quickly trotted in, heading towards the lone table in the back. Link and I exchanged looks and followed after her, closing the door behind us.

**-=-MEANWHILE~-=-**

"_Ugh… this is such a depressing place you have here, Sinfonietta…," a green-haired female groaned, rolling her purple eyes in boredom._

_The dark atmosphere was depressing to her; it needed a little more color… that is, other than black._

"_You know you are quite a pain to keep around, Nashi…," Sinfonietta sighed at the pear green color ninja-attire that Nashi would dare wear in her foreboding presence. I mean, c'mon! Etta was the **Dark Queen!** And in walks Nashi wearing **green **of all things. Sinfonietta sighed._

"_Well, excuse me for bringing life into this place you call a home," Nashi scoffed, tying her long hair into a loose ponytail._

"_Unwanted life," Dark Link muttered quietly while sharpening his sword._

_Nashi turned to face him with rage burning into her now red eyes. "WHAT'D YOU SAY PIPSQUEAK!"_

_Dark Link smirked. "Unwanted LIFE!"_

"_WHY I OUTTA-!"_

_Sinfonietta just rubbed her temples as Nashi and Dark Link's argument took place. She had to rule under __**these**__ sad conditions… If she was to conquer the entire world and destroy it after so she could destroy Mars next, her henchman/woman would have to learn how to work together and STOP FIGHTING EVERY TEN SECONDS! But, she kept her cool and waited until they were done with their little bickering. _

"_YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY'S ASS!"  
>"YOU SMELL LIKE ONE!"<br>"YOUR MOM GAVE YOU UP FOR SOME PEANUTS!"  
>Then the fight started to get ghetto!<em>

"_Yo mama so fat when her beeper goes off, people thought she was backing up!" Dark Link hollered with gangster clothes on._

_"Yo momma so dumb she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept!" Nashi screamed, putting on extra large sunglasses._

"_Yo momma so fat that Jesus couldn't even lift her spirit!" Dark Link smirked._

"_WHO IS JESUS?" Nashi shouted._

"… _I dunno," Dark Link admitted, his regular clothing back on his body as Nashi tossed her sunglasses off._

_Sinfonietta sighed. This was going to be a long day._

"_BEFORE you two go back to your argument… I did call you here for a reason, Nashi," Etta announced._

"_Oh. Right. Why __**did**__ you call me here, Etta?" Nashi questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Dark Queen._

"_I want you to find Kira. It's important that you find her as soon as possible," Sinfonietta demanded, crossing her legs elegantly like a queen should._

"…_And why do you want me to find some cat girl?" Nashi inquired._

"_She's not a normal cat girl, Nashi! Goodness… we need her to destroy the world! And she's basically the only person that we know of that can activate the Silver Wind with no restraints. Unfortunately, she's also one that we need to kill in order to use the Silver Wind… everything's so complicated…" Sinfonietta elucidated, sighing once again. "But, that's how things are sometimes."_

"_Mhm… I get it, chica. I have a question, though…," Nashi began._

"_Yes?"_

"_Am I getting paid or what?"_

"…_How much?"_

_**-**__**=- Back to Kira and Company!-=-**_

Sitting at the table was Kasai, and by the look on her face she must've been having a serious chat before we walked in.

"Oh, Kira!" she exclaimed, letting Camellia jump into her arms_. Just like Pashi did when we found Mori… WHOA WHOA WHOA! D-does that mean that-!_

"Kasai, we need to talk. Now," I demanded, moving my index finger in a 'come over here please' motion.

"Uhh… in a bit, alright? After this conversation…," Kasai replied, holding Camellia tightly against her chest.

I nodded and sat at one of the nearby tables with a confused Link by my side.

"Okay… who was that?" Link questioned in a whisper.

"That was Kasai… she sold me the fish and she's _possibly_ one of the Elemental Goddesses that we need to talk to…," I whispered back.

Link casted a glance at Kasai and the person she was talking to. Why did they seem so familiar? I _know_ I saw that blonde hair before, I just don't know where…

"You seriously think that she," Link started, pointing at Kasai with his thumb in a casual manner. "is one of the Goddesses we need to talk to?"

I nodded as I heard Kasai bid the girl farewell. The girl bumped into my shoulder while walking past us, and turned to face me.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, miss," she uttered with a small smile.

Her eyes were amethyst and glinted as if they were being hit by the sunlight right at that moment, blonde tresses with purple and pinkish-red highlights with some of it pulled into twirled buns and loops, the forelocks and side-swept bang partially hiding her eyes. Her white silky shawl covered her upper body and showed her shoulders, a white tank top and long cream skirt covering her body. What surprised me was a star jewel below her right eye that seemed to be embedded in her.

"O-oh, its fine," I assured with a smile.

Putting on her hood, she walked out the door without another word. Kasai sat down across from Link and I, Camellia somewhat purring in her arms.

"Is there something you would like to talk about, Kira?" Kasai questioned.

"Umm, yes. … Take it away Linky Boy," I chuckled nervously.

"Wha- oh fine… Kasai. We need your help with something…," Link began.

"What would that be?"

"Well…," Link lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you one of the Elemental Goddesses of Hyrule…?"

I could've sworn that a slight shocked expression appeared and disappeared so quickly on Kasai's face. Then she sighed, moving one of the bandages that made up her shirt to reveal a fire-resembling amber jewel on her shoulder. "Yes. I am the Goddess of Fire… But I've been on the run for some time now."

"From what?" I asked.

"Why, from Sinfonietta…"

"… who?" Link questioned.

"She's the Dark Queen, ruling over the Dark Realm and destroying planetary systems far and wide. You've heard of the Silver Wind, haven't you?"  
>Link and I both nodded in agreement, leaning in closer to hear her better.<br>"Well, it has such unbelievable powers that it had to be sealed away before Sinfonietta could get her hands on it. You see, long, long ago, some people began telling stories to explain nature and life. After some time these stories, or myths, grew very imaginative. The storytellers mixed in their customs, beliefs, theories about life and death, and the wonders of nature. Two believers imagined one entity that could house all of these elements and yet keep peace between the worlds. That entity is the Silver Wind, and with it came destruction and recreation. Soon, the dark beings found out about this item and sought for it. It was obvious that it would need to be protected, so Din, Farore, and Nayru created the Elemental Goddesses to guard and protect the Silver Wind until its owners returned to use it to free the worlds from never-ending war. Kira, Link. Escort me to my Goddess Fountain to continue these conversations… will you?" Kasai explained in a whisper lower than before.

I looked towards Link and he nodded. "Of course. But, wherever could it be?" Link questioned.

"My fountain is deep within Death Mountain, well past the room where you must have fought that Fyrus creature. He kept me up every night with his cries and stomping…," Kasai sighed with an annoyed expression. "But, it will be dangerous…"

"Nah, danger is Link's middle name! Although mine is hazard," I assured with a smile.

Kasai laughed softly along with Camellia. "I see. Well then, let's head towards Death Mountain shall we?"

-=-Out in West Hyrule Field…-=-

Kasai stretched her arms over her head, Camellia scratching behind her ears like a dog. Looking over the field, I could see that this part of the field was mostly… well, field, and the rocky parts that led to Kakariko Village were visible from on the bridge. Seemed like a gorge to me…

"Okay! So, who's going first?" Kasai questioned.

Both Link and I gave her a 'what do you mean who's going first?' look.

"Well you don't expect me to be leading just yet, do you? o.o" Kasai asked, twiddling with her thumbs.

"Uhh… never mind, let me lead," Link volunteered, stepping forward and heading towards Kakariko without waiting for a response.

… Must be those leadership skills kicking in.

After about two hours of walking, we were about half-way to Kakariko Village. My legs ached… my stomach growled… and if I walked for one more minute, I swear I was going to hit the ground face-first and fall asleep only to wake up seconds after and say 'OWW MY FACE!'

"Liiiiiiiink… can we take a break?" I whined, dragging my feet with each step I took.

"In a little bit, Kira. It's not like you're suffe-"Link turned around to face me. I must've looked so tired… and he looked like he only took a walk from his house to the Ordon Woods spring! "…I guess we could take a short break…," he mumbled, looking behind me towards the ground.

I turned around as well to find Kasai and Camellia fast asleep on the ground on their stomachs. … Poor them… hell, poor me I'm the one not sleeping.  
>"… I guess we're resting here for now…," Link announced, walking back towards the two sleeping figures.<p>

"You guess…?"

-=-Much, MUCH later…-=-

"So Kasai… why'd you leave your fountain again?" Link questioned, tending to the fire that was set only an hour ago with a stick.

Kasai was lying on her stomach, her elbows propping up her head as she kicked her feet in the air. Camellia was curled into a ball next to Kira as the tiger girl slept off the exhaustion. Kasai sighed as she watched the fire burn its fuel happily.

"Well… a monster drove me out actually. Quite a large fella too, appearing to be a massive dragon made of lava… and nothing else. Terrifying, so I ran with all of my might away from the fountain… entered Castle Town, found a job and settled there," Kasai explained with the essentials.

Link only nodded and continued to stare at the fire that burned like the sun. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of fire and Kira's soft snoring. It was an awkward silence that only grew more with every second that passed, and Kasai seemed like she couldn't find the right words to say around Link.  
>"So Link…," Kasai began.<p>

Link made a questioning sound to show that he was listening to what she was talking about.

"Are you and Kira... umm…an item?" Kasai uttered unsurely with a slightly curious expression.

Link's midnight blue eyes widened considerably at that statement, although the slightest hint of red tinted his cheeks.

"We-I-uhm…" Link trailed off, staring at Kira's sleeping body.

"I'm sorry for asking such personal information, Link-kun. It's you and Kira's love life and I shouldn't be prodding in uncharted territories," Kasai apologized, giggling softly at Link's reaction.

-=-_Meanwhile…-=-_

_Sinfonietta handed over the five thousand rupees that Nashi had requested for her job regretfully. Even the Silver Wind wasn't worth all the money in the world… but it was close enough for the Dark Queen and she would pay whatever price to complete her goals. Even if she hated to do such a thing…_

"_There… all 5000. NOW will you start looking for Kira?" Sinfonietta questioned agitatedly, tapping her fingers against her throne as Nashi practically drooled over all the rupees that she was obtaining for such a mission._

"_Hell yes, ma'am!" Nashi saluted, storing the money into her bag and bowing politely._

"_Thank you… now leave before your color forever plagues my mind."_

"_Oh Etta, you kidder!" Nashi smiled, waving her hand dismissively at the Dark Queen._

_Sinfonietta glared knives at the green-haired nuisance. Nashi gulped and dashed out of the throne room without another word. Dark Link clapped seconds after Nashi's green locks of hair were out of sight._

"_Great job, love! You drove away the dark evil force that is the nuisance Nashi…"_

"_Dark."_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Shut the hell up."_

_Dark Link pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his smexy shirtless chest. "Yes love…"_

_The black-haired queen sighed and took out a small black raindrop, tossing it onto the floor with a flick of her wrist. Within seconds, a pool of water formed on the floor, showing the sleeping figures of Link and Kira… and two others. Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the extra maiden's figure, trying to find anything out of the ordinary about her. Then, she witnessed Kira waking up and glaring at the sky…as if she could actually see Sinfonietta staring at her._

"_I know you're out there, and I **will** defeat you…" Kira whispered to the sky, her glare becoming more intense as they slightly became that familiar violet color that the Dark Queen recognized._

"_Let's see you try, kitty… find the fishy if you want it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee people~! I'm sorry I didn't post this like I usually do! I completely forgot about this thing and I was focusing on more crackfics for Call of Duty that I plan on writing... then I was thinking about the randomness in it and then Kira popped into my head and I accidently shouted out 'GREAT DAMN I FORGOT ABOUT LINKY BOY!' and here I is, writing- err... typing... this author's note that you must've been ditched since the call of duty part xD<strong>

**Yuki: *runs by* HELP MEEEEEEE!  
>Sinfonietta: *chases with chainsaw* GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!<strong>

**... forgot about him too xD ANYWAY! I did artwork of Kira and Kasai =3 me hopey you likey.**

**Aki: and CLEAR! Alright everyone, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
>is you the director...?<br>Aki: ... eh... no?**

**Mmk, go ahead. xD  
>Aki: =3 WEEEEEEEE!<strong>

**...cya next chapter xD I WILL HAVE IT OUT SOONER!**

**-Haxutani, Aki, and (Yuki: MWAHAHHAHAA! *runs by with machine gun with Sinfonietta screaming* WHAT NOW SUCKAH!) ...and Yuki xD**


	8. LEIK, OH MAH GAWD! FIRST TEMPLE! finish

**Hey everyone~! Haxutani has returned from… awesomeness I guess xD**

**Aki: *anime sweatdrop* Wow.**

**^ ^' ANYWAY! I can't believe this is that first dungeon chapter already! I thought it would be like… 3 more chapters from now. But I digress with my first intentions and decided to bring it to you now to keep you the boring wait. =3 without further ado… YUKI! COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
>Yuki: … 'Haxutani doesn't own the Legend of Zelda, only her Original Characters, the plot to this story, and the random hole that can rip through space-time continuum that appears every once in a while. *gets attacked by a shoe* OWW! OKAY SHE DOESN'T OWN THAT!'<strong>

**^ ^ *bows and grabs shoe* Enjoy!**

The air was cold; the sky dark and sprinkled with stars like it was a dark chocolate cake with rainbow star sprinkles. … Aww, now I'm hungry! And we ate that tuna earlier as soon as we woke up!

"Liiiiiiink… I'm hungwry…" I whined, holding my growling stomach as we walked into Kakariko Village.

"You just ate, Kira!" Kasai scolded me for the tenth time since we began walking again.

"Yeah, like 4 hours ago!" I whined.

"That was like a half hour ago…" Link corrected.

"Still! Has the word hour in it!" I argued, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the ground like it was to blame for my hunger.

"Quit whining and be patient for once… this IS a village and it's bound to have food," Kasai advised, covering my mouth with her hand so I would listen.

"Buff Vibm NOT kaytient!" I mumbled into her hand before licking it. IT TASTED LIKE THA TUNA FROM EARLIER! TUNAAAAAA!

"KIRA!" Kasai exclaimed, wiping her hand off on her skirt with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

I laughed loudly at her expression while Camellia and Link only shook their heads in embarrassment, acting as if I actually scarred them. A female passerby stared at me like I was mental… pfft, I'm not mental at all.

"We don't know her!" Kasai smiled nervously, stepping away from me like I was a total stranger.

A slightly evil smirk appeared on my face. Oooohh, this was gonna be GOOD!

"Kasai, how can you even say that?" I whined, pouting slightly and stepping closer towards her.

She only gave me a creeped out look and backed away some more.

I only got closer… "After that _amazing_ time we had in bed last night, I thought that this would be a permanent thing! That we'd grow old and adopt our own children!" I proclaimed, getting behind her and resting my hands on her shoulders.

Kasai jumped slightly, a look of fear on her face. I laughed softly and licked her ear teasingly. Link was absolutely terrified and Camellia looked as if she could laugh her head off. The passerby, however, looked… disturbed.

"K-kira!" Kasai stuttered, blushing madly.

The passerby only went on her way, hurriedly and disgusted. When she was out of earshot, I collapsed with laughter, watching Kasai's still blushing face contort into anger.

"Kira, what the hell!" Kasai screeched.

My laughter… i-it wouldn't lemme talk! Although, Link had the heart to grab my arms and drag me away towards Kakariko, Camellia trying her best to calm Kasai down. Oh I love being me…

-=-_Meanwhile…-=-_

_Sinfonietta sat there. She only stared at Dark Link trying his best to destroy a scarecrow with a spoon. Was THIS what he did when he usually got bored!_

"_TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND SOME-UH THESE! AND SOME-UH THOSE! HYAAAA!" Dark Link hollered, slashing away at the scarecrow as if it was the most skilled enemy in the world._

_The Dark Queen sighed with boredom at watching Dark Link kick the air only to fall on his ass. She had sent Nashi to find Kira about 5 hours ago! How long was she going to take?_

"_Ugh! Nashi needs to hurry up already! I'm dying slowly on the inside watching you lose to a scarecrow!" Sinfonietta complained, glaring at Dark Link's figure._

_The dark entity smiled genuinely at his mistress. "Oh, you're dying from seeing me get hurt, love? You truly care!"_

_Sinfonietta's glare softened slightly. "In your dreams, Dark. I'm dying from boredom at the moment and sitting in this throne all day has lost its luster."_

_Dark Link's smile faded slightly as he burnt the scarecrow into ashes. Using the spoon. "Well love, what would you like to do?"_

_At least he was trying to cure her boredom._

_Sinfonietta pondered for a moment before obtaining a small smile. "I want to test out one of my creations."_

_Dark Link raised an eyebrow and unsheathed his blade, seeing the need to clean it again. "Which creation…?"_

_Sinfonietta's smile only grew more. "Pyro."_

_-=-Back with Kira and Friends!-=-_

"Ah Link, it's nice to see you again!" Renado smiled, walking towards us, dreads, shaman robes and all.

Kasai and I bowed politely while Link shook Renado's hand like 'manly men' do. Real men hug. Enough said.

"It's nice to see you also, Renado," Link greeted.

"So," Renado began as we followed after him towards his sanctuary. (which was oddly shaped like ice cream on a cone…) "What brings you here?"

"Urm, they are both escorting me to the Goron Mines…," Kasai muttered from her position next to me.

Renado raised one of his shaman-y eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, why are you heading there?"

"To speak with Darbus. I need more hot rocks to cook my fish with…" Kasai explained carefully, not trying to explain everything.

Renado only smiled. "I see. Well, how about staying for the day? You all seem hungry with the way your stomachs are making a ruckus."

"YES! YES YES YES, A MILLION TIMES YES! FOOD!" I shouted, running forward at a speed that most would call the 'speed of light!' Unfortunately, when you see something as fast as that, you only see a blur. Everything I saw was a blur, including the BIG FAT SANCTUARY THAT I-

_CRASH!_

…just… ran into… Ugh. N-never running that fast for anything ever again…

-=-15 minutes later…-=-

"Now that Kira's hangover is gone, can we continue?" Kasai muttered.

Why did her voice sound like I was under water? Everything hurt… especially my face. Goddesses that hurt more than getting ran over by a horse going 50 mph. I could slightly see Link and Kasai… but it was blurry or watery… whichever one it was… …h-heh… u-unicorns…

-=-Normal POV-=-

"Now that Kira's hangover is gone, can we continue?" Kasai questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Link sighed as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in before, looking Kasai right in the eyes.

"We will when she wakes up. She left an indent for Din's sake!" Link reasoned, pointing to said indent that was in the exact shape as the tiger girl.

Kasai looked at the indent and let out a small 'oh.' "Didn't notice that…"

"My point."

"Still, we have to keep going. If we don't then…," Kasai trailed off, looking towards the ground.

Link raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Kasai. "Then what?"

Kasai kept her gaze to the floor, Camellia trotting over towards the sleeping Kira. The tension in the air was heavy; it couldn't be cut with the help of Kira's soft snoring and the crackle of the flames.

"Well?"

Kasai looked into Link's eyes, fire burning within them. "Then we're screwed."

Someone knocked on the door to their room at the inn, both Link and Kasai whipping their heads in the direction of the sound. Camellia calmly trotted towards the door, scratching at it in need. The fire goddess merely sighed and uttered, "Who is it?"

"It's Renado." The shaman replied from the other side of the door.

Kasai glanced at Kira's awakening body, muttering a quiet 'nya~' before walking tiredly to the door, opening it for the calm-faced Renado.

"I came to check on the injured one, but it seems as if she's perfectly fine…" Renado explained, looking at Kira's retreating form.

However, before Kira could reach the bed, she tripped **on air** and fell flat on her face.

"Owwie…"

"…urm… well, _was_ perfectly fine…" Renado added, stepping into the room.

"Oh, she'll be fine by tomorrow! Heh, isn't that right Kira-chan?" Kasai smiled, kicking the tiger girl softly with her foot.

Kira merely lifted her head, mewed like a kitten, and proceeded to sleep in that position. Renado only sighed, handing Link a peculiar-looking ukulele.

"Take this." Renado simply said with a nod, turning around to leave the room, but not without Kasai giving him a weird look.

"What is it for!" Link cried out before the door slammed right in his face.

A slightly irritated look appeared on his face before looking down at the instrument in his hands. It was made of oak wood, shiny and glossy like Lake Hylia's surface but the color of the setting sun. An emblem of fire was carved in the back of it, making Kasai's eyes wide with shock.

"T-that's-!' Kasai gasped happily, snatching the string instrument from Link's grasp. He only sighed and sat down on the bed, kicking his legs in the air from boredom. What was the point of standing there if people would just hand you and take shit away from you?

"What is it now?" Link questioned, raising an eyebrow as soon as he was comfortable.

"It's my ukulele!" Kasai smiled, cuddling it as if it were Camellia. "Do you know how long I've been looking for this thing?"

"Not really, considering I only met you about a day ago...," Link muttered, yawning and lying down in the bed.

Kasai puffed out her cheeks, Camellia climbing up in bed with the green-clad hero, curling up like a cat and quickly following Kira's example. Kasai only stared at her fox companion… they grew up together, and yet sleep always got the better of the small vixen. The fire goddess sighed and waltzed over to the second bed, stepping over Kira's sleeping body as to not injure her. Flopping down onto it, she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

_**Kasai's Dream**_

_Everyone was here… my sisters, my father, mother… everyone. We were in a meeting with Din, Farore, and Nayru over who would rule what. Mori continued to let Pashmina rest on her shoulders, while Koori yawned and rested her head on the table, preparing to take one of her famous siestas. All the while, Yami only stared at her surroundings, muttering 'Tenebrae, Tenebrae…' darkly. Din lit the grand fire in a goblet, catching everyone's attention._

"_Alright everyone… I, Nayru, and Farore have called you all today to assign you territories in the new kingdom of Hyrule. Now then," Din smiled one of her divine smiles. "Nayru, would you be a dear and summon the map?"_

_Nayru merely nodded her head, a blue aura emerging from her hands. The aura shot onto the table, making it radiate before a map appeared on it._

"_Thank you!" Din smiled._

_She__pointed to a mountainous region, where a dry village was present along with a mountain. My eyes lit up at its environment, and so did mother and father's._

"_This is my providence! Although I will watch over those in my region, I will need someone to take control of the elements withi-"_

"_I'll do it my golden goddess!" I cried out, raising my hand up high and standing up from my seat. _

_Koori muttered a quiet "hnn?" and Yami only gave me a blank look. The others stared at me like I was on something, everyone except Din. Her red hair lit up and her scarlet eyes glinted with happiness._

"_I like your personality, Kasai! It's fiery and passionate, snarky yet kind whenever you choose. You'd be the perfect candidate to control the element of fire without any problems!" Din exclaimed, making Koori jump slightly from her siesta._

_I only blinked. "I-I am?"_

"_But of course! And your looks, inherited from heh, yours truly and your mother and father… also enhance that theory!" Din's smile only grew more._

_I only smiled with victory, Hikari giving me a thumbs up and a wink at the same time. As everyone else was assigned, their regions, I couldn't help but noticed that Yami had gotten the Desert Region. Considering how much she adored the dead, I was expecting her to at least have a small smile on her face… but not even that showed up. She seemed dead to the world… _

"_And Mizu! I think you should get the lake region!" Din exclaimed, breaking Yami and I from our thoughts._

"_I'd be honored to, my golden goddess!" Mizu smiled._

"_So its settled! Everyone has their regions and are to report to them immediately!"_

"_Yes Golden Goddess!" _

_Soon, everyone was heading towards the exit. All except from Yami. I sighed and calmly walked up towards my death-loving sister and rested my hand on her shoulder. Yami jumped slightly, giving me one of her 'what the hell are you doing!" looks._

"_You alright?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her __**more**__ than quiet behavior._

_Yami only continued to stare at me._

"_No Kasai-chan. I have this feeling in the bottom of my heart… that something terrible will happen to this 'Hyrule' we are supposed to be guarding over," Yami answered, turning to look at the clouds that surrounded us._

_I tilted my head to the side, sitting down in the chair next to her. "What do you mean?"_

"_Many of those that I will watch over… their hearts will be filled with pain and sorrow. One… he will want power more than anything. He will escape from my region… and that is all that I can see," Yami explained, pricking her finger on her dagger and writing on the table with her blood:_

_So much will happen during that time__…__ the time where light and dark meet._

_I merely stared at the writing. "'So much will happen during that time… the time where light and dark meet'… What do you mean by that?" _

"_When Twilight comes… be wary of your inhabitants."_

_With that, Yami rose from her seat and walked away towards the door._

"_W-wait! Yami!"_

_-=-Normal POV-=-_

"WAKE UP KASAI~!" Kira shouted in the fire goddess' ear.

"AYIIIEE!"

Kasai fell out of bed, landing headfirst and remaining in an upside-down position. "Ugh… Kira, what the fu-"

"It's time for breakfast! C'mon before Link and I eat it all!" Kira shouted, dashing out of the door with Camellia right behind her.

Kasai only stared at the wide-open door, blinking several times before front-flipping out of her current spot. The room was slightly cleaner than it was last night…

"_Link and Kira must've cleaned it. And made breakfast…"_ Kasai thought, rising to her feet and beginning her walk down the inn's stairs. Taking note how everything was much more tidier than last night, Kasai's suspicions were correct; both Link and Kira were working together near the inn's kitchen making their breakfast, laughing and goofing around with the food. Kira pretended that the cucumber in her hand was a gun and Link pretended that the eggs were the ammo, shooting them into the frying pan with accuracy. Camellia only sat on the ground, watching them fight the frying pan with their 'gun'.

"G-good morning you two…" Kasai muttered, clutching her head in pain as the soreness from falling on her head finally came back.

Link turned to face the fire goddess with a smile on his face. "Morning!"

Kira turned to face Kasai with a plate of pancakes, eggs, and berries on it, giving it to the goddess without hesitation. "You can eat this for now, we got some waffles on the way too!"

"Thanks…" Kasai muttered, grabbing the plate and sitting down at the nearby table.

"So, what should we buy today for tha EPIC JOURNEY to Kasai's Fountain?" Kira questioned Link.

"Everything we can, I guess. What should we get, Kasai?" Link questioned the now eating fire goddess.

Kasai looked up with half of a pancake in her mouth, blinking twice before stuffing the rest of it in her mouth shyly. "Urm, sorry that tasted _really _good… but we might need arrows and other assorted items to get through without harm."

"So that's how it is?" Kira smiled, her tail swishing back and forth as she grabbed her waffles from the stove top, taking a small content bite out of it before continuing her sentence. "Then I'll just run up to the store and get the shiz!"

"You… go ahead and do that, Kira," Kasai shrugged, resuming her breakfast happily.

"You need some money?" Link asked, taking out his wallet.

"Urm… yeah, I guess. Kinda spent the last of my money on the tuna I bought from little miss pancake lover," Kira joked, holding out her hands like a little child about to get their first cell phone.

Link merely smiled and pulled out a silver rupee, placing it into Kira's hands. The tiger girl's eyes widened into the size of saucers, a small yet slightly hyper giggle coming from her lips.

"That should be enough for you to get some weapons for yourself," Link commented, turning back towards the stove after putting his wallet away.

"JACKPOT, BABEH!"

-=-Kira's POV-=-

I felt as if I was on CLOUD NINE! I mean, **200** rupees in mah hand just to buy supplies with! OH HAPPY DAY!

I began skipping the mere 40 feet to the Malo Mart that was one house away, Camellia right beside me as if she was a guard dog. Finally~! I could buy mah own weapons and not rely on other people for help! Although I could rely on my katana, it was about ready to break by now… I needed a new one, and badly. Walking in through the store's door, I noticed that Luda was running the shop. She must've taken over since Malo couldn't stay…

"Hello! Welcome to Malo Mart! What can I help you with today?" She greeted with a smile.

I smiled back at her friendly attitude. "Oh, just buying supplies and such. Oh, do you have any katanas here? I really need a new one."

"Mhm! Would you like to see it?" Luda questioned, turning around and looking at me from behind.

"Eh, sure."

She smiled and reached into a drawer, pulling out an expensive looking katana with lightning marks carved into the hilt. A tiger stripe pattern showed on the blade itself, giving it a beautiful amber hue. The sheathe was black like onyx, a tiger paw string dangling off of it for decoration. You could tell by the sparkling of my eyes that I _really_ wanted that sword.

"Alright chica, how much is it!" I questioned, a smirk right on my face.

"It's about… urm, I'd say 100," Luda comfirmed.

"75," I bargained.

"100."

"80."

"_100."_

"85?"

"**100. That's my final offer."**

" ... 75?"

"UGH! Here, have it for free!" Luda exclaimed, handing me the katana and huffing like a spoiled child.

VICTORY! Eh-hem… okay Kira, play it cool…

"Thanks! Oh, and I also need…"

-=-15 minutes later…-=-

"Thank you!" I called out, carrying the supply bag full of arrows and weapons and such. And I didn't even spend one rupee!

Although… how all of that shit fit in this tiny little bag has me stumped. Eh, it might make sense soon enough.

"Yo peeps, I is back from tha sto'!" I greeted, handing Link back his moneh- er, money.

Kasai only stared while Link smiled at me, taking the money from me. "So, what'd you buy?"

"I didn't buy anything! She just gave all of the supplies to me because I annoyed the fudge outta her!" I grinned, handing the little supply bag to Link. "And I got this pretty katana!"

I held my sword up for them to see with pride, smacking the table leg repeatedly with my tail. Kasai merely gazed at it in interest while Link tried to snatch it from my hands. Meanie.

-=-_Meanwhile in an unknown area!-=-_

"_Ugh, it's so hot in here! How could anyone stand this?" Sinfonietta growled, floating over the hot stone ground._

"_OWW! Fuckin' lava and shit…," Dark Link muttered, trying his hardest not to stay on the hot ground for too long._

_The room was large and mostly obsidian with the occasional river of lava spilling forth from the walls and around the circular platform. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of lava bubbling and Dark Link's occasional winces and cries. Sinfonietta touched the ground, crossing her arms and taking in her surroundings. For the inside of a volcano, it was actually quite cooler than she expected it to be. _

_She hummed quietly the Melody of Darkness that the great composer Sharp created back so long ago, reaching into her dark violet and onyx satchel and pulling out a small, baby fire keese. _

"_Veni meo tenebras nigrae! Hoc dicunt etiam minima creatura transferretque monstrum!" the dark queen shouted, tossing the baby fire bat into the air._

_Shadows came from all around, whirling and swirling around the small animal before growing drastically in size. A sickening evil smile appeared on the Dark Queen's face and she turned around, heading towards the exit. "Let's go Dark before it's too late."_

_Dark Link only smiled at the turn of events. "Nay, I think that it's just beginning…"_

_-=-Back with Kira and Friends!-=-_

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Kira questioned, looking at Spectacle Rock.

They were already at the point where the giant freak of nature rock fell from the volcano before, right near the hot spring and other landmarks. Kasai and Camellia had the glint of happiness in their eyes, while Link only gave the place his signature 'serious bad boy, all-business' look. Needless to say, he was ready to get this over with.

"… taking the silence as a yes then!" Kira shrugged, walking towards a random Goron and asking him a question.

"Link, are you alright?" Kasai questioned the green-clad hero.

He was awfully quiet since they began their trek up Death Mountain, and the only time he did talk was to warn the two girls about the geysers and the jumps. Link turned to face Kasai, a calm yet courageous expression on his face, and nodded, walking over to where Kira stood still talking to the Goron that was pretty much stumped by all of her questions.

"Urm… No I haven't heard of this Luka Luka Night Fever that you're talking about…," the Goron muttered, giving Kira a confused expression.

"Oh. Alrighty then! Oh, one more question!" Kira smiled.

The Goron sighed. "What. Is it?"

"Can you help my friends and me up there? We really need to get to the hot spring," Kira asked, tilting her head to the side and flattening her left tiger ear.

The Goron gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Sure thing, just get your other friend over here."

Kira smiled then turned around to face Kasai and Camellia. "HEY, KASAI! C'MON ALREADY!" Kira shouted, waving her arms around as if she was trying to fly into the air.

Kira's shouting got the best of Kasai as it raped her and Camellia's ears, but they walked over to her anyway. When they were close enough, Kira turned to smile back at the Goron. "Ready, Bob!"

The Goron (or Bob as Kira dubbed him..) gave her a confused look before shaking his head side to side and curling up into a ball. "Get onto my back and I will fling you up on there," Bob instructed.

"Alrighty! Linky Boy, you go first!"" Kira smiled, pushing Link onto the Goron's back.

"W-wait wha? K-kira I don't wanna go-"

The hero was interrupted as the Goron shot him into the air much too high, his scream of the word 'FIRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!" echoing throughout the mountain. Kira merely stared into the sky, thinking about he could've gotten so high into the air while Kasai and Camellia stared in utter horror.

"Oh hell no…," Kasai muttered, taking a step back.

"Who's next?" Bob smiled, rolling his rocky shoulders as if he was warming up for a fight.

"MEMEMEMEME, I WANNA GO NEXT!" Kira shouted happily, raising her hand up and waving it around.

"Urm… how about no," Bob declined, giving Kira a weirded out look.

"Aww… jerk," Kira muttered, crossing her arms and pouting.

Bob looked at Kasai's retreating figure. "don't worry, I won't launch you up that high! Just enough for you to land in the correct spot," Bob reassured.

Kasai merely held Camellia in her arms and slowly walked closer to Bob. "If you say so…"

Bob smiled and curled back into a ball, Kasai climbing onto his back and holding Camellia close to her chest. After a couple seconds, Bob shot Kasai and Camellia into the air, but not nearly as high as Link. (who still wasn't in sight o.o) She landed on the area near the hot spring that overlooked it all in one piece. Now Kira made a big cheesy grin appear on her face. It was her turn now, and Bob couldn't say no~! The Goron saw the look on Kira's face and mentally sighed.

"How high?" he simply asked.

"Oh, just as high as you sent the red-haired chick!" Kira smiled.

If Bob could at that moment, he would've anime fell. That was an answer he would've never guessed her to say!

"Alright… climb on."

"ADVENTURRRRRRRRE!" Kira shouted, climbing onto the now rolled up Bob's back.

Up in the air she went, yelling out "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she landed right next to the now sitting Kasai.

"AND SHE STICKS THA LANDING!" Kira shouted victoriously, holding her arms out like a gymnast.

Kasai merely clapped and stood up. "Perfect landing Kira-chan."

The tiger girl laughed. "Oh why thank you, darling~!" Kira looked over the edge of the cliff where Bob was. "Thanks Bob!"

Bob only nodded and began walking away.

"Alright, shouldn't we be going now?" Kasai questioned, beginning to walk off with Camellia still in her arms.

"Right!" Kira smiled, following right behind her. A moment later though, a puzzled expression appeared on her face and she tilted her head to the side. "I don't know why… but I have this feeling that we're forgetting someone."

Kasai only shrugged and began to climb down the wires that lead into the hot spring, Kira doing the same. When they landed into the land, a familiar screaming came from the sky. Everyone looked up, seeing Link falling down from the sky and landing right into the water on his back.

Kira merely stared. "…We were forgetting Linky Boy!" she shouted, running towards him and helping him out of the hot spring water.

"Oww…" Link muttered his vision blurry and distorted.

Kasai only stared at where he landed with a happy face, Camellia yipping loudly. A random outburst from a Goron caught Kira and Link's attention.

"LEIK OH MAH GAWDESSES! ALL THA WATAH'S LEIK GOIN IN THA HAOLE!"

"Hole?" Kira wondered aloud, looking at the spot where Link landed before. Then her eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A HOLE! ABANDON SPRING! ABANDON SPRING, DAMMIT!" Kira shouted, flailing her arms around dramatically.

Kasai only walked towards the hole, Camellia following her of course, and smiled. As the Goron's were evacuating the hot spring, Kira dragged Link towards Kasai and stared down the hole.

"…So…," Kira muttered, taking in all of the bottomless darkness below from where she was staring.

"That's the secret way in," Kasai simply informed, jumping into the fissure with her fox guardian close behind her.

Kira only stared some more at the opening, still holding onto Link's arms. "Well Linky Boy, looks like we're going underground!" the tiger girl smiled, throwing Link into the hole with a hyperactive laugh before following in right behind him.

A Goron only stared at where they disappeared at. "Kids these days, falling from the sky and diving into holes…"

In all of them went, screaming and crying (and screaming YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!) into the deep abyss, their voices echoing and alerting them that walls were all around them. However, their voices were cut short as Kasai and Camellia landed face first, Link landing on his back, and Kira landing on her butt, comfy on everyone else's bodies.

=3= LAZY FACE! xD

-=-=-=-=-=-=Kira's POV=-=-=-===-

"Well that was fun!" I stated, checking out the surroundings.

In front of us was a straight narrow bridge of lava rock, all shiny and polished like a new toy that just came out of the box, while red hot magma oozed from the walls and created a scarlet sea that bubbled out. Right now we were on a round piece of obsidian that acted as a platform to keep us safe from potential death. Far off in the distance, a few fire keese could be seen flying about, and a door that seemed to be made of fire and amber.

"Yes Kira, now can you please GET OFFA ME?" Kasai hollered, glaring at me from her position.

"Oppsie! Sorry Kasai," I apologized, hopping off the pile of people in a rush. (and the fox)

Link and Kasai groaned in pain while Camellia only stretched out her little fox body. I rolled my eyes and began walking across the bridge while whistling the ancient song of the Bolero of Fire.

"Pansies, C'MON WE LOSING DAYLIGHT!" I shouted, walking faster across the bridge.

"You try getting crushed by the weight of two people…," Kasai grumbled, following after me.

"I will next time we fall through a hole, mmk?" I smiled, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Right… sure you will…"

"Kira, do you even know where you're going?" Link questioned, catching up to us with Camellia right by his side. I saw him raise his eyebrow at me when I didn't respond.

"No clue, Linky Boy… but I see a door, so I'm guessing we go through it!" I smiled at him.

"Not so fast kitty. There are two doors in case you haven't seen the one right next to it…," Kasai corrected, pointing to the other door with a fire emblem on it.

"You just had to ruin my fun!" I pouted, running towards the doors.

"Kira, slow down!" Kasai cried out, running after me with Link right behind her.

"No, you picked on me you meanier!" I frowned, only running faster.

"KIRA!"

"WHAT IS I- OH MAH GAWDESSESS, GIANT FIYAH KEESE!" I shouted, skidding to a stop and running back into Link and Kasai.

Camellia rolled her eyes as the bats got closer, Kasai glaring at the monsters. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and charged straight into them, Kasai muttering something without taking her gaze off of them.

"CHIYAAAAAAAAH!" Link cried out, chopping the first freaky giant fire keese into pieces like Chinese people do with their chicken.

Kasai closed her eyes while chanting, "Dui Haec monstra...," over and over again while Link continued to chop suey the monsters. I only shrugged and aimed the random arrow that was in my hand at a giant keese that was flying towards us. I was just about to throw it when Kasai shouted, "DUI HAEC!" and fire shot out of her hands, roasting the fire keese into ashes.

After minutes of fighting, we were all huffing and puffing with exhaustion… well, all of us besides Camellia. She didn't do crap!

"See what happens when you don't pay attention!" Kasai scolded me, dusting off the dirt on her skirt.

"Yeah… I GET TO SEE SOME AWESOME SHIT THAT YOU CAN DO, THAT'S WHAT!" I smiled; stomping on a dead fire keese's head like a hunter.

"Urm… yeah. Let's go now," Link suggested, walking up to the two doors in front of us. All three of us shrugged and followed the all serious, no fun hero.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

"Holy crap…," I gasped, looking at this weird and big as hell room.

The room was large and was mostly made with black shiny rock… actually the entire dungeon has had the rock's getting darker and darker over time. The occasional river of lava spilling forth from the walls and around the circular platform made me weary of where to step at, while everyone else walked in with determined expressions on their faces. In the middle of the room… was a little baby fire keese. Cue the cuteness phrase!

"AWW HOW KAWAII~!" I squee-ed, resisting the urge to go right up to it and cuddle it like a puppy.

Link only glanced at the cute little guy and unsheathed his sword. Kasai and Camellia glared at the fire keese and readied their weapons. (and claws…) I merely looked at them with a confused face.

"Why you people freaking out?" I questioned.

Suddenly, the door had bars over it, blocking our way out of here. …Oh, that's why…

"Okay, what the fuck!" I growled, turning back to face the baby fire keese that was now flying in the air.

"_Welcome to my room of horrors, young heroes! This shall be the finest time of your life… the __**final**__ moments of your life, that is," _a mysterious chibi-like voice chuckled.

All of us looked around the room until laying our eyes up near the ceiling. On the high ledge of the other side of the room… was a boy. He seemed to be only 6 years old, wearing a black and red circus leader's outfit and a small top hat, his whip firm in his hands. The amber color in his eyes merely gleamed with cuteness, but the pure obsidian of his hair and aura said otherwise. The baby fire keese (who will now be initialed as BFK) flew onto the child's shoulder. Kasai glared at the boy.

"Who are you!" she shouted, pulling out her Sais that were colored like the flames that she controls.

The boy smiled, jumping down from the ledge, his black magician's cape flapping behind him like the BFK.

"I am known by many names but I am formally known as Pyro, young ring leader of the Flames!" Pyro introduced, bowing and taking off his top hat in the process. With a smug grin, he placed it back atop his head and cracked his whip at us. "And you are trespassing on my territory!"

Kasai bared her teeth and sparked the flames on her sais. "**YOUR **territory? THIS IS MY TERRITORY GIVEN TO ME BY DIN, THE GOLDEN GODDESS HERSELF! LEAVE NOW OR YOU SHALL BIE ON THAT SPOT!" Kasai ordered.

Pyro merely smiled and began floating into the air, BFK staying where he was. "I think not. Besides, do you actually think that I would expose myself as easily as this? Ryo will finish you long before you have a chance with me!"

Pyro cracked his whip and BFK was surrounded by flames and lava, the ball becoming larger by the second. I unsheathed my katana and Kasai and Link took on their battle stances as the heat in the room progressed until it was almost unbearable. When the flames and lava stopped spinning, a large as hell fire keese that was about… hmm, I don't know, about half a kilometer high and half a kilometer wide (including the wingspan people!) was now in sight, a demented laugh coming from Pyro's mouth. It still sounded cute of course. With that laugh, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving us with our prize; a fat and giant as hell fire keese that could gobble us whole without chewing…

"Any ideas, peeps?" I wondered aloud, my brave face faltering slightly.

Link only dashed straight for the large bat, his sword raised high and ready to strike, a loud, "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" coming from his mouth.

"…Alrighty then. KYAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted, doing the same with Kasai as she hurled her sais at the bat's eye.

The Sais' flames trailed behind it as it soared through the air, hitting its mark in the fire keese's eye. It screeched in pain as it began to fly around blindly, spitting out fire and lava from its mouth in our direction. This is gonna be a tough battle…

_-=-=Normal POV-=-=_

Kira and Link were in the path of a giant fireball that had surfaced out of Ryo's massive mouth, hurtling towards them at a breathtaking speed. Both of them had determined looks on their faces as they jumped in opposite directions, missing the fireball by inches as it exploded and created a hole where lava began to bubble out and onto the platform.

"Holy shit…" Kira muttered, scrambling to her feet and looking back at the hole that only began to grow bigger.

Kasai noticed the hole and her eyes grew into the size of cereal bowls. "CRAP! SOMEONE SEAL THE HOLE!"

"Oh that's a perfect plan, except WE DON'T KNOW HOW!" Kira shouted back.

Link's face grew in thought as he climbed to his feet, taking out the Gale Boomerang and throwing it at the boiling lava hole. After a couple of seconds, the hole was nowhere to be seen; just dry black lava rock.

"…That works," Kasai shrugged, turning back and facing Ryo with a determined expression, everyone else following her expression.

Ryo only screeched as he dived down towards all of them, aiming for Camellia's small frame. The fox growled in anger, jumping into the fray and landing on its head as Kira and Kasai dodged its body while Link shot an arrow at its forehead.

"Dammit…!" Link cursed under his breath as Ryo and Camellia flew upwards and out of sight.

Up there, Camellia crawled onto Ryo's back where a glowing jewel filed with lava was gleaming tauntingly. The vixen smirked and began to scratch and claw at the jewel causing Ryo to cry out in pain. He began spiraling out of control (like an airplane does sometimes and you just wish that they'd hurry up and stop performing tricks while they have like 50 people on the plane that feel like cussing them out? Yeah, like that xD) and crashed into the wall, falling down towards the ground where Kira, Link, and Kasai were waiting.

Jumping off of Ryo merely seconds before he crashed into the lava, Camellia flew through the air and landed right next to her companion. As Ryo crawled out of the lava, he fainted, shrinking back down to his normal size and his flames out. Kira glared at the small body and walked forward, staring at it as it lay still like a rock. Closing her eyes, she raised her katana up above her head just as Dark Link did to her only days ago. But… Link's arm stopped her from going on.

"That's what they want you to do…," was all Kasai said as she pointed at the door at the far side of the room.

The door's bars were lifted, giving them permission to leave the room. Moments later, three treasure chests appeared from lava winds, dying down and revealing their obsidian glow. Camellia walked towards the first one sat down at it, scratching her ears once again like a dog. Kira shrugged and walked out to it, opening it and pulling out … an archery set with water circling around its contents.

"The hell is this?" Kira wondered, giving it a strange look.

Kasai walked closer, examining the weapon that was currently in Kira's possession.

"They're Water Arrows. They can douse any fire and you can use them to make temporary bridges on air," Kasai explained, tilting her head in thought. "Question why they're here though…"

Link opened the other two chests to reveal the same weapon, handing one set to Kasai and keeping the other. "We could use these to defeat Pyro…"

"That's the plan, ain't it?" Kira smiled, throwing her bow in the air and waiting for it to come back down.

"I guess it is…," Kasai muttered.

As it came back down Kira caught it, jumping into the air and landing in a pose that made it seem like she was pointing at an audience. "Then let's go kick some chibi butt, peeps!"

As everyone began to leave the room, Ryo weakly began to flap his wings and hovered into the air, watching them all leave his room. Quietly, he flew upwards towards the ceiling and through a hole in the wall. Camellia turned around and stared into the room, a wary expression on her face.

"Camellia, c'mon!" Kasai called out to her friend.

The fox listened without a second thought, bounding out of the room and never looking back.

-=-=-=-Kira's POV-=-=-=-

The deeper we went in, the colder it got… what since did that make! We were in the middle of a fucking volcano and we're freezing like popsicles! Well, Link was. The rest of us were fine.

"How the hell is it so c-cold in here?" Link complained, chopping a Dodongo's tail and watching it die and explode.

The door in the room we were in opened seconds later, showing a showcase of darkness and the dim light that lava usually gave off. Heat immediately began to fill the room we were in and Link sighed with content. For once in this dungeon… he was actually relaxing.

"Maybe that's why?" I asked, sheathing my katana and walking towards the doorway.

"We're getting closer to my fountain with every room we go into," Kasai smiled, following my actions.

Camellia only yawned and trotted ahead, seeing no reason to stay in an empty room that smelled of Dodongo shit and wazz… hell, I followed right after her after I realized that I could've very well been standing in burnt crap! "THIS PLACE IS DISGUSTING! GOT ME STEPPING IN BURNT POOPIE!"

"That's strange, an aura of I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING SHITS is rising from me," Kasai announced, rolling her eyes and following after me.

"Why do I have to be the hero of time…," Link sighed, doing the same.

All of us were now in a room with a narrow platform where we were standing, a long narrow bridge that looked like the once at the entrance, except like 150 meters above a lava pit that was bubbling and growling like Camellia's stomach, and another platform that lead to a door on the far side of the room. Note… the bridge was like 100 meters across. Hmm… this spells cliché!

"We have to walk all the way across…?" I muttered quietly, looking over the edge with Link.

"Yep, unless you have a better idea kitty," Kasai smirked, beginning to walk across the bridge with ease.

Link shrugged and followed her actions, Camellia following soon after. I only continued to stare at the lava… man, I don't wanna die!

"Kira, c'mon already woman!" Kasai sighed irritably, about halfway across the bridge now with Link and Camellia.

I glared at her, walking onto the stone bridge myself. "Fine fine, little miss bossy…"

After walking for about, eh I dunno…five minutes, the heat was really starting to get to me. Kasai and Camellia seemed fine (for obvious reasons) and Link… well, he was the same as always. We were just about to reach the other platform when out of nowhere, a familiar chibi-like evil laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Man, I knew I smelled a cliché…" I muttered, looking up towards the ceiling along with everyone else.

Silence quickly followed after the laughter, making all of us on edge. After a minute or so, we glared at the ceiling and continued to walk across. That is, until a weird charging sound came to my ears.

"The he-"

Suddenly, fire shot out from the ceiling and aimed straight at the end of the bridge we were near. Seconds later… it began to crumble like a cookie when you leave it in plastic wrap in your backpack and you whack a fat kid over and over again for ten minutes nonstop. Yeah, that crumbling.

"OH SHIT! RUN FO' YO' LIVES!" I shouted, my eyes wide with fear and running backwards STARING in horror.

Kasai dashed right past me, Camellia at her heels screaming, "MOVE IT, KITTY!"

"KITTY GOT CLAWS, WOMAN!" I shouted, finally running forwards back towards the door we entered from.

If this were an anime… Kasai would've had a giant anime sweatdrop on her head. Nonetheless, we dashed for our lives like cheetahs, not taking one look back as the bridge began crumbling faster than it already was. The fire burst onto the side of the bridge that we were running TOWARDS and that began to crumble away like a cookie! I mean, seriously! What were we going to do now?

Normal POV-=-=-=

Pyro watched with satisfied eyes as he stared at the group. There was nowhere for the intruders to run now… and his mistress would be proud of him too.

"OH C'MON!" Pyro heard the tiger girl complain, looking back and forth between one end of the bridge and another.

"I never thought it would end like this… dying in my own element!" Kasai wept, Camellia covering her eyes with her paws.

Link merely analyzed the situation… if he could…

"Get out your water arrows, NOW!" Link exclaimed, catching Kira's attention as the crumbling edges only got closer with every passing second.

"Why?"

"DO IT WAFFLE!" Link ordered, taking out his along with Kasai.

"Stupid little asdfghjklsg…" Kira complained, but still taking out her water-based archery set.

"Shoot at the other ledge in a moment!" Link instructed, his eyebrows furrowed as he nicked an arrow into the horsehair of his bow.

Kasai and Kira followed his example, Camellia jumping onto the fire goddess' shoulders. Simultaneously, all three of them shot their arrows at the ledge, the projectiles leaving behind a wide trail of water that soon crystallized into 10 inch thick ice, sticking into the rocky ledge. Link's smirk of victory appeared on his face.

"GO GO GO!"

"WEEABOOOOO!" Kira shouted, dashing right onto her bridge and dipping for the door, Link and Kasai following her example.

Pyro raised an eyebrow at their bridges. How was it possible? They were _water arrows, _not ice arrows! And besides, wouldn't the ice bridges have melted by now? All of these questions ran through Pyro's mind as he watched the group of heroes reach the ledge safely and stare at the now melting bridges. Like the little kid Pyro was, he puffed out his cheeks and pouted as he stared at them checking each other over.

"Damn… I thought for sure that would work!" Pyro frowned, muttering to himself.

He growled softly as he watched them enter the next room; his chamber. The place where he would achieve victory. A sickening smile snuck its way onto his face and he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It was time to put his master plan into action; the greatest performance of his life… that could cost him his.

"GREAT DAMN IT'S HOT IN HERE!" Kira complained, fanning her face with her hand.

"Quit complaining, kitty. I live here…," Kasai smiled, staring at her 'living room' with a cheerful glint in her eyes.

"Douchewaffle…," Kira growled under her breathe.

"Wait, what'd you just say?"

"I SAID DOUCHEWAFFLE, WOMAN!"

"What the hell is a douchewaffle!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!"

"UGH SHADDUP!" Link shouted, silencing the two girls immediately. "Goddesses, just be quiet for ONE minute! I'm going to have a migraine!"

"…well then. _Someone's _ on their period…," Kira commented.

Link only gave her a confused look. "What's a period?"

Kira opened her mouth only to close it. "Nevermind…"

Their short argument was cut off as an all too familiar chibi-like laughter sounded throughout the chamber. A scowl appeared on Kasai's face. "This is it…"

Out of nowhere Pyro appeared, his boyish smile seeming innocent for his age. However, his smile didn't trick the three heroes and vixen for all of them glared at his form.

"I see you all came to see the final show of your lives!" Pyro smirked, landing like a feather onto the ground.

"Shaddup shrimp! You may be cute and adorable, but we'll still beat the shit outta you like a cow when it KNOWS someone's gonna try and eat it! GONNA GO KANGAROO JACK ON YOUR ASS!" Kira growled, her eyes turning that ominous purple hue.

Pyro giggled as he began to float upwards towards the ceiling. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance! Right now, I want to play with the red girl!"

"Say what now?" Kasai questioned, putting up a battle stance.

Pyro cracked his whip like a lion tamer would do to a lion, and up Kira, Link, and even Camellia as they were surrounded by bubbles and circus balloons.

"THE HELL?" Kira wondered, trying to punch the bubbles in hopes that they would pop. Sadly… her fist only bounced off as if it were made of rubber.

"Dude, what the hell are you doi-"

Kasai's sentence was cut off as a blur of blue dashed past her like a whirlwind, knocking her onto her butt. Pyro only smiled and bowed as if he were finishing his first act.

"Ladies and gentleman I bring you Kiba, my cannibal creation!"

As Pyro announced his creation, the blue blur that was Kiba stopped his movements. His bluish-black hair covered his seemingly dark blue eyes and pale skin. Although, his chest was hidden behind a black cape and a straight jacket, the obvious sign that even Pyro couldn't trust him to be freed. A sickening _hungry _grin overtook his face as he stared Kasai right in the eyes.

"Oh shit…" Kasai muttered, rising up to her feet.

Kiba only followed her movements, not taking his eyes off of her for one moment. The fire goddess only glared angrily at him.

"He's quite tough and capable of eating a human raw! Yet most would believe his good looks would make him harmless…," Pyro continued as Kiba and Kasai dashed straight for each other, the goddess with her dagger in hand and Kiba ready to bite into her flesh if she made a mistake.

As Kiba was about to take a bite out of Kasai's arm, she leapt into the air, stabbing him in the back and back flipping away from his body. The cannibal beast growled in pain as his straight jacket began to become soaked with his black blood. Kira and Link only began to whack at the bubbles that imprisoned them, Camellia clawing at it like a cat does to catnip.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Kira yowled, punching the bubble multiple times even though it wasn't giving in.

Link only tried to stab the bubble that encased him, but it didn't give way either. Suddenly, Camellia just stopped attacking the bubble and facepawed her forehead. Staring at the lava down below, she swished her tail to do a dance taking the lava up with her. Camellia narrowed her eyes in concentration as the lava snaked its way up towards her bubble.

Kasai continued to inflict pain on Kiba, stabbing him in his vital regions while he chowed down on her arms and even once on her thighs. He said no words… only growls and yips like a wolf or some rabid canine as they danced a deadly tango. Pyro only began to chuckle at the Fire goddess' pain. Had she not realized that she was practically surrounded by her own element, or was she merely focused on ending the duel with the confined cannibal before tending to her injures?

Camellia only continued to control the column of lava and flames that weaved through the air. When the vixen swished her tail as if she were slicing the air with a sword, the magma whipped her, Kira, and Link's bubbles, sending them crashing onto the ground.

"Oh, my tail… the pain… THE SHEER TAIL PAIN!" Kira shouted, massaging her tail.

Pyro looked out of his peripheral vision to see Camellia and friends rising to their feet. His little eyes widened with shock as they got into a battle position.

"W-WHA? HOW DID YOU GET OUT!"

"I can answer that question; a fox with PMS," Kira smirked while Camellia tried her best not to claw at the tiger girl's face right then.

Of course, Link had chosen that moment to ask a question. "What's PMS?"  
>"Forget it Linky Boy and let's kick his chibi ass already!" Kira laughed, taking out her Water Bow as Camellia crouched like a tiger.<p>

The Hero of Time got his game face on and took out the Ball and Chain, swinging it in the air as he aimed for Pyro. The young ringleader's eyes only became saucers as Kira shot her arrow straight towards him. He flew out of the way, dodging it and throwing a fireball at her. Camellia leapt into the air heading straight for the ball of inferno, rolling into a sphere and feeling the fireball hit her tail as it bounced off and headed back at Pyro.

"Heynowaitasec- ACK!" Pyro shouted, getting hit directly by his own fireball as it sent him flying into a wall.

"HA-HA! ASSHO-" but Kasai's taunting was interrupted as Kiba tried once again to get another bite of her sweet, dessert-tasting flesh. "OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

Pyro groaned in pain as he slid down the wall, falling face-first onto the rocky ground. Kira laughed victoriously as Link and Camellia ran up to Pyro and began to slash and claw at his body.

"OWW OWW OWW OWW OWW OWW OWW- WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Pyro growled angrily, glowing a dark purple before sending Link and Camellia to the other side of the room with a powerful charged blast.

"Aww…," Kira grumbled, dashing up to him and stabbing her water arrow in his shoulder.

The ringleader whipped Kira's leg, leaving a thin but deep wound that made her wince in pain. The water surrounded Pyro's body like rainfall and electrocuted him, making him faint slightly. Kira only stared at him that is until Link shouted in her ear.

"HIT HIM ALREADY!"

"OWW! OKAY!" Kira whined, taking out her katana and slicing at Pyro's body repeatedly, Camellia joining in while Link ran off to help Kasai with her problem. Slicing randomly at Pyro's body, Kira and Camellia land many hits before he began to float up into the air like usual. His eyes were now red like burning hot coals as he materialized a black-and-red energy ball above his head. The pair of assulaters' eyes widened as they made a dash towards Kasai and Link, Kiba dashing straight for Kasai in the meantime.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pyro shouted, chucking the 90'' flat screen sized energy ball at the small group like it was a golf ball.

"ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshi-"

Kira's sentence was interrupted when the fireball missed them by 2 meters and smacked into the wall, making rocks flutter and scatter into the lava.

"SHIT WE GONNA DIE!" Kira sobbed, swinging her sword violently at the air.

But… she cut something that didn't feel like air at all. It felt like a stump. What Kira actually cut during her freak-out session… was Kiba's head. Link, Kasai, and Camellia watched his head fly off his body and land with a dull _thump! _ onto the ground, his body following by falling onto its knees and laying on the ground soon after.

"We dead, man we dead and I didn't even get to have mah first drink of Smirnoff or Bud light or some other shiz that people over the drinking law get to drink! MAN I HAD A LIFE AND DREAMS!" Kira sobbed, not stopping her actions.

"Kira…"

"MAN I WANTED A SPORTS CAR AND TACOS AND CHUCK NORRIS TO TEACH ME HOW TO BE ALL CHUNK NORRIS-Y AND-"

"_Kira_…"

"AND BEER! I WANTED TO GET CHOCOLATE WASTED TOO!"

"_**KIRA! SHADDUP YOU AIN'T DEAD YOU FUCKTARD!**_" Kasai hollered, finally catching the spazzy tiger girl's attention.

"I'm not?"

"WELL DUH!" Kasai shouted s'more.

Kira looked behind her, noticing Pyro begin to throw another one of his fireballs at them. Her eyes widened. "RUN FO' YO LIVES, ITS THA DEVIL'S BALLS!" Kira screamed, running around in circles with her arms flailing about like one of those wacky waving inflatable arm waving tube men from that one commercial skit on Family Guy.

Link only grabbed her by her tail ("OWW MAH TAIL!" "SHADDUP!") and dragged her out of the way, Kasai and Camellia standing their ground. Kasai took out her water archery set and nicked an arrow, letting it fly straight at the fireball. It shrunk in size, allowing Camellia to curl into a ball and smack it back at Pyro with her tail like before. However, Pyro flew out of the way, shooting another fireball the same size at Kira and Link. Kira repeated Kasai's example, letting Camellia do her job as the fireball hit Pyro while he was charging another one. He flew backwards into the lava, burning his cape and yowling in pain much like Kira was when Link continued to drag her by her tail. Camellia growled and dashed right up to Pyro's body, clawing and biting at it like it was some sort of salmon that had bad taste and some terrible disease while Kasai whacked him over and over again with her bow. Link looked back at the action, then at Kira who was still yowling in pain, then back at the action. A crazy idea popped into his head, and he began to carry it out. Aiming for Pyro's body, he spun around in circles, taking Kira along with him. (and her eyes soon became spirals)

"Liiiiinnnnnkkkkk~? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-*COUGH COUGH*" Kira shouted, becoming dizzier by the second.

Link only spun her faster until the right moment…. When he let her fly through the air and crash into Pyro's small body. The young flame master screeched in pain with Kira, floating up into the air while holding his hands against the sides of his head, shaking it as if to ignore the millions of voices that were crying and shouting at him, "_You failed! We knew you couldn't defeat them! You still owe me a cookie you bastard!" _Although, one voice came clearer than the rest; his queen's.

"…_I knew you were too inexperienced to do this…"_

A tear slipped down Pyro's ashy cheeks. "Forgive me, my queen…"

And he faded away; leaving a small flame that flickered and floated to where his body once was. Kira groaned in pain as she got onto her hands and knees, staring at the spot that Pyro's flame was now at. It soon began to spread out into a portal of sorts, only big enough for three people to pass through. Kasai smiled and helped Kira up as Link approached them, Camellia hopping into his arms like a puppy.

"What's that?" Kira wondered after dusting herself off.

"It's basically a portal to my Fountain. This way's much quicker than going down the stairs," Kasai explained, happiness shining in her eyes.

"Yay, we don't havta walk!" Kira cheered, running blindly into the portal and quickly being followed by Link, Camellia, and Kasai.


	9. Clues to the Sea, I mean, Lake! :D

**I. HAVE. RETURNED! :D I just had a major writer's block, but I beat its butt and now I'm FREE! That, and November and December have been **_**very**_** busy months. My mom cussed out the internet people because they charged us so much! I'M SO PROUD OF HER! :D That and stupid semester finals are approaching…  
>Aki: o.o' Urm… can we get to the chapter now? I'm pretty sure people have been waiting for it... *mumbles* They probably don't even remember me…<strong>

**Alright, alright… Yuki, disclaimer please?**

**Yuki: No.**

**Jerk… Kira?**

**Kira: ^ ^ 'Haxutani does not own the Legend of Zelda, only her original characters and the plot to this story. BUT NOT THE NEW ONE SHOWING UP! She has permission though~ :D'**

-=-=-=-Normal POV-=-=-=-

_Sinfonietta sighed as she stared at the ashes on her throne room floor. Her creation, Pyro, was defeated so easily...? And by a tiger girl, nonetheless? Her eyes wandered to the top hat on the crest of the pile of ashes as it glowed a faint red. A smirk formed on her lips as she laughed quietly._

"_You want revenge, don't you sweetie…?" Sinfonietta smiled._

_The glow of the hat grew brighter, making the dark queen laugh slightly louder._

"_Don't worry; you'll get your chance darling…"_

"_Hey Etta…," Dark Link uttered, thinking on his toes on what he wanted to talk to his mistress about._

"_Yes?"_

"… _What exactly do you have against half-breeds?" Dark Link questioned, turning to look at Etta with curious eyes as he cleaned off his sword that had a fresh coat of blood on it._

_The Dark Queen stayed silent for a second, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hands. A bored look came across her face as she looked over at her best servant. "Must I really tell the story, Dark…?"_

"_Yes, before I cut your throat out with a plastic spoon," Dark Link smiled, pulling out said spoon._

_A confused expression took over Etta's face. She might as well tell him the story…_

"_Well… it was many years ag-"_

"_BORIIIIIING! Cut to the chase already Etta!" Dark Link pouted, sighing heavily in boredom._

_Sinfonietta glared at him. "ANYWAY, YOU __**INCONSIDERANT SON OF A**__**HOBKNOCKER! **__… It was many years ago when my hatred for the half-breeds began to grow aflame… an espionage mission of great importance was underway in the Twilight Realm… to investigate the Royal Family and whatnot. My partner, Lazulir…," Etta paused, feeling a tear forming, but quickly blinking it away._

_Dark Link frowned slightly._

"_I will never forget the sacrifices he made to make sure that our mission did not fail… but it was in vain. Those damned half-breeds, our so-called partners… they alerted the Royal Family of our coming and completely sabotaged our mission along with those son of a bastard Hylians. My entire breed besides myself and select others that eventually got away were executed for our crimes. And their leader… She made me sick. How close she had gotten to me, I thought of her as my best friend and I told her everything. Damn Ember of the Wolves to hell," Sinfonietta ranted, clenching her fists tightly as her blood began to boil._

_Dark Link only stared at his mistress with sympathetic eyes. "I understand. You despise them…"_

_Sinfonietta looked at Dark Link with cold eyes. "Because they betrayed me."_

Kira's POV-=-=-=

"Okay… This place is GORGEOUS~!" I commented while looking at the room we were in now.

You couldn't blame me, Kasai's room _was_ beautiful. Everything in here was any shade of red that you could possibly think of, even the aerial view of Hyrule that could be viewed from the floor. The red and white feathers that fell from the ceiling, embers floating around aimlessly without a care in the world… It felt so passionate in here, that even Link couldn't help but get his sexy on.

"Thank you, thank you," Kasai smiled, leading us to a pedestal. She sighed happily, making a small fire appear in her hands as Camellia sat by her feet. "Now then… let's continue our talk from before, shall we?"

"Let's. So, what were we speaking of before?" Link smiled, looking at the alabaster pedestal that held a small flame encased in a glass case.

"Of what the Silver Wind is capable of doing, something about stopping a never-ending war… all that jazz," I reminded.

"Ah yes. Well you see, it can destroy all of the negative energy in the participants of the war, thus ending it. But it comes with a price…" Kasai began to explained, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"What's the price?" I questioned.

"The one that uses the Silver Wind must take its place, until it is needed once again. This is one of the main reasons why no one dares to even look for it… I mean, c'mon! Who wants to be a last resort for countless years until needed once again, only to be destroyed when push comes to shove? No one that I know…," Kasai rambled.

"Countless years…?" I muttered, playing with the forelocks that reached my shoulders.

"Many on end."

"When push comes to shove…?" I muttered again, feeling a slightly confused look taking over my face.

"Like getting shoved off Snowpeak," Kasai stated nonchalantly, pulling out a strawberry and biting into it. "But, you have nothing to worry about! Fate's in your hands and you can mold it however you choose to."

"Oh, that's comforting, Kasai…"

"Anyway, since you have brought me here in the first place, I guess I should let you have this thing and be on your way!" Kasai smiled, pulling out a gleaming red rose.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Link raise an eyebrow. "The crap?"

"It's a Void, smart one. It's one of the keys to getting to the realm where the Silver Wind is," Kasai explained, playing with one of its crimson petals. "It was a gift from Din too so don't lose it!"

"Wait, you're giving it to us?" Link asked, taking the 'void' from Kasai's grasp.

Kasai only gave him a blasé look. "Well, derp. You need it, so you might as well use it. Don't you agree, Kira?"

"Yeahsurewhatever, can we go now?" I asked, twirling my tail in my hands like a rope.

I was currently getting bored with the conversation, and so was the yawning Camellia by the looks of it. Kasai and Link exchanged looks at each other before looking at me. "Soon."

"Ah dammit!"

"Anyway… Is there anything else you two wanna know before I teleport you out of here?" Kasai asked, making fire dance around the rose in Link's hands.

"No… not reall-"

"Yeah, who do we try to find next?" I asked, shoving my way into the conversation.

Hell, I wasn't gonna deal with constant boredom again! Besides, Camellia seemed ready to fall asleep by no- oh wait, spoke too late… she was already curled into ball and fast asleep by the looks of things. Kasai hummed in thought, resting her finger on her chin and thinking of what to say next. My foot began to tap impatiently as I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"I guess you could look for Mizu," Kasai finally answered, smirking and pulling out her ukulele.

Link and I raised an eyebrow questioningly at the fire goddess as she began to play some weird… yet… fiery-like song. Camellia opened her eyes slightly, giving a small smile to her owner as she listened to the Hawaiian-like melody. Slowly, the feathers, embers, and scarlet stardust began to swirl around her body, Link and I staring in wonder at what was happening at the moment.

"_Fire, gleam and glow… illuminate my skies… warm all of our hearts; help us all stay alive… Help me keep the peace… spread it far and wide… Know that you'll always… be pure and divine… __**pure and divine…"**_Kasai sang quietly, gradually getting louder overtime as the crimson beauty that spiraled around her turned into a beautiful ocean blue.

The cerulean being left its orbit around Kasai's body, spiraling onto the ground and taking the form of some adorable-looking animal. Wait a second… I KNOW THAT ANIMAL!

"No…way...,"I muttered, a small happy gasp coming from my lips.

When the blueness faded away, all that I saw… was a blue-gray river otter. Its big blue eyes blinked at both Link and I as a sapphire mist swirled around its webbed black paws. The little otter let out a little happy bark as it waddled over to Link and I, pawing at Link's boots.

"IT'S SO FUCKING CUTE~!" I squeed, bending down and cuddling the hell out of the little guy.

"'It' is Sable. He's gonna lead you to Mizu without fail, isn't that right?" Kasai smiled, putting away her ukulele.

Sable barked happily, nuzzling my cheek like a kitten. Link chuckled softly.

"Alrighty then! Glad we got that acrossed~! Sayonara!" Kasai farewelled with a smile on her face, picking Camellia up into her arms and throwing the fox at us.

I immediately spazed as Camellia turned into ominous purple fire and began spiraling around us.

"WHUFHEGHUIRGKHE-WHAT THE CRAP!"

"Don't forget! _**The**__**bouquet always dances together with the wind!**_"

And suddenly, darkness was all that could be seen.

_**=-=-=5 Seconds Latah~! **_**:3 =-=-=**

=-=-=Normal POV=-=-=-=

A red beacon of light appeared out of the clouds, setting the heroes down gently in front of Din's spring. Kira, being upbeat as usual, saw the need to stretch her arms out above her head and yawn. A smile came to her face as she stared at the town.

"Alright! This is going pretty good so far, don't you agree Linky Boy?" Kira asked, looking at Link who was currently holding Sable in his arms.

"Yeah, considering neither of us has died yet, it's going great," Link grinned, setting Sable down on the ground and lightly patting the otter's head.

"I know right?" Kira sighed, a relaxed expression taking over her face. "Wanna look around the village today and continue tomorrow?"

Link rolled his eyes and grabbed the tiger girl's hand, dragging her along as Sable waddled after the pair. "We need to hurry up and finish this, Kira… Hyrule depends on us."

"Psh, Hyrule depends on us my tail… they can wait one little day, can't they? I mean, us heroes DO need breaks from fighting our asses off," Kira reasoned, trying her best to be persuasive.

Sable snickered from his position at how hard Kira was trying to catnap. It wasn't that Link didn't want to take a break; he really _really_ desired to.

"Kira, we're not supposed to be focusing on ourselves and selfish desires. Sure, Zelda needs us and everything but Hyrule is in danger too. That's the main focus of our mission right now, not sleeping," Link explained.

"But if we don't get sleep, then how are we supposed to save Zelda and Hyrule, smart one?"

Link stopped in his tracks, Kira bumping into him and Sable bumping into her. Something didn't right when they just walked by the Graveyard. And it was nighttime too? Link's 'Shit's Going Down!' radar was going haywire.

Kira chuckled. "Did I prove my point or something, Linky Boy?"

"Shush," Link ordered, covering Kira's mouth with his gauntlet-garbed hand and pulling her back towards the graveyard.

Sounds of clashing metal filled the nighttime air, battle cries and occasional talking following afterwards. Even barks and howls could be heard, vicious snarling of a wolf echoing to Kira and Link's ears. Sable squeaked quietly, leaping into Kira's arms and curling up for comfort as they quietly sneaked towards the battle scene that was happening before their eyes.

A wolf girl, about the age of 16 or 17, with long silver hair that reached halfway down her back, stood bravely in front of a ReDead, her katana unsheathed and poised to fight. Her silver tail was cricked with annoyance, her blue wolf-like eyes glinting with a predator's sparkle to them. Her loose white shirt bellowed with the slight wind that blew by, her plain black pants copying those movements. Her bare toes dug into the dirt as she tried attacking the ReDead, wolf ears flat against her head as she snarled. Seemingly from out of nowhere, a white wolf tackled the ReDead onto the ground, trying to rip its throat out with its golden eyes focusing on its target. The wolf girl leaped into the air, aiming her katana into a fatal blow position as the wolf back flipped out of the way, killing the ReDead instantly.

"Good job, Fervor…," The wolf girl smiled slightly, kneeling down and petting the wolf.

Kira stared in silence. Well, for now that is. "Whoa. THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"The hell?" The wolf girl uttered, pointing the blade of her katana in Kira and Link's direction, Fervor growling softly and getting into a defensive position.

Kira ran up to the wolf girl, a smile on her face. "Chica, you can fight better than any other half-breed I've seen!"

"Urm… do I know you?"

"Nope, but would you care to know?" Link asked, walking over to the two calmly.

"Not really… in case you haven't noticed, I was busy," the lupine half-breed explained, glaring at Link half-heartedly.

"Too bad," Kira smirked. "I'm Kira, he's Link, and this little guy," Kira paused, holding up Sable so the lupine half-breed could see. "Is Sable."

The wolf girl sighed, seeing no escape from the conversation. "I'm Ember, and this is my wolf friend Fervor."

Fervor relaxed slightly, sitting down and bowing his head slightly. Ember petted his head, causing a small whine to come from the pallid wolf. "We're sort of like… guardians over this region in Hyrule."

"Nice," Kira smiled. "Link and I are heroes of legend!"

Ember's eyes widened slightly along with Link's. "Really now?"

"Kira, you can't just say that to anyone…," Link scolded a little too late.

"But she can kick ass, Link! ASS~! Did you NOT just see her kick that ass like two seconds ago!" Kira whined, flattening her ears and pouting slightly.

Link only sighed. "Yes yes, I saw it… and yeah, we're heroes of legend…"

As Kira kept rambling on about how Ember 'WHOPPED THAT DAMN ZOMZOMS ASS LIKE A NINJA ON CRACK, SON!' Link and Ember had a normal conversation. TEEHEE :D

"I see… so you weren't planning on saving Hyrule at all in the beginning, just getting her home?" Ember questioned after hearing the story of what had happened so far.

"Yeah. And now, somehow, our destinies are intertwined with each other…," Link smiled slightly, watching Sable chase Kira around the headstones.

Ember raised an eyebrow at the events happening before her eyes. "And you can stand all of that how…?"

"I just got used to it I guess… she's like a sister to me," Link chuckled.

"Hn… well," Ember looked at Link with a slight smile on her face. "Care if Fervor and I join you on your quest?"

Link's eyes widened slightly, looking at the wolf girl with slight shock. "W-would the goddesses mind…?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Kira questioned from the background, pulling out a stick and chasing Sable around with it. "SHE CAN KICK ASSSSSSSSSS-UH!"

"I GET THAT ALREADY!"

"SO LET HER COME DAMMIT!"

"FINE!"

"WOOHOO, I FEEL PARAGRAPHIC!"

Ember only stared at the argument, Fervor tilting his head to the side and flattening his ears in confusion. "Urm… So am I joining you or what…?"

Kira skidded to a stop in front of Ember, picking Sable up by his tail and flipping him high into the air like Bob the Goron did to Link back at Spectacle Rock. "Yep! Welcome aboard the S.S. KELF!" Kira exclaimed, catching Sable in her arms as he landed into them with dizzy eyes.

"Do I even dare ask what the meaning of that acronym is…?"

_**To Nashi!**_

_-=-=-=Nashi's POV-=-=-=-_

"_So… you fed a hobo fried chicken, named him Jeffery, and… watched him get chased by rabid dogs until he eventually gave you his boot…?" A drunkard questioned me, giving me an attempted 'you're sexy, can I bang you?' look._

"_Yep...," I answered, filing my fingernails and crossing my legs over one another, waiting for my bottle of vodka to be given to me._

"_Really! W-what about that chipmunk that you taught to play ukulele and in the end, it got chased by that pack of acorns for stealing their prime minister?" another drunkard asked._

"_He in Russia, chased by Russians with Russian accent, da?" I smirked, blowing lightly on my nails._

_Suddenly, Jeffery and that chipmunk burst through the pub's door, about 12 dogs and 48 Russians following right behind them. I merely yawned as everyone screamed and ran away in terror._

"_Psh, wimps."_

"_NASHI!"_

_I jumped slightly as I realized that… well shit, it was Etta's voice inside my head. She sounded pretty pissed by the sound of things, and only one thought popped into my mind; Dark Link must've eaten her chocolate pretzels._

"_What did that damn bastard Dark do now…?" I asked, watching the chaos that was unfolding in front of me._

"_EXCUSE ME, CUNT?" Dark yelled from the background, afterwards dropping something that sounded similar to a baking pan._

"_Shush Dark and keep baking your cupcakes," Etta scolded, sounding rather… somber._

_What had happened…? Did they run out of chocolate pretzels at the store, too? I couldn't understand why; the Kurai Realm has never been out of stock of the things, so why would they be out now? The main city, where the Realm Portal and all that other important stuff was at, had its own factory! And the poor ones helped make them while the rich coated the food with chocolate… Either way, Etta was upset, and it was time to get down to it._

"_Urm… Etta, weren't you about to ask me something?" I gently pried, hoping not to upset her more._

"_Yes… why the hell isn't Kira bonded and here on a silver platter yet?" _

_Oh, THAT'S why she's so sad! … Fuck, now I have to actually go and find her now. I scratched the back of my head, laughing nervously. "Well, uh, you see… I sorta needed some vodka and-"_

"_Nashi, how many times have I told you NOT to get drunk before a mission? It ruins your skills," Etta sighed, a slight tone of happiness in her voice._

"_What skills does she have besides being a cocksucking little whore?" Dark commented in the background. I felt my fist tighten as I heard the clash and screams of Dark soon after._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SON OF A HOBKNOCKER!"_

"…_. Urm… I'm gonna go look for Kira now…," I muttered, blocking off their 'call' as I heard Dark scream out "GODDESSES, HELP ME! N-NO, NOT THE ALMONDS! I HATE ALMONDS!" and standing up from the table._

_Time to go tiger hunting._

_**Back to the others~! :3**_

-=-=-=-=Normal POV=-=-=-=-=

"Alright, so where do we go from here?" Ember asked, looking out at Hyrule Field from the alternate exit of Kakariko. (Ya know, where the Bridge of Eldin is)

"Urm… we dunno. We usually let Sable run around and try to find his owner… or something like that, ya know?" Kira answered, scanning the area like a hawk.

"Let's go back to Castle Town and see if he'll sense anything there," Link suggested, rolling his shoulders at the sight of the boar-ridding Bulbins in the distance.

"Good idea, Link. But what about those guys way out there…?" Ember questioned, flattening her ears against her head and tilting her head slightly.

Link merely pulled out his bow, aiming at the faraway enemies and firing all of them, succeeding with HEADSHOTZ. "That."

"Show-off!" Kira whined, still holding Sable in her arms and pouting slightly at how Link's skills were improving from before.

She had to admit though, his confidence in his skills were sexy. And by the expression on his face, he knew it too.

Link only smiled as he began walking towards Castle Town's western entrance, putting his weapons away. "Deal with it, kitty."

"I kinda have to, smart one…," Kira mumbled under her breath, following behind the viridian-garbed hero, Ember and Fervor following right behind her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Din smiled down upon the quintet of heroes that began their way to Castle Town, her royal stance proving to be one of high stature. By her side was none other than the Great Fairy from the Cave of Ordeals, lounging in her usual position at the sight of the Hero of Time._

"_Isn't this great, Nebula? They already got the first Void!" Din chirped with excitement, looking over towards the fairy and bouncing on her heels._

"_I guess… They still need more than one though, Din. You have to remember that," Nebula stated, humming the Great Fairy Fountain theme distinctly._

_Din frowned slightly, giving Nebula a doubting look. "You just have to ruin my fun, don't you?"_

_Nebula only nodded, continuing to hum her theme as she made her hands dance in the water that always seemed to surround her. Suddenly, Nayru and Farore walked into the room, worried expressions on their faces. _

"_Din, Nebula, we need to talk," Farore stated seriously._

_This worried Din from head to toe. She knew that something was wrong when Farore was serious…_

"_What is it, sister?" Din questioned, looking to her younger sisters with a confused expression._

"_The Silver Wind changed location again," Nayru reported, holding up a snow globe filled with deep blue water and strange silver stardust._

_Din groaned internally, walking over towards her youngest sister and staring into the snow globe that revealed… something… surrounded by snow and ice. "You have got to be kidding me…"_

"_How I wish I was. It just moved about 5 minutes ago…," Nayru frowned, putting away the snow globe._

"_What the crap… We need to get it out of that area before it goes to a different Realm entirely!" Din told everyone, worry in her voice._

"_Din, we can't interfere with the Silver Wind's desires, remember? The __deal we had so long ago with it keeps us from getting anywhere near it. We can only track it and give signs to the heroes of its whereabouts. __It's all we can do…," Farore reminded with a slight frown on her face._

_Din's fists clenched tightly before she let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine… but believe this; if it breaks its part of the deal, __we're breaking our part, too."_

…_**TEEHEE! BACK TO THE HERO QUINTET!**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Why was Kira screaming? Well let her continue if you wanna know then!

"LINK, YOU DUMBASS YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM ALL!"

There, now you know. They were being attacked by those sons of a douchewaffle Bulbins riding boars like they rule the place. Well, not all of them specifically… just Kira. Everyone else however, was sitting down and roasting fish on an open fire while watching Kira get chased and hunted down by the Bulbins. Dinner and a show!

"You're not gonna help her?" Ember questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kira as she tried using a stick to stab a Bulbin that had fallen off his boar.

Link only shrugged, taking a bite out of his fish. "Maybe later if she's lucky," Link replied, turning to look at Ember. Then, he turned to Kira as she was under a dogpile of Bulbins. "Calling someone a dumbass doesn't really get someone to help a lot!"

"JUST HELP ME BEFORE THEY DO TERRIBLE THINGS TO MY CLOTHES!" Kira hollered, trying to crawl from under the dogpile while kicking at the one trying to rip her skirt.

"This is why I wear pants…," Ember chuckled, biting her fish.

"You got yourself into that mess, so get yourself out of it," Link advised her, turning his attention back to his fish.

"BUT YOU KNOW HOW CURIOUS I AM! I HAD TO SEE IF THEY ACTUALLY DO HAVE A FLAT SCREEN TV IN THEIR HIDEOUT!" Kira cried, punching one of them in the face.

"But did you really have to kick their leader in his balls and say 'SHOW ME THE DAMN FLAT SCREEN BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS FOR MY STEPMOM TO EAT!'?" Ember asked, looking over at Kira's situation.

"YES, YES I DID!"

"Then you're not getting any help from me, tiger," Ember concluded, finishing her fish and throwing the bones into the fire.

Link sighed and stood up, unsheathing his sword from his back and pointing it at the Bulbins. Kira's ears perked up as she realized that Link was about to slice them bishes up.

"Stay low and you probably won't get hit," Link informed, aiming at the group of monsters.

Kira did as told as Link charged straight towards the mass collection of monsters and begin slicing them one by one. The remainder shrieked like little girls and began to run off, dropping their weapons behind them, but Link gave chase as he wildly swung his sword about and shouting "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YA DAMN HOOKERS, RUN IN FEAR!" Kira only stood up slowly, dusting herself off and trying to fix her appearance as Ember smirked at the events.

"Well that was interesting," the wolf girl commented, looking at Kira.

Kira stuck her tongue out, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Ember. "Oh shaddup wolfy, at least Link bothered to help…"

"Yeah, he had a reason though. I, however, just met you not three hours ago…," Ember clarified.

"You still could've helped me though…," Kira sighed.

"A wolf pup never learns to defend itself if it continues getting help, Kira. One day, no one's going to be there to save you and you can only rely on yourself," Ember informed, looking at Kira with a serious look in her eyes.

Kira only stared back at the wolf girl, her tail lashing back and forth. "… How do you know that?" Kira asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side.

Ember laughed softly, a dark glint appearing in her eyes as she stared right into Kira's soul. "Personal experience, Kira-chan. Something you don't want to see in your life."

"Hn…"

"HEY!" Link called out, walking back as he sliced the air to clean off his sword. Both girls looked over towards the hero of time with questionable faces as their gazes rested on his bloody sword.

"What the fuck did you do…?" Kira asked, giving Link a classic WTF look.

Link only grinned and sheathed his sword, dusting his clothes off before stopping beside Kira. "I killed them. Couldn't let them go off and terrorize more people, right?"

"Blehdehblehblehdehblehbleh!" Kira said randomly, flailing her arms about and pouting slightly.

"That's… normal, I guess," Ember commented, putting the fire out while Fervor stretched out along with Sable on the ground. "Anyway, are we going to get a move on or not people?"

The green garbed hero chuckled softly and epicly turned to face the slightly illuminated Castle Town in the distance. "Sure. Let's go then."

_**A Little Later On…**_

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU PEOPLE RAN OUT OF EFFIN' FISH!" Kira yowled angrily, her tail straight as a pole as she was prepared to claw the hell out of the frightened shopkeeper.

"W-we're so sorry miss… but the lake's been in terrible shape lately… most of the fish are toxic...," the poor shopkeeper explained, trembling slightly and peeking his head out from behind a crate.

It wasn't his fault he had forgotten to go fishing yesterday… oh wait, it was. Dumbass.

"Kira calm down… you're causing a scene…," Link warned, looking at the crowd as they did what they did best and got all up in their business.

The enraged tiger girl only ranted and raved s'more, completely ignoring the crowd's comments and Ember trying to calm the shopkeeper down and ask him more important questions.

"It's alright… she's usually like this if she doesn't have her fix of catnip," Ember snickered, her tail twitching slightly as Fervor rested his head on the shopkeeper's legs so he could calm him down.

"EXCUSE ME?"  
>"CALM DOWN KIRA, DAMN!"<p>

"Now then, what's this news about the lake's condition?" Ember asked, completely ignoring Link and Kira's mini duel as the crowd cheered on.

The shopkeeper anime sweatdropped at how Kira and Link were having a bitchslap fight right before his eyes before replying, "The lake's quality level has been reducing for quite some time… However, it's like it got worse overnight. What are those Zora doing to the lake?"

"I see… you think the Zora have something to do with the lake?"

"That's right. I've wanted to speak with them for a while, but I haven't had the time to… I mean, my business is at stake here!" The shopkeeper wooed, tearing up slightly.

"There there… I'll go ask them for you," Ember comforted, patting his back lightly and smiling to reassure her words.

"Oh thank you miss!" he cried, hugging her tightly. (and earning a low growl from Fervor in the process)

"No problem," Ember smiled before standing up again and looking over towards Link and Kira. A shocked stare came to her face when she saw the both of them chasing the crowd… with giant pieces of French bread.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING!"  
>Ember, staring at the pure randomness of her 'friends' that was laid before her eyes, rubbed her temples and sighed in aspiration.<p>

Things were going to get interesting… or more disastrous than usual. Whichever is more likely.

**-=-=-=-=-Meanwhile…-=-=-=-=-**

**? POV-=-=-**

_They wouldn't stop… they only continued to grow louder with each tormenting, passing second… Goddesses… I wanted to die right now…_

"_M-make it stop… please…!"_

"_Say it…"_

"_Y-you can't make me!"_

_The whispers only grew louder, the occasional shriek and cry of pain getting into the mix. Flames surrounded me everywhere, dancing and laughing at my face as they sealed off my only means of escape. What was I to do…? Why was blood pooled at my feet? I felt so claustrophobic… the screams only grew louder and louder, practically murdering my ears and every thought that kept saying 'It's only a dream!'_

_Then… A shriek sounded from my own body as the blood was now at my neckline. I tried swimming through it towards the door, but the metallic, rusty taste of it only swarmed into my mouth. Sapphire tears fell from my eyes and dissolved into the crimson as I sunk to the floor…_

"_Say it Mizu… say it and it will all end…"_

_Goddesses, please let it all end…_

**-=-=-=-=-Back to our People-=-=-=-=-**

"Really you two… just really? Was it actually necessary to attack them with bread?" Ember scolded as the five of them were surrounded by the guards of Castle Town.

Fervor was by Ember's side, growling softly and posed to fight as Sable only paced back and forth across the ground worriedly, his little paws making a small pitter patter sound.

Kira and Link were back-to-back in a heroic fashion, holding out giant sticks as their weapons against the guards with seriously epic faces. "They laughed," was Kira's reply, her eyes hardening at one of the fail guards in front of her.

"That doesn't give you permission to- oh goddesses…," Ember gave up as she saw Link charge straight at three of the guards and whacking them rapidly, his stick breaking in the process.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kira called out, attacking the ones in front of Sable, Fervor chasing the majority of the guards away with a threatening bark and a game of cat and mouse. Ember blinked.

"You guys are just… something else…," Ember sighed, shaking her head in distain at the chaos happening before her eyes.

"That… was some good exercise!" Kira smiled as they left Castle Town behind them, Link making a small sound of agreement.

"I still question why you even shoved them into the fountain…," Ember sighed, dusting off her pants as Fervor trotted beside her, the little otter sleep on his back.

"They would've locked us up if we didn't," Link answered simply as they continued towards the Zora's Domain blissfully.

"Oh, if only they did…," Ember mumbled, then shook her head slightly.

'Let's see… if they did get locked away, then I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. However, they are needed to save Hyrule supposedly… I guess I'll stay by their side until I gain all of the facts," Ember thought rationally, her ears twitching slightly as she heard the sound of a waterfall not that far off. "We're getting close, Moron Duo," Ember announced.

"Moron Duo? You're part of our moronity also Ember, so we're the Moron _**Trio**_ now!" Kira clarified, turning to look at the wolf girl with a smile on her face.

Ember growled softly and bit the air menacingly, her eyes narrowed at the tiger girl. "In your dreams, kitty."

"Psh, my dreams are always the truth!" Kira scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking backwards.

"Really now?" The wolf smirked, one of her fangs peeking from her mouth in a slightly threatening manner.

Link completely ignored the chick fight that was about to happen and hummed quietly, nodding his head in beat with a familiar lullaby.

Kira did the same action, hands on her hips as a smug grin came onto her face. "Yeah, really."

"Not all dreams can tell the future, _kitten_," Ember snarled on the word 'kitten', her teeth bared and tail fluffing out.

"BRING IT ON, PUPPY!" Kira hissed, her tail straight as a pole.

The two animal girls tackled for each other, tumbling onto the ground in a dust cloud of claws and fangs. Barks and occasional hisses sounded from the riot as Link turned to see it quickly approaching him.

His cobalt blue eyes widened. "OH SHI-!"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE. NOW!"

The two animal girls, Kira bout to bite Ember's arm, and Ember ready to punch her across the face, looked up to see an old lady glaring at them, her cane poised to strike.

"GOODNESS! Whippersnappers these days have no respe- AYIIIIEEEE!" she cried out as Fervor and Sable began to chase her off.

Link only sighed and continued his way to the cavern that led to the Zora's Domain, shaking his head in disappointment.

_**Gah! I'm a terrible Authoress, leaving you people alone for so long! Don't say otherwise, because I KNOW I'm terrible! **_**OTL**

**Aki: There there…  
><strong>_**I SAID DON'T COMFORT ME DAMMIT! *sobs*  
><strong>_**Aki: … bish.**

**Kira: *animesweatdrop* We'll hopefully see you next time when she's all better. Final exams and new semesters can get to a girl.**

**Ember: … Let it be clear that I do not belong to Haxutani. I belong to , and my owner has given Haxutani permission to use me in her story. Let all hell begin.  
>Kira: …. :D<strong>


	10. Dude, WHY AM I SO EASILY DISTRACTED? !

***sniffles* I-I'm all better now… I think…**

**Yuki: *sighs and comforts***

**Kira: I am amazed…**

**Ember: I DON'T BELONG TO HER! psycho. kira, WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HER PERMISSION TO USE ME?  
>Because I asked people if they wanted their characters into this story, and she said she wanted you in it. So ha. :D<br>Ember: damn it all.  
>Yuki: *sighs* <strong>_**'Haxutani does not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. She doesn't even own Ember. She does however own her original characters and the storyline.'**_** Now then, I'm gonna continue from where we left off last chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Kira: SON OF A BI-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-=-Normal POV-=-<strong>_

_Zelda sighed, shaking slightly in the cold atmosphere on the dungeon that she was being held captive in. The darkness of the cell she was in blocked away any dash of hope that tried to come her way. Why were things so dark… so menacing?_

"_Link… Kira… hurry up…," she muttered quietly, sighing. _

_She wasn't bound with chains against the wall or anything like that… but the things that were hidden within the deepest reaches of the catacombs had scared her to the core; and she wasn't easy to crack. Perfect example was the _Itsumaden (_a chimeric beast with the tail of a snake, the body of a bird, a human-like face that seemed to be a mask, and the wingspan of 5 meters) that had tried to attack her earlier. She was wondering how Dark Link even managed to capture the damn thing…_

_Suddenly, a creak sounded from the cell doors, the figure standing and staring at Zelda with no emotions at all. The princess looked up at the blue-eyed figure, her once bright eyes dimmed slightly in discomfort._

"_Come with me."_

**-With Link and company-**

"You don't know what happened to the lake either, Ralis?" Link asked the Zora prince, his eyebrows knitted with confusion.

Ember had filled both the green-garbed hero and tiger girl about the conditions of Lake Hylia, and thus their reason for going to Prince Ralis in the first place. Although he was merely 10 years old, he seemed the best to question…

However, all Ralis did was shake his head with a frown on his face. "To be honest, I was about to send one of the Zoras to Castle Town to ask the same question. This entire situation has me puzzled beyond belief…," he muttered the last part, making said confused face.

"Well isn't that just great…," Kira muttered, tail flicking and lightly brushing it against the ground.

Ember however only thought over the facts that they had come across. "Has anything strange happened in the last few days, your highness?"

"Well… there was that instance three days ago…," Ralis muttered, sighing and walking to his throne, sitting down properly.

The Hero of Time raised his eyebrow, looking at Ralis with a confused face. "What happened three days ago?"

Ralis looked at Link with an innocent face. "That cannon guy got chased by some angry birds…" At this statement, everyone sweatdropped. "Oh, and someone was dragging a girl down to the Lakebed Temple."

Ember's ears perked up as she directed her gaze to Ralis. "A girl?"

"Yeah, she seemed strange too," Ralis confirmed, crossing his legs elegantly. "Is my information helpful, friends?"

Ember and Link nodded, while Kira only stared into the pool of water that was in the center of the room, watching Sable swim in circles.

"Please Ralis, continue," Ember pried.

"Well, I was swimming down there and I was trying to catch some fish when I heard someone crying out for help. When I looked around, I saw a girl being dragged by someone against her will. Pretty girl, too. The person dragged her down to the Lakebed Temple and she had this weird look of fear in her eyes. I tried to follow them, but I couldn't even get near the temple… I tried telling some of the guards, but they didn't believe me at all."

"I believe that…," Ember heard Kira mutter, sighing and shaking her head at the comment. "How come you couldn't get to the temple?"

"It was as if there was a barrier or something around it," Ralis answered as Kira turned to face him.

Ember nodded in understanding as Link sent her a look. "Would you mind coming with us to the lake to check things out?" he asked, getting closer to the wolf girl and the prince.

"I don't see a reason not t- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ralis suddenly shouted as he noticed Sable raising his leg and… opening the golden floodgates loose in the water.

Everyone gained a look of shock on their faces, the wind blowing by pitifully. The little otter looked up innocently, meeting Ralis' slightly twitching eyes. Sable barked quietly, tilting his head as he finished doing his business.

"H-he… did not just…," Ralis stuttered, mouth slightly agape as Sable waddled over to them with a smile hidden within his eyes.

"I believe he just did…," Ember muttered.

Kira picked up Sable in her arms, holding him like a cat close to her chest. "It wasn't the little guy's fault! He has a tiny bladder!"

Ralis opened his mouth to make a comment, but closed it shortly after. What was the point in arguing? The water was now contaminated by otter piss… he let out a sigh as Sable's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"C'mon… let's go down to the lake already."

Being the ecstatic one as always, Kira did a fist pump and a little 'Whoop!' before following after the prince and her friends.

_**Kira's POV-**_

Why was the air so cold around here? It was as if hell had frozen over and the cold wave was finally hitting Hyrule. Looking around for any answers, I noticed something to the side. A cavern. An _ice _coated cavern. I felt my ears perk up as I placed Sable down on the ground, sneaking off towards the cave before anyone noticed. The little guy only waddled after me, barking quietly after I shushed him. Persistent little otter…

Picking Sable up, I walked into the ice cavern with determination on my face. If Larka was at that mansion still… if she was waiting for me like she promised… if she had everything ready… then I could get home. Thinking about that only made me hop across the ice lake faster than I thought I could while holding an aquatic mammal. I could see everyone again, I think as I run past the white wolfos. Mom, dad, Wyatt and Chocolate…! Maybe even Cloak if I was lucky! Beginning to climb higher up the mountain, I transformed and dug under the snow into the hidden area, going through it blah blah blah… until I reached that pretty tree.

So many memories raced through my mind as I began 'leafbording' down the mountain towards the Mansion. Not terrible ones like usual… but genuine good memories. Memories that would make you smile like an idiot when you could possibly fall to your death, laughing your ass off the entire way until you die. Finally, after a few slip-ups and almost running over a suicidal squirrel, I had reached the steps…

Time to take it like a man or give it like one!

_**Link's POV-=-=-=-**_

Something wasn't the same at the moment. It was much too quiet for one thing and I didn't hear Sable's little barks anymore.

"Hey… where's Kira?" I asked Ralis and Ember as they finished talking about something irrelevant.

Ember looked at me with a confused face, one of her silver ears flattened against her head. "I thought she was behind us this entire time," she answered, checking behind us with a curious glance.

Checking behind us as well, I noticed that both Kira and Sable were gone. Where could they have gone so quickly…?

"Want me to go look for them?" Ember volunteered a small glint of boredom in her eyes, her voice deadpanned.

"Go ahead, we'll wait for you up ahead," Ralis smiled, resting a hand on Ember's shoulder.

Nodding with a small smile, Ember whistled Fervor over to her and transformed into a silver wolf, a black circle on her tail. Barking, she and Fervor ran back into the Zora's Domain, dirt flying behind their paws.

Well, there was only one thing to do…

_**Ember's POV-=-=-**_

Stupid cat, always running off. I need to buy a leash for her one of these days...

I put my senses to work, backtracking to where we just walked from to where I was standing in front of right now. A cold breeze drifted towards my paws, and Fervor trotted up towards me with a serious look on his face.

"They're past this cave, aren't they?" I heard his bark as his ear twitched, looking into the cave with his tail slightly raised.

I nodded, walking into the frigid cave with him behind me. Minutes later, all we could see was snow.

This was going to be much harder than I thought…

_**_Liiiiiiiine-uh!_**_

We finally reached the steps... and Kira was nowhere in sight. I had Fervor survey the little area that we could actually get to while I checked inside the mansion for anything out of the ordinary. Aside from the random Chu's and Ice Keese in the foyer, there didn't seem to be anything of interest in here...

My question is why Kira would even head here of all places. All it is was ice, snow, monsters, and two yetis. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe she just got bored... She tended to wander off when that happened.

Maybe she was back with Link by now...

_**Link's POV-=-==-**_

The girls were still gone, and its been about 2 hours now. Ralis and I decided to camp out near the Fishing Hole and wait for the two of them to come back. By now, we had built a fire, caught some fish, and even had a good laugh with Hena. But now... well, those two were starting to worry me a bit.

Ralis sat, hugging his knees and staring at the fire as if there was nothing else in the world more important. He seemed lost in thought, and to be honest, I didn't blame him. So much must be going through his mind with all that's happened to him... losing his mother, almost dying, taking the throne... it must really be getting to him. And now, all of this dealing with the lake...?

"Ralis?" I called out to him, feeling my face become etched with worry.

He jumped slightly when he heard me, looking up at me with confused eyes. "Y-yes Link?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be focused on something...," I pried gently, slightly biting my lip.

He shifted into a comfortable position, looking back at me with a more relaxed expression. "Yes, I was only thinking back to that day is all... it's just that... the girl seemed so familiar, but not at the same time. It's as if you see someone in a dream, and them you meet them years later..." he sighed, looking back at the fire. "It's like she's a part of my life... my kind..."

"I understand, your highness," I assured him, smiling slightly the more he relaxed.

"Link... we have to rescue her. I've been feeling the greatest pain inside of my body ever since the incident... Goddesses know what that person could be doing to that innocent girl!" Ralis suddenly declared, looking at me with determination in his eyes.

He seemed to have transformed when near the fire. He seemed more sure of his desicions. So what more could I do but smile and nod at his desicion?

"Don't worry Ralis, we'll rescue the girl."

Silence followed right after, the both of us continuing our gaze into the fire. Eventually, my mind wandered back to the girls that still didn't come back yet from wherever they went. Hopefully, eveything was okay and they were finally on their way back.

_**Kira's POV-=-=-=-**_

All kinds of fuckin' monsters in this place! I had about 5 near death experiances the entire time I was actually _inside _the place and its all becuase of those damn White Wolfos! If I see another one of those bastards...

"Sable, I think we should head back now...," I muttered to the little panting otter laying beside me.

We were resting against the wall in the room with the fireplace, quietly huffing as if there was no oxygen in the room. The flames crackled, heating up the room and making me more uncomfortable. All the otter did was let out a pitiful bark, as if in agreement.

But... how could this have happened? We searched the entire mansion for it, or at least, Larka. We even checked in that one room where there's a lone treasure chest just SITTING there over a gap. Why wasn't she here? She said she would be here with a way to get home... Only one thought came to mind, and I wished it wasn't true but...

Maybe she left without me.

That thought made me crack just a little on the inside, but I only made a determined face and sat up from my spot against the wall. I wasn't going to give up just because of a single thought, no matter how much it could break me. Picking Sable's sleeping ball off the ground, I carried him outside to the frozen courtyard.

That's when I remembered something.

The damn White Wolfos were out here waiting for us.

"Sons of a bitches..."

_**Normal POV-===-=-=**_

As if in response, one of them started dashing towards Kira with a snarl leaving its lips. Kira's eyes widened as she jumped away from the wolf-like creature, being careful not to drop Sable along the way. Scurrying to the other side of the courtyard while dodging left and right as they attempted to snap at her legs and tail, she rushed to an opening, any opening, to set Sable down gently in it.

"Stay in here," she muttered quietly, petting his head when she jumped in with him.

The little otter only barked in a pitiful attempt for her to stay with him, but she transformed into her tiger form before he could even finish. Jumping out from the room with the opened window(?), the tiger came face-to-face with 3 White Wolfos, all poised and ready to fight. The scent of danger was heavy in the air, and Kira could catch the source of it coming from the one in the middle. The four creatures began growling at each other, waiting for the first move to be made. Then, a bark was heard. And the fight began.

Quickly, the White Wolfos on the left **(AN: Let's call him Fang. The one on the right will be named Claw, and the one in the middle will be named Blood. Okay? Good.) **dashed towards Kira, slashing at her flank.

The tiger hissed in pain, smacking Fang away from her as if he were a fly. Claw stalked towards her, red eyes gleaming with bloodlust. A weight pressed down on Kira's back as Fang jumped onto her back, Claw lunging at her. She tried to bite Claw, but failed as Blood bit at her legs. She roared, throwing Fang off her body, pinning him down and biting his neck. A whine left his lips as he went limp and disappeared, leaving two more Wolfos to deal with.

-=-=-=_Meanwhile with Ember…-=-===-=_

_**Ember's POV-=-=**_

Heading towards the exit, I heard the sounds of growling and roars from somewhere towards the courtyard. Anyone in their right mind would run straight towards the exit and leave... but unfortunatly, I was hanging around Kira. I'm not in my right mind. So I ran towards the courtyard, my paws making dust fly into the air from the carpets. The sounds only grew louder the closer I got, and a sinking feeling began to form in my stomach.

What was happening inside the courtyard? Surely, someone had disturbed the peace. And for some reason, I had a feeling it was a certain little moron of a tiger girl.

Crashing through the door, I heard a much more clear version of the roar from earlier, however it sounded more weak and fragile compared to the snarls and growls. I hurriedly dug under the wall, coming face to face with a shocking scene.

Two white wolfos were bleeding from their faces and flanks, blood dripping from their teeth and tiny pieces of striped fur and flesh in them as well. Their snarling made the blood drip from their teeth onto the snow-covered ground, in which a small hiss sounded from an even more terrible, yet predictable sight; A tiger covered in gashes and blood, baring its teeth at the monsters with anger. A more noticable gash was on its flank, and I could see some of the red muscle as it tried its hardest to breathe regularly.

All in all, blood was everywhere, and it hit my nose like a rampaging horse would run over a mouse.

The three creatures charged towards each other, clawing and biting at each other like rabid dogs would over a piece of meat. What was happening, I wondered as I charged into the fray when the largest of the wolfos knocked the tiger into a corner of the snow.

"Shit, not another one...," I heard the tiger mutter.

... I knew it. It was that moron... I felt relief rush through me as I growled viciously at the two monsters trying to attack my 'friend'. After all of this was over, I have the full right to chew her out and offically dub her "_Queen of the Dumbasses_".

The larger Wolfos only stepped closer, its growl increasing in volume as it locked eyes with me. Behind me, I heard Kira struggle to stand on her paws.

"Kira... where's Sable...?" I barked quietly, not looking away from the monster in front of me.

"I hid him... Ember, is that you?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"No shit. You get the other wolfos... I'll take on this one...," I ordered, beginning to circle around it, it doing the same.

I heard her mew, roaring quietly as she tried to pounce on the other wolfos. Meanwhile, my snarling only grew as the larger one seemed to smile at me.

"Bastard...!" I barked, dashing at him and leaping into the air.

The monster dodged, countering with a slash to my legs. Leaping to the side, I barked loudly, snapping at its paws as it backflipped towards the wall. This continued for a while, me trying my best to land hits on the damn thing, and it trying to be on the defensive. Judging by the sounds behind me, Kira was just about to finish off the other wolfos.

The larger one lunged for my throat, and I swat it away, pouncing on top of it and biting into its neck. It let out a whine, disappearing into black dust as another followed behind it. Turning to face the moronic tiger that caused all of this, she only looked up at me with a small smile on her muzzle.

"... What?" I asked, snarling slightly.

"Thanks for saving me, Ember," Kira thanked gratefully, falling onto her stomach and checking herself over. "Damn, they got me good, didn't they...?" she muttered, licking at one of the more noticable wounds.

I watched her sit there and lick the blood off her front legs, sitting down and cleaning my own minor wounds. Silence filled the air, along with a weak wind that decided to blow through the snowy (And not to mention bloody) courtyard. That is, until a quiet barking filled the air. I looked up at Kira, confused.

"It's Sable...," she informed, standing up with effort and limping towards an opening in the wall.

She merely climbed into it, and stayed in there for a couple of seconds before climbing back out, the scruff of Sable's fur in her mouth. It was as if he were a little tiger cub instead of an otter. I sighed.

"We need to hurry and get back to Link and Ralis...," I announced to her as she gently set Sable down on the snow. "They might have some red potion we can dri-"

Kira immediatly looked at me timidly. "I have to check one more place here. Just one more room. Please, Ember...?"

There was something in her eyes that made me so confused. What was that feeling that came from her? Was it sadness? Grief? ... Did I really know this moron? I looked at her with a stern look on my face.

"Kira, we have to go. Whatever is here will be here whenever we decide to come back," I sighed, watching as Sable began to put snow on her injuries.

She only continued to stare at me with that same expression. "Promise...?"

I wrapped my tail around my paws and nodded, transforming back into my regular state of being. "C'mon, lets go already...," I ordered.

Kira nodded, standing up and transforming back to her own self. She was scratched and bloody all over... It was quite a sight that I might get used to. Carefully, she bent over and picked up Sable, holding him tightly in her arms and walking towards the exit.

For some reason, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched.

Blood continued to fall from the both of us on the way back to Link and Ralis, and I felt myself begin to grow dizzier and dizzier by the second. That big fella landed some good, deep hits on me... Fervor stayed at my side, barking occasionally whenever Kira or I felt ready to slip into unconsiciousness.

The thoughts in my head, however, did a better job at keeping me awake. Why was Kira up there in the first place? Despite the mere fact that she's a hyperactive little bundle of spunk, I really can't think of any other reason why she would want to explore the entire place...

Maybe she wasn't as insane as I thought.

_**Normal POV-=-=-**_

Eventually, the four managed to make it back to Link and Ralis. Let's just say, Link was not pleased with the tiger girl in the slightest...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, WANDERING OFF LIKE THAT?"

"But Link-" the girl was cut off by an exasperated sigh.

"NO BUTS! You could've died up there if it wasn't for Ember coming in time!" Link continued, motioning over to the wolf girl who was bandaging up her wounds a couple of feet away.

"Your welcome," she simply added in, tail twitching slightly against the soft grass of the Fishing Hole.

Fervor let out a bark, Sable nuzzled up into his fur. Ember shushed her partner, a small smile on her face. She wanted to hear this.

"Oh c'mon, I could've taken them!" Kira protested, crossing her arms over her bandaged wrapped chest.

Ralis was behind the girl, putting more bandages on her and trying his best to not let his ears get raped by Link's shouting.

Link's harsh glare made Kira shut up almost immediatly. Almost immediatly.

"If that was true, you wouldn't be bleeding with a shitload of dressing on you," Ember pointed out, wincing as she brushed against one of her cuts.

"Thank you Ember...," Kira growled through clenched teeth as Ralis splashed some water on her back.

The wolf girl only waved her tail with a snicker.

"What matters is you still got hurt and you could've died!" Link shouted, catching Kira's attention once again. "You have to be more careful, young lady!"

"Dude, you're starting to sound like my mom...," Kira commented with a smug look on her face.

"That's a good thing then! Maybe you'll listen!" Link continued to rant.

"But I always listen...," Kira pouted. Why was Link so angry with her? She came back alive (with Ember's help of course) safe and (somewhat) sound!

Ember scoffed. "What a git."

Link sighed, dragging his hands down his face. "Kira, I swear; if you ever do this kind of shit ever again, _**I will tie you up like a pig, throw you in a barrel, and toss you off in the desert," **_Link threatened, somewhat glaring at her with a quiet, cold voice.

Something about the way that he said it sent chills up and down everyone's spines.

"A-alright... goddesses...," Kira finally agreed, looking away as Ralis finished patching her up.

"Good. We're leaving in the morning."

-The next day...-

_**Nashi's POV-=-=**_

Ugh, lake water. It smells so toxic around here near the goddess fountain or whatever these Hylians call it. What's been taking a dump in here, a giant sea snake! Goddesses, it must've eaten a bastard or something… or had gas. Yeah, gas was a reasonable conclusion.

"Grrr… they should've been here by now! How long does it take to talk to some people?" I growled agitatedly, pacing back and forth until I began making a rut in the ground.

Damn these people… I'm glad I got paid though. Then, what I've been waiting to hear finally hit my ears; a snarky-sounding voice complaining about a lack of fish.

Looking in the direction it came from, I could finally see that tiger girl and her friends. Look at them… smiling and laughing as if nothing in the world could hurt them. And by how pissed the kitty looked at the wolf girl, someone must've said a fat joke. How entertaining, I can enter before a bitch fight.

"Ready or not, here I come."

_-=-=-==-Before the Bastard Mentioning….-=-=-=-_

_**Normal POV-=-=-=-**_  
>"I FUCKIN' HATE YOU PEOPLE!"<p>

Oh great, _now_ what was Kira complaining about? Did someone eat the bass that she had caught by herself a while ago or did they cut off her tail?

"Calm the fuck down then," Ember retorted sharply, grabbing onto something as Fervor whimpered in the corner.

Now Fervor was whimpering? What the penis is going on here?

"Grab onto the edge of the boat!" Ralis commanded, following his own orders as Link began to row them downstream through the rapids.

Oh yeah… they went on Iza's little boat adventure thing to get down to the lake faster. (Somehow, it seems as if this was Kira's idea in the first place… dumbass.)

"I don't wanna drooooown!" Kira whimpered, feeling the boat begin to tip over as the rapids carried them towards the lake.

Link was paddling with all his might as Sable swam in front of them, leading the way and defeating any monsters that tried to attack the group. As Link tried to avoid the occasional pillar and barricade, Ember looked ahead and noticed something unusual. Her ears perked up, tail straight as a pole.

"There's no way to get past that thing!" she cried out, pointing to something that would make Kira scream louder than she already was.

A whirlpool… large enough to suck in a dragon within five seconds, yet going faster than any tornado could go. The roar of the water only grew more as they got closer, the group screaming bloody murder and trying to shift the weight in the boat. Sable squeaked at seeing the large hazard in the way, swimming faster with a determined look on his face. The little otter dived under the water, swimming rapidly to the whirlpool as if there were demons at his paws.

…. Well. They're screwed.

-=-=-=-=Meanwhile…-=-=-=-=-

"_Who are you?" Zelda asked, rising to her feet and glaring at the robed figure in front of her._

_This stranger, thought Zelda, is setting off a questionable aura in this place. They seem irritated and on edge rather than hopeless and weak._

"_Why're you glaring at me like that? I'm saving you," The figure merely stated, giving the princess a blasé look and fixing the hood that hid their appearance._

_Zelda only continued to glare. "I find it strange how you know who I am and where I was."_

_The stranger snapped, glaring at the princess. "I bare no knowledge of who you are. I'm just busting out of here and going back to the resistance."_

_Something set off in the princess's head, gaining her interest. This person was busting her out? And heading to a so-called resistance? Zelda raised an eyebrow, looking at the stranger with a suspicious look. "Resistance?"_

_The stranger sighed, and turned around, their small frame facing towards the open cell door. "Just follow me and I'll explain on the way."_

_The wary princess had no choice but to do as told, following after the stranger that only seemed to be just less than 5 feet as they stalked quietly down the corridors. The silence between the two was like a thick fog, and it made Zelda uneasy. She tried to start up a conversation with the stranger._

"_So… urm… who are you?" she asked faintly, afraid if her voice grew louder that she would get caught._

_The outsider turned a corner, Zelda trying to keep up with them. "Just call me Cinni, it will suffice for the meantime."_

"_Alright, Cinni…," Zelda says, trying out her 'savior's' name and staying close to Cinni as they lead her out a door and into a normal-looking hallway._

_Well, as normal-looking as a hallway in a dark palace got… the carpets were a dark purple, almost black, and would partly blend in with the obsidian floor. Tapestries hung high above them, bearing the crest of darkness and making the pair feel uneasy in the area. Cinni looked around cautiously, checking for guards, before walking out in the open, a small weapon in their hand. "Looks like we're in the lower area of the palace."_

"_Lower area? How many areas are there?" Zelda asked, following after Cinni._

"_About 4 if you count the dungeon," Cinni announces, walking down the hallway and dragging Zelda along with them._

"_Four?"_

"_Shaddup! Damn, you talk so much it's unbearable…," Cinni sighed, covering their ears with their hands and hurrying down the hall._

_Zelda glared at the back of Cinni's head, stomping after them. "Throw bread at your face…"_

_**-==-==Back with the SS KELF!-=-=-=-=**_

Blah blah blah, they almost drowned in the water! Yay! …Wait, no yay, they almost drowned. Shit. Wait, they're drowning right now? o.o' TO THE PEOPLE!

Kira was shivering violently, clinging onto a soaked Fervor who was currently trying to swim out of the swift current, everyone else trying their best to follow his example. The little otter tried his best to keep the group together, glowing a slight blue as some of the water began to slow down to something at least a bit bearable.

As they swam to the small shore near the mini waterfall, Sable checked over everyone to make sure that they weren't dead or floating away. Swimming between everyone (Aside from Ralis since he could swim anyway…) and barking to keep them awake, he lead them to the shore, shaking his fur out as everyone else dragged themselves onto it as well.

Panting heavily, Kira landed on her back, letting go of Fervor as he shook himself dry, trotting over to Ember and nuzzling her leg. The wolf girl gently petted her companion, a small smile appearing on her face. "Good boy…"

The tiger girl, however, stared above at the clouds, trying to catch her breath and thinking how things had happened. One moment, she was cowering in the corner and the next, the boat had flipped over from a freak wave. It had almost drowned all of them (besides Ralis…) until Sable helped them above water, controlling the water to slightly sink in a circle around them. Kira looked over to where Link was sitting on the small coastline, wringing out the water in his hat and trying to dry it.

"Everyone alright?" Ralis asked, checking over everyone as they looked basically in his direction.

Sable waddled over to Kira, nudging her side with his nose and letting out a bark.

"Yeah," Ember replied, sitting up and fluffing out her tail. "That will be the last time I'm ever going on a romantic boat ride with you people…"

"Agreed...," Kira commented, rolling onto her stomach and facing Ember with a bored look. "I think my bandages fell off during all of that..."

"Cry me a river and row across it," Ember barked harshly, standing up and helping Kira up.

"Build the boat for me and then we'll talk...," Kira smiled as Sable ran around in circles around the two of them.

-blahblahblah, 10 minutes later...-

"YOU BITCH!"

Ember cackled in laughter as Kira was once again wet from head to toe, scowling at the wolf girl with absolute hate. Suffice to say, Ember tripped her into the water on their way to the small amount of land that was near Fyer's cannon attraction.

"You should've seen your face!" Ember continued to laugh, running away from the yowling tiger girl as Link sighed from all of the stress.

Not once was Midna this childish...

Ralis gently patted Link to the back as they continued on their way. By the time they reached the piece of land, Ember and Kira had resulted to yelling fat jokes and insults at each other instead of trying to claw each other apart.

"You eat so much fish, I'm suprised you're not the size of a whale by now," Ember commented as Fervor's tail began to stiffen.

"What! You take that back right now you son of a-"

Fervor began growling loudly, cutting off the ranting tiger girl as he stepped in front of the two in a defensive manner. Laughter filled the air as everyone's attention went to where Fervor was focused on. Sitting on a wooden crate with their legs crossed like a queen and clapping dreadfully slow, was Nashi, green hair in her usual low-lying ponytail.

"That, wolf girl, was absolutely hilarious!" she giggled, making direct eye contact with Ember.

The silver-haired girl only narrowed her eyes at Nashi. "Who the hell are you?" Something didn't sit right with this girl to Ember, and it showed through her bared teeth and stiff tail.

The green-haired girl only smiled gently, standing up and kicking the wooden crate to the side. "You don't remember, do you?"

"'Ey man, don't be stallin'!" Kira hissed at Nashi.

Nashi looked over to her with a cold glare. "Shut up, wretch. If I didn't have to come here and get you, I'd kill you on the spot..."

The brunette's eye twitched as she growled, resisting the urge to tackle the hell out of the newcomer.

"Now come along so I don't have to get my hands dirty all over again. Etta's waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Dude. This chapter is WAY overdue. I feel so bad about not updating Dx I need to focus more! But the good news is that I can write more now that ITS SUMMER. YES. NO MORE STRESS AND DRAMA! *insert singing angels and birds here*<strong>

**Yuki: Yippee? *confused as all hell look***

**On a side note, I've kinda been wanting to bash on little Kira for a while. She needs more discipline instead of getting away with beating the crap out of random people day in and day out. Oh, and I'm sorry there's no Dark Link in this chapter. :c I'll give him his own chapter one day!**

**Kira: Fav and Review! LOVE ME! LOVE ALLLLLL OF ME!  
>Ember: *whacks*<strong>

**Yuki: Please Fav and Review. Mostly review. It makes her happy and want to write faster. Pfft, lazy ass...**

**HEY!**

**-Haxutani and Yuki-**


	11. Why is it So Hard to Break Barriers?

**Hello everyone~! ^ ^ Sorry for such a long wait, my computer is not working. At all. I'll explain at the end of the chapter, so please don't be like 'OHMYGODWHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE HAXU?!' (I fail at fight scenes, so sorry for the crappiness of it...)**

**Ember: MY OWNER CHANGED HER NAME WITHOUT MY KNOWING! Dx**

**Oh yeeeeah, Ember's owner changed her Pen name. I was wondering who she was when I was looking through the reviews... I wanna change mine, but I'm just so attached to it... ANYWAY! Time to get chapter 11 done and over with! Kira!**

**Kira: WHAT?!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Kira: Oh. Okay. '**_**As you all should know by now, Haxutani doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or the characters that you may recognize from the game series. A lady (So much name changing! D:) owns Ember and she has given Haxutani permission to use her in this story. Haxu does, however, own the plot to this story. I'm just a character with the greatest ass in the world. :D**_

***cough*Notlikelyyouderp*cough* Anyway, let's DO THIS! *fistpump!***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on IOTFM... (FORGIVE ME D:)<strong>_

_"'Ey man, don't be stallin'!" Kira hissed at Nashi._

_Nashi looked over to her with a cold glare. "Shut up, wretch. If I didn't have to come here and get you, I'd kill you on the spot..."_

_The brunette's eye twitched as she growled, resisting the urge to tackle the hell out of the newcomer._

_"Now come along so I don't have to get my hands dirty all over again. Etta's waiting."_

**-With Zelda and 'Cinni'-**

"Where are we going?"

It was about the fifth time the princess had asked her guide that question, and needless to say, Cinni was about tired of her questions. The pair was almost out of the dreary castle, and the hood-covered guide started to feel the effects of the dark atmosphere hit their ever-depleting hope.

Irritated, Cinni turned to face the lost puppy behind them, their dark cloak twirling around their small legs. "We're heading to the Resistance meeting place... now please, be quiet before we're caught, will you?"

The way Zelda's eyes narrowed seemed like she was giving Cinni a small death glare. "Yes, your highness," she drawled, meeting her guide's eyes.

Just a couple more minutes...

**-With Kira and Company-**

"Bring it on, bitch!" Kira hissed, rushing over to the green haired girl with her fist raised to strike.

Nashi smirked, sidestepping the poor excuse of a punch, and sweep kicked at the back of the tiger girl's knees, sending her onto the ground with a thump. A laugh left her mouth. "That all you got?"

Kira winced quietly, ignoring the pain that was shooting all across her body. Her injuries from the brawl with the Wolfos lost their bandages when they were in the water, and the air smacked at them repeatedly. She got onto her hands and knees, sending a glare at Nashi. "Shut up!"

"Make me," Nashi simply replied, pulling out the whip that was hoisted on her hip.

She cracked it menacingly at the feline in front of her, that demanding smirk on her face. Gritting her teeth, Kira got to her feet, pulling her katana out from its sheath and readying it before her person.

Ember continually cursed under her breath, fist trembling and just itching to punch Nashi right in the face. Or in the woman balls as Kira liked to call them. Why wasn't she attacking? She knew that Kira couldn't handle this on her own, especially in her current condition, and that only made her nails dig into her palm. She watched every attack, listened to every exclaim of pain, and she growled in her throat.

"Link, we can't just stand here and watch her beat the shit out of her...!" Ember barked at the green-clad male at her side.

The shaking of his gauntlet-covered hands was noticeable. "I know...," he paused, holding back a glare as Nashi dog-tackled the tiger girl into a wall. "Ember, take Ralis away from here. Catch up with us later at Fyer's..."

Ember nodded, releasing the chokehold on her own hands and replacing it with a surprised Ralis'. "Huh? What's going on?"

"C'mon, Your Highness," Ember ordered, dragging the poor Zora boy away from the ever-progressing fight.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ralis looked back at Link and the two girls as he slashed away at Nashi's form. "What about Link and Kira?"

"They'll be fine," Ember assured, dashing down the wooden walkway towards Fyer's cannon. "They have each other. Besides, I'm sure they've been through much worse than a green-haired slut."

'_Well, I hope they have...'_

_**-With Link and Kira, Just a Little Later On-**_

"You two are a piece of work, I tell you...," Nashi laughed to herself at the image in front of her.

A bleeding Kira, a slightly worn out Link, and a growling _river otter_. It made her laugh on the inside, too.

"I would say the same for you, but then I'd be lying...," Kira weakly retorted, a small sneer on her face.

Nashi scoffed, the bruises and cuts on her skin becoming more evident as time went by. Her hand was glued to her hip. "I wouldn't be talking right now, sweetie pie. A tiny little snowflake could make you fall over right now."

"Shut up, bitch!" Kira interrupted, going to take the assassin down with her bare hands. She was, however, held back by her dear friend.

Nashi sneered. "I'll admit it, when I heard that you two beat up Pyro so easily, I was amazed. But Etta is quite upset that her newest creation was defeated in such an embarrassing matter as being crushed by a girl."

"Hey, he threw me at him!" Kira interjected.

The green-haired girl waved her hand dismissively. "Excuses, excuses," she sighed, but took on a more confident pose. "But don't be mistaken when I say that I _will not _lose to the two of you, no matter what your titles are."

"Do the titles even matter...?" Kira mumbled under her breath, pulling her sword back out of its sheath.

"Put it back," Link ordered softly, taking a step in front of her.

Kira looked at him, slight shock on her face. "Link, what're you talking about? Let me at her!"

"Yeah, let her at me," Nashi laughed, holding her fists up in a 'come at me, bro!' position.

"Stay out of the fight," Link demanded, sending a look that wasn't to be argued with and dashing right at Nashi.

Nashi let out a harsh laugh, meeting him head on with her whip. "Here we go, an actual fight!"

"Link, what the hell man!?" Kira growled, trying to rush into the fray.

She was stopped by a glaring Sable, his barks sounding menacing instead of adorable like usual. The blonde turned to face her, kicking away at the green-haired girl's abdomen. "Stay back, Kira!"

Growling under her breath, Kira plopped down on the soft grass and continued to watch the intense battle that she couldn't perform in by herself. The sound of leather smacking the air and metal meeting with metal made the tiger girl twitch in anticipation. What would happen if Link was knocked out? Would Sable step in, even though he was laying his head on her lap, watching the battle along with her?

Would Nashi take her to the so-called Sinfonietta if she won?

Kira blanched in her mind at the thought. By the time her train of thought ran off its tracks, she was beginning to get taken over by the dizziness her blood loss was causing, Nashi was pinned to the ground with the Master Sword at her throat, and Link's foot pressed against her chest. The girl laughed softly.

"Well, looks like you do have balls," Nashi smiled up at him, ignoring the numerous cuts running along her body.

Link only narrowed his eyes at her. "What does this Etta want with Kira?"

Nashi scoffed, purple eyes meeting with cobalt. "I'm not telling you anything, _Hero_. Shove a stick up your ass and then come talk to me-"

The edge of Link's sword dug into her throat.

"Information. Now."

Nashi 'tch'-ed, kicking her feet up and hitting the back of the hero's knees. The action made him spread his arms out to keep his balance, and Nashi took the opportunity to slip out from underneath him and backflip onto her feet again. The smug grin on her face was evident.

"How about you ask your beloved 'goddesses', Hero!" she laughed, placing her whip back into its holster. She glanced over at the semi-awake tiger girl just sitting nearby, the otter sending her a 'try it, I dare you' glare. "I'mma come back for you, kitty."

Sable barked roughly at her, his eyes starting to glow blue.

Nashi only smiled at the intensity of the glare, dodging Link's sword slash and leaping up onto higher ground. "Buh-bye~"

With a flourish of purple smoke, the girl was gone, her laughter still singing in the air. Cursing under his breath, Link went over to the still half-awake tiger-centric girl, crouching down in front of her. "Kira, wake up."

"H-Huh?" Kira opened her eyes slightly, the light hammering away at her mind. She scowled softly, hesitantly taking hold of the sleeves of the hero's tunic. "Link, the least you could do is block the sun with your head, you jerk..."

He smiled slightly at her, brushing her bloody hair away from her face. "Sorry... How are you feeling?"

"Numb and violated," Kira bluntly stated. A tiny smile formed as she leaned into the comforting touch. "But a little bit better now, Broski..."

"Good," Link laughed a bit, pulling away almost reluctantly. He didn't know why, but seeing her awake and, well for lack of better words alive, made his heart speed up with so many emotions. Now, it just went blah. "C'mon, let's go meet Ember and Ralis."

"Will there be tuna when we get there?" Kira pouted, but struggled to get up anyway. Sable watched the pair a little ways away, trying not to ruin the moment the pair was having. He snickered quietly when Kira had to support most, well, all of her weight on Link as the hero assured her that there would be some food for her.

Kira, now situated on Link's back, smiled softly as she nuzzled her face into her friend's neck. She giggled when he stiffened. "Relax, Linky-boy...," she murmured, yawning quietly. "J-just... thanking you is all..."

Link fought back the blush that was invading his features. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, and he couldn't slow it down for shit. All these feelings... they were so foreign to him. But he was sure that he only saw her as a friend, or even a sister...

Then again, there was always a chance that their friendship could evolve into something more.

"You're welcome, Kira."

**-With Ember and Ralis-**

"Ember, are you alright?"

The wolf girl had resorted to staring at the murky lake water with a thoughtful look on her face, Fervor sitting right beside her as always. She looked over to the Zora prince, only to look back at the poor condition of the water. "Yeah, just thinking is all."

Ralis nodded, moving to sit on the other side of her. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't wanted either. There was just nothing to say as the water slowly wobbled along with the wind.

"Ralis," Ember began. Ralis made a small noise of acknowledgement. "You said something about a barrier, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What do you think made the barrier? I mean, it couldn't have been the thing that took the girl away, could it?" Ember asked, growling as she confused herself more.

Stupid fucking puzzles and shit.

"Well, we don't know that for sure...," Ralis trailed off, looking at where he would've been able to see the entrance to the Lakebed Temple. Remember, murky water? "They could've known magic. Or hypnotized her so she could make the barrier. I know that whoever it is, they don't want anyone interrupting their plans."

"Don't all villains...," Ember sighed, crossing her legs and sitting Indian-style, looking up at the mid-afternoon sun still burning in the sky. She laughed quietly to herself. "You know, when Link and Kira get back, we should ask to take a small break. You know, for an hour or something." She stretched her arms above her head. "We deserve it."

Ralis hid a small smile. "Seems like you're taking to Kira's habits, Ember."

Ember immediately froze, dropping her arms like they were heavy weights back to her sides. "I beg your pardon, your majesty. I am nothing like that... that... snarky, over-confident, clumsy, spunky hybrid!"

"Really now?" Ralis laughed only slightly at the flustered look on the lupine girl's face. "Because she would be saying the same thing to that question, wouldn't she?"

Ember scoffed. "No, she'd probably say something along the lines of, 'Hell, I'm so irresistible, she can't help but become infected by me! Isn't that right, Ember-Wember~?'"

"Aww, you make me sound so narrow-minded," Kira whined from her position on Link's back.

The poor wolf girl was so busy ranting and raving, she didn't notice that the pair had returned from their rather short battle. "Maybe that's because you are," Ember yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

Kira pouted, wrapping her arms around Link's shoulders tighter than they already were. "Ember, why are you such a meanie to me? It's like you have nothing better to do but mess with me all the time…," Kira asked.

Ember finally met the girl's eyes, and smiled. True, she was banged up, and sounded high as a kite, but she was alright. So Ember felt better about teasing her. "Because I can." Was her simple reply.

The tiger girl stuck her tongue out at Ember.

Ember smiled on the inside, looking at the hero's eyes instead of Kira's dazed green pair. "Hey Link, do you that we could take a break just for a bit?" she asked, laying on her back. I mean, with that rapid river ride and everything, this seems to be the only opportunity that we'll have to recuperate."

Kira smirked a bit, smacking her tail against the air. "Are you implying that you're tired, Ember?"

The wolf girl scoffed. "No, I'm implying that we need to recover, not have a vacation by the murky lakeside."

"To be honest, I think we should at least get a lead on how to disperse that barrier before we do any sort of relaxing…," Link commented, setting Kira down on the ground.

"That's reasonable I guess…," Ember commented.

"Aww… And I just got comfortable…," Kira complained, crawling over towards Fervor.

The wolf narrowed his eyes at the tiger girl approaching him and slowly crawled away from her. He didn't want to be laid on by her… just yet, that is. She was still bloody, for goddesses' sakes!

"Fervor, come back…!" Kira whined, crawling a bit faster.

Ember sighed lightly. "Let's go look for those clues, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh dear goddess, I haven't updated in a long time…(But a short update is MUCH better than no update, even if it is half-assed. .-.) I feel terrible about it too. But there's no way that I can keep on writing this story with my attitude how it is. That and I… kindasortalostcontactwithmycowriter. Yeah, long story short, my computer is actually BROKE. I'm using the family computer right now, but I can't exactly be on it all day and think of what to write. So… until I get another computer, I most likely will not update. Not saying that I won't update period, but most likely I won't update this particular story. I'll be working on Shuto and Slendy more than anything really…<strong>_

_**I'm sorry. AND I'LL TRY TO GET IN CONTACT WITH YUKI AGAIN Dx **_

_**-Haxutani**_


End file.
